The Tails of Fairy High
by ShottyREDx
Summary: His junior year in high school, and still hasn't acted the same sence the accident... Natsu's friends are, and have always been there for him, and has made his life so much easier.. but what would happen if a certain scarlet haired women were to appear in his life, and was to change his whole world around.. before it's to late for him.. First Fanfic, so not to harsh! go NaZa!
1. A day in the life of Natsu

**This is my first fanfic, so I'll be getting used to writing these things faster, and longer, i promise, so please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.**

Chapter 1: The day in the life of Natsu

The rain pounces off the rooftop above, making the most disturbing sounds, making it impossible for anyone to sleep during it. Of course our spiky pink haired friend can sleep right through it without a problem. Natsu Dragneel, sleeping heavily, has his whole body spread across his bed, being as conformable as could be.

Snoring as loud as he could, as if he was trying to send a message to the skies above that he sleeps like a king, but none the less, it was Natsu were talking about. A blue kitten, the size of small bag, snuggled in between his arm and leg, going by the name of Happy. If Natsu were to actually get up on this crappy day of October, then he would make his classes for once at Fairy Tail High.

The alarm clock went off, and made the most annoying sound, making our poor pink haired boy, who has sensitive hearing, to go bonkers every time he heard the damn thing go off. Jumping out of bed in a tight, black t-shirt, blue pajama pants, and one tired looking, pissed off face, he slammed down on the alarm clock, and pissing off his cat, who has just been flung into the air from his actions.

"Woops, sorry happy! Didn't mean to get ya like that.."

As if the blue cat understood everything he just said, he turned around and propping his butt in the air, and started to walk off, looking angry.

"Happy! Look, I'll get ya a big fish to eat for the day if ya stop being mad at me!"

The cat turned around quickly, jumped into his arms and started to pur.

"There ya go buddy," as he rubbed his fingers around the cat's ears, and happy rubbing up against him, "Well.. I guess I should go to school... I'm already out of bed, and just another excuses to go and beat that stripper to a pulp.." He grinned, and started getting ready for school.

Natsu is only a Junior in high school. He will be Seventeen soon enough. He lives in a small cabin behind this small house out near the outskirts of Mangnolia. Never knowing his mother, his father left 7 years ago on a certain day of Natsu's that was dear to him. That's the reason he made a cabin behind he's old house. The boy didn't wanted to be reminded of all of the great memories, and good times he had in that house when he was younger, it would only make him suffer from the pain of father's unknown dissaperance.

His teacher, Gildart Clives, has been making sure that the bills have been payed, so Natsu can still live there, even though he has persisted for the boy to come live with him, but he refuses. Natsu takes everything personally, and can never get over how people try to treat him as if he's a child, which he still is, but he refuses to be known as one around others.

Natsu ran out of his house, waving back at happy that sat happily in the window of the logged cabin.

"Crap! Its raining, and I forgot the bus! I'm gonna have to run as fast as I can to make it to school! Ohhh... I'm gonna give a hurt-in' to that stripper for my lateness! I'm all fired up!"

As Natsu ran faster than a normal human down the road, the rain didn't seem to stop as it only got harder, and harder, making the day go from what _had a chance _of being good, to only something that could go tumbling down into the abyss of shadows.

As people were rushing into the school, trying to avoiding ruining their clothing and other valuables that they held dearly, the rain continued to pour harshly as it only got worse.

Our famous stripper, Gray Fullbuster, stood half-naked at the doors of Fairy High, waiting for his idiot friend to show up, so he could give him a beating for not answering his phone for the fifth time.

"That flame brain is really gonna hear it now! His going to make me late for this, hurry up dammit!"

As he started to walk inside to avoid the rain, a young blonde with a perky, big smile ran up, yelling Gray's name loudly.

"Gray!"

Turning around, he saw the one an only Lucy Heartfillia. Before greeting his friend, she was in disgust as why his shirt wasn't on, then out of happiness, (after he blushed and screamed and found he's shirt, and put it on..) he was glad to see his friend from after the long weekend.

"Hey there Lucy, your usually never late."

"I know..My alarm was being stupid today, and I couldn't seem to realize the time until it got so late, that I had to run here, or I'd miss class!" She said panting from out of breath.

"I gotcha, it looks like your not the only one that's late today."

Lucy looked around, noticing Natsu nowhere to be seen.

"Oh that's right, his usually here in the morning too, well what happened to him?"

"Who knows, he doesn't always wants to come to school on time anyways, if it wasn't for that old man teacher of ours for 1st period, I don't know how much trouble he would be in with the school district."

"Yea your right.. well, he barely listens to me, maybe you could get some sense into that thick skull of his somehow."

Gray laughed then sighed looking outside the big doors of the high school towards the rain falling down, "Yea, I'll try beating into him first, and see where that goes.. because the only way to get something through to his head, is by beating it into him."

Lucy sighing with a laugh, "Yea, I guess your right..poor Natsu, why can't you just go down the easier road..?"

"Yeah Natsu! Why can't you just go down the easier road!" Being tossed into the nearest mud puddle by a couple of seniors from Phantom high.

Natsu was running down the road, was when they spotted him, and decided that today wasn't going to be his lucky day. He was tugged by the collar, and tossed around.

"You never learn do you, Salamander?" yelled a boy with chains around his fist, blonde hair, licking his lips, and snarling at the boy standing in the rain.

"You boys really want to do this now..? Where no one can help you when your begging for mercy?" The boys began to laugh at the pinked haired boy's over confidence.

"What makes you think you even have a chance of winning against us three?" Said a boy with black hair, smiling devilishly, and had a disgusting tone to his voice as he talked.

"Because, I know it won't take half the effort of fighting you guys, when all you can do is trick, and talk shit.." Natsu said with a devilish grin of hes own, sending chills down the boys backs, realizing this new fear that's spreading throughout their bodies, but shooke it off only to confront that fear head on.

"You think your hot stuff Salamander?! We'll just prove how you're gonna end up in the hospital with everything broken!" Yelled the last boy, who had red hair, and the face of a small dwarf, but had a bigger built then the other three.

Natsu stood tall with his hair in hes face, shadowing the upcoming on-slaughter that he was about to begin with to the helpless boys that tempted the all mighty Salamander to what he does best..

Fighting.

Natsu grinned, looking up. His eyes changed to a piercing yellow color and narrow, as if the eyes belonged to a fierce dragon, giving shivers to the boys around him.

The boys ran into their demise ahead of them.

Natsu cracked his knuckles, cracked his neck, and lunged forward.

**Update: I tried my best to seperate this more, and to fix the, "He's, or hes, to "His" problem, and if theres anymore grammar mistakes, or spelling, please let me know, and I'll go back and fix it!**

**So, my first chapter, I know, short, i apologize, I'll work on length later! Please Review and any ideas, I have an idea of where I'm going, and If you see any grammar mistakes, or spelling, PLEASE let me know, my computer sucks, and my keys on it stick, so sometimes It looks horrible, lol :P Well thanks again, and see you in Chapter 2! **


	2. The other side awakens

**Hello there everyone! Thank you for all the PM's and Reviews! :D I wanted to post this yesturday, but i thought I'd make it more darker, and longer, like I promised!**

**Well, I hope ya like it! Warning: There will be violence, so if you don't like Violence, don't read it... ^-^ Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.**

Chapter 2: The other side awakens

As the two boys from Phantom High charge in to punch Natsu from both sides, he ducked at the last second. Still heading forward, the two boys hit each other directly in the jaws, and fell backwards, moaning from the pain they just caused each other.

The red head that is only steps away from Natsu, witnessing his comrades to fall from their stupidity, starts to aim his arm and fist down towards the angry pink haired boy. Natsu roaring as he lifted his body up in a vertical motion, taking his left arm and blocking the right arm coming down towards him and pushing it away from the red head. Then from Natsu's right, he springs his right arm and fist towards the red heads stomach, making his eyes open wide, noticing his lack of defense there.

Natsu roared as he plunged his fist into the boy, seeping deeper into his stomach from the mere strength of his punch. The eyes of the red head plopped out of his head, and from the massive force of the punch that was delivered, the red head was thrown at a unbelievable speed towards the nearest tree, breaking every rib in the core, shattering his upper shoulder blade from the impact of the tree, being knocked out instantly.

Normally, he would just be badly injured from the punch, and maybe one, or two broken ribs, with minor pain everywhere else... but this time was different. Natsu wasn't himself. In the state that he currently was in, he wasn't the fun loving Natsu that everyone knew... This side of Natsu showed more aggression, cold hearted... showing no mercy towards his opponents, not giving them the chance to stand up against him. He stomped them into the ground, smearing their faces in, letting them know who the boss was, and knowing your place in this world...

The other boys had stood up slowly, watching the intensity of the fight that happened to their key fighter, the one that would lead them out of this fight, and get them home, now to be lying unconscious by a tree, probably in need of medical care. Trying to shake off what just happened, cracking their necks, trying not to think about the pain that was given to them by each other, they put their guards up, waiting for Natsu's next devious move.

Natsu slowly turning around to look at the pathetic losers that were attempting to fight someone at such a higher skill level, that they don't even compare to it. Grinning, he continued to turn around very slowly.

The black haired boy yelled, and stuttered, "W-Were not afraid of y-you Salamander!"

hearing the stuttering and fear in his voice made Natsu give a small chuckle, a dick but small chuckle to the boys in front of him.

"Y-ye-yeah!" Stuttered the blonde, now losing his voice.

Salamander turned around, now finally facing them, only foot-steps away.

Lifting his head slowly, the hair in his faced shadowed his eyes, smiling devilishly with his sharp, shark-like teeth, and evil-like grin. When his eyes finally showed from the shadows of his face, they were blood red, piercing into the souls of the poor Phantom high boys, as they stood motionless, watching the inner demon rise from the Salamander.

His look towards them turned them ghostly pale, stiff so they couldn't move from their spots, as there were afraid to move. They shivered from the fear building up inside of them, making it unbearable to be even standing... To be looked at from this demon, only would bring pain and suffering to their lives now.

"Run if you can... It's already too late for you both anyways..." said Natsu. His voice was dark, diabolical to say the least. It made your blood veins freeze, and your stomach rumble from fear. You heart stopped and made you want to cry. This wasn't the Natsu we knew...

"N-N-No...No more of t-this... Sal… Salamander!" The black haired boy gulped, and ran straight forward into his demise.

Natsu grinned.

The boy threw the first punches at Natsu, to which he was dodging with ease. His next set of punches consisted of him trying to punch him directly in the face, but failing. The black haired boy already frustrated, and wanting to win so badly. His face was red, sweat shooting of his face. Natsu finally took the last punched, blocking it, grabbing a hold of his arm. Angry from this, the boy tried to punch with his other arm, only to have Natsu do the same thing as before, and grabbed that arm too. Natsu then twisted the arms, flipping the boy into the air, and landing hard on his back, only to hear it crack, and a soar scream from the boy. Natsu ended his pain by stomping his boot directly in the middle of his face, knocking him out on the spot, and kicking him hard off to the side, and out of the way.

The blonde only stood there in shock and fear. He had no idea what he was going to do. His body wouldn't physically let him move, and he couldn't fight someone that powerful head on in the condition that he was in. It didn't even matter, Natsu was just that strong.

Natsu looked up slowly, letting only one of his demon blood red eyes lay sight on the boy ahead of him.

"Run" is all Natsu said, in the lowest, coldest voice.

When the boy didn't move, looking at in him in fear, Natsu took one stepped forward, which triggered the common sense of the phantom high boy to scram. He turned around, and started running, first falling into some mud, but quickly recovered, and running off, and quickly getting out of the now pleased Natsu's sight.

As Natsu stood there for a second, he herd coughing behind him. As he turned, he saw the red head was awake, coughing hard, and seeing him hold his stomach for his life. He groaned in pain, all to which Natsu thought the boy deserved...

Natsu slowly started walking towards the red head. His hands forming into the unbreakable fists, tightening the grip to show the anger he was projecting off towards the red head.

"A-are you going..." he coughed uncontrollably as Natsu got closer.

"Are you going to finish me off... Salamander!"

"No, he's not."

Both Natsu and the red head looked over by the road in the pouring rain to see a pissed off, but very calm and a determined stripper.

"Take your comrade, and get the hell out of here, or I'll make sure, "_**Salamander**__" _gets his way, understand me?" Gray said very calmly, but angry and stern in the same way.

Natsu growled as the red head stood up slowly, not giving any eye contact what's so ever. Natsu said in a low voice, "Don't expect for things to be any easier the next time we meet, scram!"

The red head limped and groaned out his pain in his stomach and shoulder as he went over to grab his falling comrade, and dragged him out of sight, so they wouldn't be killed by the now angrier Salamander.

"What do you think you're doing? Intervening on a fight, knowing damn well how it should of ended! Gray!"

Gray not affected by his voice or tone at all, yells back, "You don't need to be fighting, especially in the state you're in! Did you forget dumb ass? We gave up fighting! You're done."

Natsu avoided eye contact towards the angry Gray that stood tall and waiting for an answer from the enraged pink haired boy.

"Next time," Natsu said sternly, and very cold, "Don't get involved. Or I'll do more than hurt you... I'll kill you."

Gray snorted, trying to act as though his words didn't affect him in the slightest, when in reality, it scared him to death. He knew the power of his friend, and never wanted to stand in his way... but if its for the better good, and for the better good of his friend, he was willing to sacrifice his life, to sustain his friends.  
Natsu suddenly fell unconscious, hitting the road hard, letting the hard rain pound on his face. Gray walked over to his body slowly, looking up in the sky.

"You gotta learn how to control your feelings Natsu... Don't let '_**Him**_' take control again… I won't be able to stop him... who knows what will happen when I'm not there next again..."

_**FLASHBACK  
**_  
_Six years ago in Magnolia, it was a cloudy day, but not unbearable. Natsu was only ten years old, and he was a lot shorter then he was now. His voice was higher, his body was smaller, and overall just a cute little chibi that gets out of hand, a lot. He was in the construction of building his 'new house' in his backyard. Gray was stopping by, to keep his friend company from being alone. Gray was short too, even though his voice wasn't as nearly as high as Natsu's, it was still up there, along with his smaller body, and shorter built, but he actually had his clothes on… for once._

_'Hey Flame brain!' gray yelled as he walked into the backyard, throwing Natsu off balance._

_'Gwah!'_

_Natsu fell off the wood he was standing on, falling right on his back, and his hitting his head,_

_'What do you want Popsicle, I'm busy!'_

_Gray laughed, walking over to Natsu, putting his hand out to Natsu, and even though Natsu is one of the most stubborn people around, rubbing his head with one hand, he took Gray with his other hand, and helped him up._

_'What's up Gray'_

_'Nothing much bro, came by to see what you're up too.'_

_Natsu turned around, and smiled._

_'Well, I'm building this Gray! This will be my new house! It will be nice, and cozy, and it will be the bestest house ever!'_

_He smiled with glee, excited and feeling achieved of his hard work, Gray only looking at him with a weird look, standing there crossed arm._

_'Natsu, you know there's clearly a nice house right behind…'_

_Natsu wouldn't let him finish. Natsu looked down, with his eyes shut, his grip tightened, and shouted._

_'Don't speak of that Gray! This is my new home now!'_

_Natsu growled un-intentionally, not meaning to, but for some reason, he felt the need to growl at his friend behind him. Gray took a step back, understanding why his living out here, but not understanding why he was growling at him._

_'Calm down Natsu, I hear ya. I was just wondering, that's all.'_

_Natsu shook his head, loosening his grip, and gave a long and loud sigh._

_'It's alright, I just want to build this house, and live in it. No one else, but me, I can take care of myself, and be the one and only Natsu Dragneel!'_

_Natsu said throwing his arms in the air, proud of his name, and for who he is._

_'Trust me when I say this Natsu… There is literally no one else like you around here, so you can keep that title without a fight.'_

_Natsu jumped up happy as could be, making it seem as though that he didn't already know this, Gray face palmed himself, giving a small laugh from his friend's immaturity._

_'So, do ya need any help building this thing? I could help if ya like…'_

_'Nah, thanks Gray,' as Natsu climbed back onto the little wood house he was making, 'I can build this on my own, not very much to do anyways.'_

_'Do you even know how to build a house?'_

_'What's so hard about building a house? All you do Is make a square, piling the wood high enough, so it doesn't hit your head after you put a roof on it, make sure you got room for your stuff, and there ya go! A house!'_

_Gray sighed, and shook his head._

_'No Natsu… building a house isn't just making a square house, and putting a roof on it. What about a kitchen?'_

_'I can make a fire outside, and find some stuff to cook it on!'_

_'What about a fridge?'_

_'Already found one in the junk yard.'_

_'A bathroom?'_

_'Well, I can use the bathroom outside, and if I need to brush my teeth, I'll go steal a tooth brush from the store up town or something, gotta keep my pearly whites clean!'_

_Gray laughed, falling backwards, shaking his head in disappointment, then sighing afterwards._

_'You've really thought this through, haven't you?'_

_Natsu shook his head happily, making It seem like he already knew everything._

_'Yup! I really had to, and when I decided I'd make my own house, I thought it would be a great idea to this!'_

_'If ya say so, Natsu.'_

_The clouds had started to get darker, and there was thunder in the distance._

_'Hey, Natsu, there's a storm coming, maybe you should get out of here, come back to my place or something, at least until…'_  
_Natsu cut him off, trying to avoid his last statement._

_'Oh A storm ya say? Well, I got some cover here; I'll be fine until the storm blows over.'_

_Gray looked at him puzzled, looking at him seriously._

_'Natsu, bro, ya need to get out of this weather. It could get really bad around here…'_

_'No!'_

_Gray looked at him, Natsu was looking up in the sky, with a very serious face._

_'Let it come! I have to get used to living on my own, so a little water with noise won't bother me at all. I'll be fine, Gray.'_

_Gray stared at Natsu, as he turned around to work on his little house, tried to think what he could do for his poor friend, but couldn't come up with anything._

_The storm was getting closer._

_'Alright, well..' Gray started to say, turning around, walking away. He had a sign of sadness in his voice, but tried not to show it to much._

_'Well, I'll see ya later then, Natsu... Good luck.'_

_Gray started to walk away with his hands in his pockets, and his head down._

_'Alright Popsicle, see ya later!' Natsu said in his attempt to be cheerful._

_Natsu went back to pilling wood on top of each other, in attempt build this little house. Natsu turned around to see Gray, but to see he was out of sight barely, watching him walk away. He sighed loudly, and looked up towards the sky._

_His face went from cheerful, to sad as he frowned._

_He was alone._

_Minutes later, as the booming of the storm hit, the rain fell hard onto the little house, making Natsu jump down, and head inside his unfinished little home. He went to the back wall, looking out, watching the rain poor, and sighed. He let himself seep down to the ground slowly, and curled up by grabbing his legs and tucking them in near his face._

_After about 30 minutes of just roars from the skies, and rain pounding into the ground, Natsu was beginning to shiver, which was rare. Natsu naturally has a higher body temperature, and usually doesn't get chilled or cold during storms, or winter. He teeth where chattering, and his body was shaking._

_'Y-You won't win... storm... Y-You won't win...' said the stuttering Natsu, as he was now beginning to freeze._

_He thought he would try to make a fire, but there was two things wrong with his idea..._

_One, the winds were so strong, they would blow out his fire for sure... and two, his house was made of wood, so if were to catch on fire, well, his whole house would catch on fire._

_Natsu's stomach was hurting. It felt empty inside, not from hunger... but from loneliness._

_Then, from a distance, Natsu looked up too see a frozen boy walking up with a backpack strapped to his back, and soaking wet._

_It was Gray._

_'G-Gray..? W-What are you..?' Natsu couldn't finish his sentence, as he watched Gray turn around from him, and pull out a warm, dry blanket and a juice box for him, as he grabbed the same things for himself out of the bag._

_'Here. Take these... I thought you'd be thirsty, and probably cold... so don't be complaining hothead, Or I'll take it back, and I mean it.'_

_Gray slid down next to Natsu, as Natsu just watch him slide down, and Gray covered himself up._

_Natsu looked out for a second, then back at him, and punched him in the arm._

_'Ouch! What was that for?!'_

_'...thanks, Gray,' Natsu said with a sincere voice._

_Gray turned around the other way, looking down._

_'Your welcome.'_

_'Oh, and Gray?'_

_'Yes, Natsu?'_

_Natsu turned around to look at him, 'Wheres your shirt?'_

_Gray got all red faced, and grabbed his shirt that was near by, and put it on, then covered back up with the blanket. Natsu laughed at his stripper friend, and they both opened there juices, and drank them._

_As the storm continued on, Natsu and Gray fell asleep under there own blankets, to the sound of the storm. The day had reached it's night time, and the storm still raged._

_Suddenly, Natsu awoke to here something that was more disturbing then the storm, and Gray snoring...  
_  
_Windows shattering._

_'Gray, wake up...' Natsu shook Gray awake, as he muttered, he sat up._

_'What is Natsu, the storms still going, its freezing, what?'_

_'I think someone broke into the house in-front of mine...'_

_'You mean your...' Natsu glared at him._

_'I mean... that house... do you want to go see whats up..?'_

_Natsu started to feel his heart racing, and suddenly some adrenaline running through him._

_'Lets go.'_

_Natsu and Gray got up, ran through the rain, and hid behind a tree as they saw a shadowy figure jump through a broken window. Natsu was growling. Gray looked over, and was more worried about how Natsu is taking this, then the people breaking in to his, 'old house'._

_'Lets go, right now!' Natsu said, growling, but Gray help him back. His never seen Natsu this angry before._

_'Natsu, hold up... we can't just run in there, we need a plan of action first, maybe call the cops or...'_

_He was cut of but Natsu, who was acting differently, but not enough for Gray to notice it too much._

_'Were going in __**Now**, and stopping this..'_

_Natsu charged towards the window, as Gray followed. It was raining so hard, and thundering, nothing could have heard Natsu and Gray jump through the window. As they slowly went in, Gray could noticed how Natsu was getting more frustrated, grinding his teeth together, as he tighten his grip harder, trying to avoid his past as he walked through the hall way of the small house._

_Suddenly, something was hit._

_Something had hit some glass in the next room._

_Natsu and Gray froze in there positions, there hearts racing, unknown to what just broke, and how...  
_  
_all you herd was a hard smack from something made of wood... and a kid screaming._

_Natsu turned around to see Gray laying in front of him, with his head bleeding, and he wasn't moving._

_'Looks like we got some younger ones over here boss!' A dark man screamed, as he towered over Natsu. Natsu backed up a little, only to turn around and see another man tower over him, but his skin was lighter, but wearing something very dark._

_'Ah, looks like this boys were already here or something,' the man started to laugh, evilly, and very __dark, making Natsu very scared, but infuriated._

_'Whats wrong little boy? Daddy ain't here to save ya?!'_

_The men laughed at the little boy, who was only looking down. Gray had woken up a little, and quietly whispered,_

_'Natsu..'_

_But no one heard him. This... was the first time he snapped._

This, was the first time

_**He **showed up. The boy roared to the sky above._

_Gray had wide eyes, watching Natsu. He saw his eyes change, and his whole demeanor changed... Gray couldn't keep up with what Natsu was doing... but his eyes couldn't adjust to the dark. Natsu had charged the man ahead of him, punching him repeatedly in the face, throwing him down, as he was bigger. The other man rushed over to hit him with the bat, but Natsu grabbed it in mid swing, pulled the man forward, and punched him square in the face. Taking the bat, as the darker man took a couple steps back, holding his face... he jumped on the other man, and started hitting him repeatedly... over and over again, right in the face._

_The only noise you could hear was the rain and the thunder._

_It seemed there was thunder roaring every time Natsu swung the bat down in the man's face. The other man tried to stop him, but Natsu swung and knocked his breathe away, by hitting his stomach. Then, he hit the back of the man, dropping him flat on the ground, as he started to repeatedly hit him in the back of the head.  
_  
_Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this real? Was this really happening? His best friend, taking on two older men, but killing them right in front of his very eyes?_

_'NATSU!' Gray screamed, banging his fists on the ground, trying to get his attention._

_He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. He kept on swinging._

_Gray made himself try to get up, but his head throwing him down to his knees because it hurt so bad. It was excruciating pain. He finally got close enough, and pulled on his leg, making Natsu ready to swing to hit him, but he stopped when he saw Gray crying. The evil smile Natsu had on his face, disappeared on his face, and asked coldly,_

_'Is this not what this men deserve? Isn't this what We wanted?'_

_Gray shook his head, tears flying, the blood from the men was starting to seep down through the wholes in the floor, and started to surround Natsu's feet, and reach where gray was on his knees, trying to keep himself from passing out._

_'No! This isn't what we wanted, not at all!'_

_'But look at what they did to you?! They Deserve whats been given to them...!'_

_'Who... who are you..?'_

_Natsu looked at him, then looked out the window where lightning struck nearby._

_'Call me... Salamander.'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A scarlet haired women was walking down the road, heading towards Fairy Tail High with an umbrella. Being the, "Student Body President," Allowed for her to finish any school-related subjects at home, or in the beginning of school, allowing her to miss her first class. She was wearing a white skirt, with a white shirt on, with the black sweater that every girl should wear to there school, with the Fairy Tail symbol on the front right of the sweater. She was wearing glass's, and was absolutely beautiful. As she was walking, she noticed a boy from Phantom high was running very clumsy down the road, and looked scared. As he got closer, she could notice that he was all muddy, and was he noise was bleeding.

"Help!" He screamed to the top of his lungs, running towards our one and only, Erza Scarlet.

"what has happened to you? Are you ok?" She asked politely, bringing out some tissue from her hand bag, and giving it to the boy.

"Oh thank god, thank you! I'm fine now thanks to you! I just got in a fight with one of your boys from Fairy High!"

Erza looking at him in shock, now angry, she tugged him closer, scaring him even more then he already is, and she asked coldly.

"Who. Was. It."

"S-Scary! T-They call him, "**_Salamander_**," b-but, I think his real name is... Natsu!"

**Update: Ok, I did this with my last chapter too, but if you see any grammar mistakes/spelling mistakes, please let me know. I think its good, then I go back, and i find like 8 different problems..-_- lol**

**Not to bad i thought! :D I wanted to make sure this explained alittle bit about how Natsu and "Salamander" are two different people. It will be explained more in later chapters. Im really going to try to do as much character development, so there may be chapters where they go in depth on this, because im trying to show you guys and create a story of my own, but just using someone else's characters..:P  
Well, thanks again! See you guys soon for chapter three! Please Review!**

**P.S: If anyone knows how to draw, and could draw maybe Natsu going all Evil and stuff, I'll make in the picture for the book, because I love original stuff :D And, if you guys want me to start giving you previews of chapters ahead, If you ask and alot of people want it, I'll make sure that I add alittle something at the end ^-^**


	3. Doesn't sound scary to me

**Hello there everyone! I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to update so soon, and I don't know if this is long enough, I hope it is, but I'm still trying to get it longer, and more detailed, and exciting! :D I've been busy with school and a some-what life, but anyways... please give feedback of the story, because that helps me somuch, you have no idea!**

**So here ya guys go... Enjoy ^-^**  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.**

Chapter 3: Doesn't sound scary to me...

When Natsu came too, he woke up sitting under a big tree. The rain had disappeared, but the skies where still covered in gray, gloomy clouds. Natsu, still trying to wake up, blinked his eyes a couple of times, just so he could come too. Looking around not remembering where he was frustrated him. He looked out towards the road, getting brief images of him running down the road, then suddenly, it went dark.

He doesn't remember the rain stopping, or for the matter getting to where he was now. Trying to look around for clues, he felt the moist ground to try to get a grip to pull himself up. His hands hurt with pain. When he looked at his hands, he noticed that his knuckles where bloody, and his shirt he was wearing was bloody too. It had splashed marks of blood all over his shirt and pants, surprisingly nothing on the white silky scarf that he was wearing, and he couldn't tell if there was any on his face. His heart pounded, as his stomach dropped. His eyes opened up wide, talking with fear in his voice in a low manner,

"What did I do...?"

"_**He **_came out again, Natsu."

Natsu quickly turned around to see Gray leaning on the same tree, looking down with shadows in his eyes. Not looking at Natsu, leaving him to ponder on the situation at hand. Natsu's eyes widen more, shaking.. He gripped his hands so tight, he could barley feel them. Opened wounds now opened from this small outburst. Looking down, not able to look up at his enemy/ best friend. Shadows covered his face, grinding his sharp teeth together with pain. Tears fell from the shadows, hitting his legs. Trying to stand only made his condition worse. He was light headed from falling hard on his head. Falling down instantly, with groans and anger from his voice, he looked up slowly.

"How many... Did... Anyone get..." He was cut off by Gray in mid sentence.

"Enough! Three Phantom High boys picked a fight with the wrong man, and had to of snuck up on you. They sneak attacked, leaving you with only one option... to defend yourself." Natsu looked at Gray slowly.

"With the exception of one, you... I mean, **_Him_**, beat them to near death, with the exception of one."

Gray slowly lifted himself from the position he was in, and walked around to look at his comrade. Natsu's tears fell in a stream, leaving his fists to grip harder, his whole body shaking from the guilt of doing such things, and the pain he must of caused those boys. Natsu could only look up, with a scream.

"Was I **That** oblivious to my surroundings?! Could I have not noticed them earlier so _**He **_wouldn't come out! I-" Trying to stand up, but his head still hurt to much, throwing back down in the same spot he woke up in.

"If I could only-" Natsu try to finish saying, but Gray slapped him.

"Dumb ass, don't blame yourself!" Looking away, Gray continued.

"Stay down, and listen. It wasn't your fault that they picked a fight with one of the strongest fighters here in Magnolia. No one was killed, and they got what was coming to them. So don't be thinking it's **your **fault, Natsu." Gray still continuing to look forward, now up towards the cloudy sky, starting to disperse as warm sun rays peeked from around all the darkness, into spots that needed the light most. It just so happened for a ray of sunlight to appear in front of Gray and Natsu as they were under the biggest tree in the park.

"Look, things happened, and your lucky I'm around! AND don't forget ya here?! Now," Gray turned round putting his hand out with a grin.

"Lets go back to Fairy High, you damn Hothead."

Natsu laughing, wiping his tears away with his clothes, grabbing his hand tightly. Natsu smirked, and yelled stubbornly, "I don't need your help Ice Ball! I can stand up by mysel-" Natsu tried saying as he fell back towards the ground, with Gray laughing next to him.

Natsu laid on the ground with X for eyes, as Gray laughed loudly looking at his clumsy pink haired friend.

"That old man is gonna kill me...!" Natsu said with his face in the dirt, not moving from his spot that he was comfortable in now.

Gray was laughing harder, and then, it hit him.

There late to class. Not just regular late, It's been almost a half an hour!

Gray knew they were screwed.

"Huh... Don't forget about Principle Dreyar, there both pretty strict when it comes to that stuff, Were going to have detention for a week if he knows that you got in a fight like this, and me 'assisting' you at the site of the crime...shit..."

Natsu and Gray both sighed at the same time.

"Well, what could be worst?" Natsu said looking up, shutting his eyes.

"I know what could be worst..."

"What?... Oh no, you don't know mean..."

Gray and Natsu looked at each other, then screamed up in the sky,

"The Student Body President... Erza!"

* * *

"NATSU!" yelled the infuriated body president, Erza Scarlet into Mr. Gildart Clive's classroom.

"Why, hello there to you too, Ms. Scarlet, nice to see you worrying so much about my students."

Gildarts stood tall and thick, with dark orange hair, and a face that showed experience. Erza was thing, built beautifully having long, and beautiful, long scarlet hair. It looked so soft, that ya just wanted to sleep in it. Her gorgeous face, along with her memorizing Onyx eyes, having a nice shine to them. She may scare students more then the authority or teachers there at the school, but she was still a sweet young girl trying to find her place in the world like everyone else.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Mr. Clives, but a student of yours is needed in the Student Consoles room immediately."

Lucy, who was sitting impatiently in the class, watched over the two figures standing upfront, hoping the scarlet haired girl wouldn't noticed her. She sunk down into her seat, sweating bullets a second, biting her bottom lip.

Erza, being the one to usually pick up on things very quickly, caught the blonde out of the corner of her eye. Lucy saw her doing so, and quickly turned facing towards the window, trying to act very nonchalant to the Presidents stare. She started to sweat more, shaking her leg out of nervousness, shutting her eyes, biting her bottom lip harder, praying the scarlet haired girl would just leave, so she wouldn't have to say a word.

Gildarts noticing these actions from the girls, and couldn't help but give a small chuckle towards there actions.

"Well, why don't we talk about this after class ms. Scarlet, I'm pretty sure I know of the student your talking about." Gildarts said, trying not to reveal that his currently not here, knowing of the consequences that he will get for not being in school, and for whatever reason Erza had.

"Thank you for you time Mr. clives, Have a good day." Erza said bowing and smiling to Gildarts, then as she left the classroom, she eyes Lucy, which both looked at each other in the eyes. Lucy screeched, as Erza gave a death glare at her, letting her know she will be talked too.

When the doors shut behind her, Lucy could only sigh of relief that she was still alive, and not some place else. Gildarts gave a laugh, and started teaching again. Lucy got her composer back, and looked up t Gildarts teaching. She thought, 'I'm_ still alive..thank you!_'

**30 minutes earlier...**

"Hey, where do ya think your going?" Lucy asked sternly, making sure she was herd by Gray.

"I'm just going out to find that prick. Making me late for class, and finding him, his just pushing my buttons till I explode!" Gray said, acting disgusted.

"Well, I mean, I might not know Natsu too well, but I know for sure that he can always find where his going!" Lucy said with concern.

"Look, thank you Luce, but I know that hothead better then anyone, and if he doesn't show up without a good excuses, then I his gonna get his ass beat. Plain and simple."

Lucy looked out, looking back towards Gray.

"Gray, come on.. let's... let's just go to class, Natsu will be here soon enough, I'm worried about him too, but he would at least let us know by texting, or calling, or something!"

"Not if the dumb ass remembered to charge his phone. Look, it won't be a big deal, I'll be back soon, ok? I'll text ya when I find him, alright?" Gray sternly said looking out the doors, not making a move until Lucy approved. Even though they haven't known each other for long, they still treat each other like they've known each other forever.

"Well, alright Gray... but seriously, you better text me, and if you need help with anything, please, don't hesitate to ask, alright?" Lucy said concerned, but knowing that if she can provide anything to those guys, she gladly would.

"Thanks Luce, I will."

With that, he left out into the cold, pouring rain, with thunder starting to erupt from the distance.

**25 Minutes later...**

Lucy constantly looked up at the door in the front of the class, ready to see Gray and Natsu walk in together, get yelled at by Gildarts for being late, laugh about it, and be ok. But the thing that was most important to her was for them to tell her what happened, because that's all she wanted to know. Of course, them being safe is a great plus, but she wasn't really concerned with that. She wanted to know why it's taken this long just to go find an overgrown kid laying in bed, probably sleeping through his alarm, and clearly not hungry.

_'I hope those boys are alright...' _She bit her bottom lip, hoping things are going well.

Sure enough, the back of her butt vibrated, because every girl has got to have there cell phone in either the back pocket of their pants, or hidden inside there boots. She quickly turned around, and grabbed her phone. Her heart was pumping with blood, anticipating the text from the boy she wanted to her from as of right now.

She smiled to be realized it was from him.

_[Hey there Luce, I got a bit of a situation. Don't ask, it's hard to explain, but would It be possible for you to cover me and the dummy?]_

Lucy grinned from relief, but was also confused.

_[Hey there! :) Are you guys ok?! But I'll help with anything, whats going on?]_

_[Where coming to school now...Were, uh, Fine... But if it's possible, could ya make sure that the principle, The old man, and the Student body President aren't near any of the entrances, or even around, because we gotta sneak into the locker room, and it's down the same hall as the Old man's. Will be there around when class ends.]_

_[I dunno If I can exactly 'stop them' from being around the entrances, but text me when you get near the front doors, my second period class is down there anyways, so I'll make sure no one is around when you guys get in! Ok? ;D]_

_[Thanks Luce, your the best. I'll see you soon.]_

Lucy just sat there and giggled for a second, enjoying the text fro Gray. She didn't really know why she felt that good about some words on a screen, but seeing that she can be useful, made her feel great.  
She knew why Natsu and Gray needed not to be seen by them, because they'll definitely get in more trouble seen from walking into school so late, and depending on who catches them first, depends on the punishment that's given. There best bet is to be caught by Gildarts, and just go on with there day. Lucy didn't even want to think about the punishment Erza would give them... The principle probably wouldn't be as bad, but ya never know.

From out of know where, all you herd was female voice scream a familiar name out to the class, making her almost drop her phone. There stood the beautiful scarlet haired women, Erza Scarlet.

_'Oh, It's just her...'_ she gulped. _'ERZA! Up here?! How am I gonna be able to help, if two out of the three are right in front of me!' _She didn't even realize she was beginning to sweat.

* * *

**Present Time...**

The bell just rung, letting everyone leave the classroom.

_'Finally! Now, to get out of here unnoticed, and I'm home free!'_Lucy thought with a smile, trying to get out with the crowd of people leaving Gildarts classroom.

Gildarts waved to everyone leaving, and as Lucy looked at him, he mouthed to her, 'Good Luck' and she shook her head smiling, blushing at the gesture.

As Lucy left into the hall way, she looked over the heads of the kids leaving, trying to avoid a certain scarlet head girl possibly looking for her. As the crowd started to disperse, a hand landed on the back of Lucy's right shoulder, making her turn around with a small cry like scream.

"I Swear I Didn't Do ANYTHING!" She screamed, frightened, not wanting to look at the person that touched her.

"Is that how people greet one another?"

Lucy opened her eyes too see the person in front of her. It definitely wasn't Erza, but it was a tall guy, and he had orange hair and glasses, and smiled at Lucy charmingly. Lucy blushed from his actions, but she didn't let that answer of his get to her.

"On some occasions, yes. Ya never know whose just gonna sneak up on ya, around here, its polite to speak to a someone if your facing them."

"Oh really? I didn't realize that someone like you would be all around the politeness of things."

"Whats THAT Suppose to mean?!"

People looked at Lucy, and of course, she didn't realize.

"Oh nothing, what did you say your name was,?"

"I'm not telling you my name!-"

Lucy felt a hand on her right shoulder again, and this time, she was already mad, so when she turned around it was instantly a scream.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Wrong move Lucy Heartfilia.

"Excuse me?" Said the scarlet haired girl standing there, her worlds cold as ice.

A red aura seemed to appear around Erza, the glass's she was wearing blinded her real eyes with red eyes, and making her seem like she was a real demon.

Lucy was petrified, even the boy behind her was gone within seconds, only seeing a dust cloud from where his body used to stand. Everyone in the halls around them were gone within the moment the glare and cold worlds came from Erza's mouth. She was literally white, and just scared of how her life were to become after the unbearable punishment she was about to be given.

"I...I...I..." Lucy was lost, and couldn't speak.

She was basically loosing her voice, and didn't know what else to say. Lucy had nothing good going for her now.

"Come with me."

"Wh...wh...wh...where..?" Lucy tried saying, but was giving the eye of death, and all Lucy did was nod and cry.

Erza dragged her across the halls towards the Student Console office. Lucy's phone was going off, vibrating like crazy. Lucy knew who it was, but she didn't want to grab it, or even risk texting Gray when she was being dragged by The student Body President.

"I..I..I um...gotta um...use the bath..-" Before she could finish her sentence, she got glared at by Erza, making her gulp and shake her head, "never..mind..."

Lucy thought to her self, _'why me!'_

"Why Me!" Yelled A falling Natsu, as he fell into a mud puddle face forward.

As Natsu groaned, Gray stepped on him, walking over him to the other side.

"Come on Hothead, we need to get in there pronto!"

Natsu spitting out the mud had in his mouth, shaking his head and standing up, "Shut up Ice Ball! You wanna go?!"

"I would if we weren't in a hurray, ya dumb ass!"

Natsu growled, "Fine! But Next time for sure!"

Gray shook his head from disappointment, and grinned.

"Seriously, lets go. The School is up ahead, and we gotta sneak in, Fast."

"I know, I know, but I'd rather the old man see us before anyone else..."  
Gray Nodded.

"I hear ya. Come on, lets go."

* * *

Natsu and Gray ran towards the front of the building, the clouds were still cloudy, but the sun was trying to peak through the open gaps of the sky.

They looked through the doors, and saw people were still heading to class.

"So, what are we gonna do? I really don't think I should be walking around school, looking like this," Natsu pointed out showing Gray his shirt that was covered in blood and mud.

"Well, will wait for Lucy to respond, but in the mean time, were also gonna wait for the people in the halls to disappear, so we can just run straight to the locker room, alright?"

"Alright," Natsu turned around to see a small man in the distance walking up slowly.

He couldn't quite tell who it was, but as the man started to get closer, Natsu's eyes widened, and look over to Gray.

"Gray, we need to go now!"

"What, why?"

"Gramps is coming, and he can't see me like this!"

Gray turned around, and surely enough, there he was walking up, but still from a distance. Fr enough where he couldn't see them, but close enough for them to recognize who he was.

"Alright lets go then!"

They barged into the building, not putting any thought if anyone saw them, but to just keep on running, so they wouldn't get caught by any teacher, or hall monitors.

"Dodge everything and everyone till we get there!"

"Aye Sir!"

Natsu jumped over someone on the ground picking up books, as Gray slid under some girl who was in his way, blushing standing up, and started running again.

They ran until they hit the stairs, then they stopped right on the dime. They both fell forward, and both looked up to the end of both their lives.

It was the one and only, notorious Erza Scarlet. The Student Body President Of Fairy High...And she was no where near happy. A blonde girl fell behind her, as she pulled the arm she was holding closer to her, and threw her next to the boys in front of her.

"Are these your friends, Ms. Heartfilia?" Erza asked calmly, but still very cold, starting to emit the dark red aura that she produced earlier when she was infuriated.

Lucy looked over to see the boys both pleading for their lives to be saved. Lucy felt conjoed into saying they weren't, and as she turned around to answer Erza's question, she had already started to ask another.

"Which one wants to proceed with punishment first?"

They all looked at each other, all looking helpless not knowing what to do.

Thankfully for Natsu, he was laying on the floor, so Erza couldn't see the blood marks and mud all over him, there was some mud on the back of his shirt, but nothing major. If the shirt wasn't white, and if his pants weren't black, then it probably wouldn't look so bad, but sadly it does.

"You, want's your name?" Erza said pointing at Natsu, the free spirited pink haired boy, who's heart just droped.

His never met the Student Body President face-to-face before, and this was his first time ever doing so.

_'She doesn't look scary, that's for sure... she may act like, but she seems nice...enough.' _Natsu thought to himself, trying to think of how to answer the question, without revealing himself, because he knew he was in trouble, but he doesn't know if the news of what happened outside of school today reached the ears of the scarlet haired girl. If he took the chance of telling her, it could risk him his death right there on the spot, and if he didn't say anything, well it would probably result in the same outcome.

"His not feeling good, that's why we were running, we were trying to get him the locker room, so he could change into some comfortable clothes, and try to make it the rest of the day, but If he couldn't then, um, he would go home."

Gray said, saving Natsu's ass yet again.

_'Dammit Gray... Now I owe you more, dammit Gray...' _Natsu thought to himself, as he nodded slightly, and quickly to his friend for covering him.

"Seems legitimate. Hurry on then, I will give you both a warning for now. If I see you again in the halls without a pass of some sort, then you both will receive an after school detention with me, understood?"

Both Gray and Natsu nodded, sighing of relief, waiting for Erza to walk past them.

"Are you coming Ms. Heartfilia, or must I drag you again?"

Lucy sighed the loudest, with some tears, and a pat on the back from Gray.

"Oh don't pity me, this was my fault anyways..."

"See ya later Luce, I'll see what I can do to get you out."

"If ya say so, Gray..."

* * *

As Erza and Lucy walked over towards the student console room, both Natsu and Gray jumped up, and started running again. They went up the stairs, and went to where the locker room was, and shut the door, locking it.

"Alright hothead, I'll get ya some clothes, but let me take a shower first."

"Why do you get to take one first?!"

"Because I'm the one that's been helping your ass all freaking day!"

Natsu looked off to the side, ignoring the last words Gray said to him.

"Yea, that's what I thought. You can sit there for five minutes, it won't hurt you."

"Whatever. Hurry up!" Natsu said annoyed.

Erza had brought Lucy to the student console room about five minutes later into a big room with five windows on the side of the room, and one big table with chairs, and tables against the walls.

"Take a seat. Let me talk to you, If you don't mind."

"Nope, not at all..." Lucy said thinking, _'not like I really have a choice..'_

"Excuses me one moment, let me get your file work."

As Erza walked off down the room to the filling Cabinet, she sat there panicking over what she was gonna do. Though, she couldn't think of anything of what to do, She herd someone calling her name behind her. It was Gray... and of course... he forgot to put his shirt on from his shower.

"Gray! Put a shirt on!" she yelled in a whispering voice.

He blushed, and jumped away from the door, through on a shirt, and walked in as if he didn't care that the scariest women around is right there.

"Ms. President, may you let my friend go?"

Erza turned round, frustrated to see the boy she left off easy, to come back as if his playing a game with her.

"I thought I told you not to be caught without a pass again,?"

"I know... and I apologize... But I couldn't leave a friend behind for something that wasn't her fault. She was only saving me and my friend."

Gray was dead serious, as Erza respected this, but didn't show any hint of caring, to let Gray know that she was still in charge, and in control of anything around her.

"Still. Even with that, what makes you think that you can barge in here, telling me what to do?"

"Because for something that she didn't do, and for something she doesn't deserve to get in trouble with, because of me? That's not her fault, and I take full responsibility for it. I protect my friends, and I won't let even you, Miss Erza Scarlet, get in my way for that."

Lucy looked up at him with aw. She didn't know what to say. She felt cared for. Erza on the other hand, was impressed, yet annoyed at the same time.

"Now me and Natsu are both responsible..-" Before he could finish his sentence, Erza's eyes widened to the name, 'Natsu'.

"Natsu?!" She yelled, running past both Gray and Lucy throwing them both on the floor, running through the door of the console room, and heading straight towards the locker room. Gray and Lucy were on the floor and wondered, _'What was going on?'_

Natsu was in the only working shower in the Men's locker room, and sat under the shower head for a long time.

_'Why can't I control my feelings? Why can't __**He **__just leave already?!'_

He stepped out of the locker, picking up his towel, and wrapping it around his waist, and sitting down on one of the benches.

Erza hit the locker room doors, but realized they were locked. She pulled out a set of keys, and put one of them into the door, and unlocked it. She snuck in quietly as Natsu started to sing. She was confused... very confused... she's never met the boy, but from what he was described as, this didn't fit him at all...

_**FLASHBACK **_

_'How did this happen?' Erza asked sternly, trying to get some answers from the blonde boy from Phantom High._

_'Well...It... It was our faults... But! HE IS A MONSTER!'_

_'A monster?'_

_'Ye-yes! His blood thirsty, just cold... I couldn't never imagine this kid ever having any friends what so ever... he would kill them!'_

_'Your saying this boy does, indeed go to our school?'_

_'YES! HE DOES! His voice is the scariest thing you will ever hear...'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_'doesn't sound scary to me...sounds...actually... nice.' _Erza thought as she walked in slowly, listening to the pinked haired boy sing.

"_I Find it kind of funny...  
__I find it kind of sad...  
the dreams in which I'm dieing, are the best I've ever had...  
find it hard to tell you..  
Find it hard to take...  
when people run in circles it's a very very...  
Mad world...  
Mad world..._"

Erza was astonished, and touched at the same time. She had no words to describe how beautiful and touching that really was. He didn't even sing a whole song, and already Erza felt sorta attached.

_'Not scary at all...'_She thought.

As she got closer... and closer... Out of no where, the pink haired boy stood up, and turned around, to see a beautiful scarlet haired girl standing only 6 feet away. There eyes met, and shined at each other. Erza noticed the amazing built of Natsu's body, and the way his eyes pierced through her own, making her feel different then the way she looked at him before.

Natsu, now noticing how beautiful her face looked, not that it didn't before, but it looks better at head level instead of ground level. Her eyes told a novel, waiting to be read, but by whom? They ask. Natsu and Erza stood there, for what felt like an eternity.

They had finally met. They finally see something that haven't see in each other before. It was the perfect moment that could last a life time... Key words... **"Was Perfect."**

GWAH! GIRL!"

**AH! xD I thought I would end it like that just to leave you guys with something to think about :P Sorry if i did more with Gray and Lucy, but, like I said, I'm trying to develop other characters too, and If i don't develop supporting characters, how are they suppose to support other characters if they can't support them selves O.o...**

**Anyways, heres a couple qustions: What should pairings be? Im heading towards a NaZa and GrayLu (sorry, don't know the Abv. for that..)**  
**But, I want your feedback! Also, should I make the chapters smaller, with quicker updates? Or longer chapters, and alittle bit longer of an update! Thank you guys, and please please please Review! The more Reviews i get, the more i want to write this story! :D**  
**So, like i promised... Heres a small, small preview for the next story :3**

* * *

Natsu opened the door, embarrassed and pissed out of all hell...

_'what was I suppose to say, Hi! My name is Natsu! I almost just killed a couple guys from Phantom High! What about you? Stupid Stupid...'_

Erza ran out before him, sitting near the doors to hear him banging his head on the walls, calling himself stupid, and made her giggle unintentionally. She thought to herself,

_'He doesn't seem bad at all...'  
_

**PLEASE REVIEW :D See ya guys next time :D**


	4. The past never leaves us

**Hey there everyone! :D Sorry, I know it's been a week, but literally I've had no time. Today i decided I'd write it all, and it came out alot smoother today, then other days when im i was tight on time.  
****Please tell me if your liking the way im doing this, because If you do, I'll continue. If not, I will change, lol. Anways, Im changing the rating to Rated 'M' For further chapters :3 Ill update ya more at the end, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.**

Chapter 4: The past never leaves us

As_ she got closer...out of nowhere, the pink haired boy stood up, and turned around, to see a beautiful scarlet haired girl standing only 6 feet away. Their eyes met, and shined at each other. Erza noticed the amazing built of Natsu's body, and the way his eyes pierced through her own, making her feel different then the way she looked at him before._

Natsu, now noticing how beautiful her face looked, not that it didn't before, but it looks better at head level instead of ground level. Her eyes told a novel, waiting to be read, but by whom? They ask. Natsu and Erza stood there, for what felt like an eternity.

They had finally met. They have finally seen something that hasn't been seen in each other before. It was the perfect moment that could last a life time...

_**Was Perfect.**_

"GWAH! GIRL!"

Natsu screamed embarrassed, because he had nothing but a towel surrounding him, and Erza, the Student Body President was the only other person in there, and was looking right at him. Erza looked away from embarrassment also, her face being the color of her hair. It was almost darker then her scarlet hair.

Taking a step back, Natsu slipped on his bar of soap that was on the ground, then flying backwards, yelling as he fell, and hit his head on the hard, white tile that he was standing on.

"OUCH!" He yelled in painful yelp, getting the Scarlet haired girl's attention.

She turned around to see him laying on the ground, and to see he was rubbing it fiercely, as it must have hurt a great deal. She ran over to help him up, just out of pear reaction, and as he rolled over to see her coming, he opened his eyes wide. He saw a beautiful slender girl, running towards him as if it was in slow motion. Her hair was shining, her eyes were dazzling, and at that moment, he felt like he was cared for. In the mist of his painful fall, he smiled with a glance right towards the Student President, making her blush for the slight moment he looked at her.

She saw Natsu look at her as she blushed, which made her infuriated as to letting someone, especially a boy, see her blush. As she got closer, she kicked him in the back, sending him into the wall, and she turned around crossing her arms, putting her head up, acting mad.

Natsu lay motionless, other than his leg twitching, tears ran of his face from his eyes that were in the shape of X's. He tried to make small noises, but he couldn't. He was literally feeling no pain; he just couldn't feel his body.

"Get up. I have some important things to speak with you, Mr. Dragneel." Erza said, trying to sound professional, still not looking at him.

Natsu conjured up enough strength, just to barley sit up, but he was still on the ground, in pain.

Erza looked over her shoulder, to notice a certain pink haired boy attempting to seat up, making her feel a little guilty for hurting the boy even more then he already was.

_'He deserved it. He saw me blush. No. One, see's me do something as immature and girly like that...'_

Sitting up, and couldn't help but have a grin on his face. He even chuckled. Erza was in shock. How could a boy that just hurt himself like that, and with a kick like hers, be laughing?

"You know, for someone that does Student council, you should definitely go out for soccer or something where you could use that strength, because let me tell ya', that hurt..." Natsu said with a smile, sitting up, looking at Erza.

Erza was absolutely stunned.

_'His not mad..? I-I didn't mean to do that him... and he doesn't even mind?'_

She noticed he was still in his towel, which made her look back to her previous location.

"I'd rather talk to you when you have the decency of having some clothes on in front of a lady."

Natsu looked down, and started to blush uncontrollably, feeling utterly embarrassed for his actions.

"GWAH!" He ran towards the back room where the lockers were, and where Erza couldn't see him, unless she came back there.

Erza grinned to herself, but knew that she was there because of the outbreak the boy caused outside of first period with those Phantom High boys. Was it really him? This goofball who's only made her laugh so far?

"Natsu is your name, correct?" She said in a louder tone, trying to get his attention from the back room.

Natsu looked up from his position from getting clothes on, and yelled, "Yes Ma'am, I'm the one and only, Natsu Dragneel."

She sighed from his clarification. She went from the nice tone, to a serious tone in a matter of seconds.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are suspected for a level two violation, by fighting with boys that are not from this school, during your class. Is that correct?"

There was no answer. Erza waited patiently. She was it hoping it wasn't him…but…

"It was me."

You heard Natsu say in serious tone, matching to what Erza first sounded like when she switched her voice to the same tone.

Before Erza could do something, you heard the pink haired boy talk again; trying to make since of what he was trying to say from earlier, "It was my fault that I got in that fight... If you want to punish me... then I deserve what's cumin' to me."

She opened her eyes in shock yet again.

"You accept the punishment?"

"Yes, yes I do." He said walking up from behind the lockers, dressed in black pants, another white t-shirt.

Erza looked at him confused, but still stern and 'scary'. Natsu was unaffected as he walked out looking at her in the eyes.

"Why didn't you try to escape, or lie, or do anything to get yourself out of this trouble?"

"Because... escaping from this would show that I'm afraid, other than embracing what my future is to hold. I could never lie well, probably because If I were to lie about something like this? I wouldn't forgive myself. **There are just some things in this world you just don't do**."

Erza stood there in astonishment, looking right at him as he said this in a very serious tone, looking right in her eyes. Beaming right towards her, and she was only trying to believe what was in front of her, and what her ears just heard.

_'There are just some things in this world you just don't do...'_

Erza was thinking to herself, going deep in thought, trying to clear where she thinks she heard that saying before...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was a dark enclosed room, and there were cold metallic bars that stood in front of it. Shadows from the darkness arose and tried to escape the fallen room, but nothing could evade. The shadows amongst the room could only find a small little girl, with unusual short, dark, scarlet hair._

_She sat near the bars looking out, to see nothing but darkness down the hallway. Yet, there was one light at the end, to provide for such people that lived there with some hope that they'll live._

_This wasn't the normal; 'Day-care' that kids would be dropped off too. This was Hell on Earth._

_A building that has no tomorrow..._

_Erza Scarlet, only Six years old, was in a facility ran by a mad man. He kidnapped hundreds of kids from their homes in a small town, killing all the adults, right in front of the children._

_Erza was one of the last, refusing to go, she got smacked for her behavior, her noise was bleeding, but she didn't care. She was resisting. Her father was in front of her trying to talk to her, to relive her of some pain... She could only remember vague memories of this day..._

_'Erza! Erza, look at me. Look at me Erza!'_

_**'There are just some things in this world you just don't do!'**_

_'__There are just some things in this world you just don't do__...'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Tears started to fall to towards the hard, titled floor, with a scarlet haired girl running out of the locker room not making a single remark, or statement towards our pinked haired boy.

He stood there wordless. Motionless.

Nothing but pear reaction towards the situation at hand, he ran out the door, the same one she did, to look around to nothing in sight.

She was gone.

"Dammit!" He said out loud, banging his head on the metal lockers next to the door.

_'How else was I supposed to tell her the truth? Hi! My name is Natsu! I almost just killed a couple guys from Phantom High! What about you? Stupid Stupid...'_

As he stood there banging his head on the lockers next to the door, Erza was sitting by herself, wiping her tears from her face, and unconsciously giggling from the boys actions, and smiled.

_'He doesn't seem bad at all...'_

She stood up, and walked away, making no noise for the crazed pinked haired boy to hear as he banged his head harder with each bang.

"Ugh... today is just. Not. My. Day..." Natsu said to himself, walking away from the lockers, rubbing his head fiercely trying to avoid on-coming traffic that would be coming from the end of second hour.

* * *

As he walked by the lockers, heading towards the office to clear his fault, a small implanted camera panned on the pinked haired boy as he walked by. It zoomed in on him, and watched him get out of its site.

"That's _Salamander _alright, tell the' boss we found him."

* * *

Natsu walked into the office, hoping he could just clear what he did, get the punishment done, and over with, and be on his marry way.

"Natsu, so, you decided to come to school after all?"

Natsu slowly looked around to see that ol' Gildarts was looking right him with his arms crossed, and had a serious grin on his face. Natsu's faced turned white, and his jaw dropped a little.

"Gil...darts…h-hey there! I was just goanna come by and say-"

Natsu started to say nervously, but was cut off by Gildarts.

"Cut it boy. I know you were out doing something; I just wanted to come here your excuses this time. It better be a good one."

"It is! I mean…" Trying to re-phrase his answer, to make it seem like it really wasn't an excuse.

"Come on, let's go see Dreyar now. His been waiting."

"He has...?!"

"Yep. Gray's already in there so don't have to worry about him not showing."

Natsu looked down as he started to walk,

"Wonderful…"

Gildarts only chuckled as Natsu walked passed him, and headed towards the principal's office.

When they walked in there, they saw a small man with short white hair, and an old, worn out face, but fierce as ever. He was wearing a white coat, with black pants. He was yelling at the top of his lungs, to the point to where his face was getting red. Jumping on this table, and throwing his hands up in the air, as gray just sat there, looking like he was listening, and taking it all in.

"AND further more! You can't be going where ever you like, skipping class whenever you-"

The door behind Gildarts and Natsu shut, grabbing Mr. Dreyar's attention, and pausing his rampage speech that he was giving Gray.

Natsu gulped.

"YOU! You're the one I've been looking for!"

He jumped down from the table, and took Natsu's arm, threw him against a chair, making him sit down it.  
"Listen here brat! I can't be worrying about you and shirtless around here anymore!" Gray screamed, looking for his shirt, "I've got a school to run, and if you boys keep on making a ruckus for me to clean up, then I'm going to have to suspend you boys!"

Mr. Dreyar said with a strict tone, face red and pointing fingers at both boys.

"Yes sir." The boys said in unison and their heads down in apology.

"Makarov, what did they do anyways, I'm quite interested."

Makarov looked back at the boys, more specifically, Natsu, and started to explain.

Never saying that he turned into _**Him**_, to hide what he really is inside, but he did go into some detail of what happened.

"So, the Phantom High boy started this fight?" Gildarts asked in a serious tone.

"Yes they did. I wouldn't start a fight without a reason, good or bad reason… still, a reason."

Makarov acted tired, and sighed to the boy's statement.

"Well…I can't yell at you for defending yourself… and you weren't even on school grounds! Natsu, how am I supposed to suspend you if you didn't fight on my property?"

Natsu and Gray grinned as Gildarts shook his head with a smile.

"So, does that mean were off the hook?" Natsu asked with a pleading smile towards Makarov.

Makarov looked at Gildarts, and both of them started to laugh. Gray just shook his head, and Natsu's big smile faded away.

"Of course you're not! You still got into a fight with another student from another high school, and you were late to class, so that's a detention right there!"

Makarov said with scowling laugh, making Natsu and Gray frown, sighing almost simultaneously.

"Listen, It can't be that bad boys. Just do it, and get it over with." Gildarts said walking over padding both Gray and Natsu on the shoulders, while chuckling.

"Get your hands of me old man, this is his entire fault!" Pointing at Natsu, crossing his arms, looking the other way.

Natsu getting a tick mark on his forehead, turned around, grabbing Gray's shoulder, and turning him around to face him.

"What did you say Ice brain?"

"You heard me!"

"You wanna go?!"

They where butting their heads together, Natsu with a red aura, and Gray with a blue one. Both Aura's where radiating off each other to the point where it visible for everyone else to see.

"Really!? Right here! Do you want more punishment?" Makarov tried to remind them, after they both just got a detention from him just a couple minutes ago.

"And I bet the student Body president gave ya something, Natsu," looking directly at him, making Natsu remember that Erza was going to do something.

They both stop butting heads, as Natsu seeped down in his chair, forgetting about the punishment he was going to receive from Erza.

"Aw man… This isn't fair…"

"Oh shut up flame brain, I don't see you dying from this."

"And I don't see your name brought in this conversation! So shut up!"

"With who? Yourself?! And I don't tell me when I can't join into a conversation! I'll do what I damn well please!"

"You wanna go Popsicle?!"

"Right on hothead-"

Gray was cut off by Gildarts grabbing both Natsu and Gray by the collars, kicking open the door, and tossing the boys out of the room.

"And STAY OUT! Go ask Mira for a pass! Both of ya!" yelled an angry little man, jumping up and down from the room, chanting with his fists pumped up in the air.

"See you tomorrow, IN class, both of you. Good day boys."

"Yes sir. See ya later."

Natsu and Gray both rubbed their heads, getting off the ground, looking at each other.  
They walked down the hallway quite until Natsu punched Gray in the arm.

"What was that for!"

"For starting this mess!"

"This was all your fault to begin with!"

"So?!"

"So, it's all your fault!"

"Nu uh!"

Natsu and Gray battered back and forth with each other down the hallway, making their way to the student council room.

After Gildarts locked the door, he looked at the now sitting down Makarov, sighing, and looking out the window.

"What do you want to do, Makarov?"

"I don't know right now, Gildarts. I can only hope that this situation doesn't go any further then it is right now. If it escalates, then we will have to do something about it."

Gildarts looked at him simply surprised, but never showing it.

"So, were just going to watch? Old man, you know how Natsu get's, Gray too."

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't get nearly like anything that's happened in the past. We can only hope that Natsu's learning how to deal with things by himself."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Makarov confused, turns around, now looking directly at Gildarts as he walks up to also look out the window.

"I don't think he can do this by himself anymore. Just from a simple push made him go out of control. I can't keep on watching out for him, he won't let me help him like that."

Makarov shook his head in disappointment, trying to think of another solution.

"Other than Gray, or their friend Lucy, who else can help? Mira and Elfman Can't help…"

"Don't remind me. Look, will find someone to get through that thick skull of his, even if I gotta beat into him, he'll get my point."

They grinned at each other, trying to lighten up the serious environment, and stress in the air.

"For now, just keep it on the down low. If it escalates, intervene, if not, just let the situation run its course, and hopefully it will just die down."

"If that's what you want, then so be it old man."

"Don't be calling me an old man!"

"Sorry, take it easy!" Gildarts said while laughing walking towards the door, "I'll keep you in the loop, see ya later old man!"

"You call my Mr. Dreyar, and nothing more! Leave my room!"

"Yes Sir!"

Gildarts said grinning, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Natsu banged on the student council door loudly, looking down and around, as him and Gray stood their awkwardly.

A cheerful white haired girl ran to the door to open it, to see two boys standing there with fake smiles, trying to act as if they weren't in trouble.

"You boys can't fool me, come on in, I'll write ya a pass."

"Thanks Mira!"

Mirajane Strauss, a beautiful young lady with long snow-white hair, an amazing figure, and a face of an angle. A junior, that's already seventeen and always having a smile to re-assure everyone that everything, will be ok.

"Welcome boys, go ahead, take a seat, I'll get you those passes."

"How've ya been Mira? Haven't heard from ya lately," Gray said sitting down, Natsu not saying anything.

Mira grabbed the passes, walked over to the table, and sat down across from them. She was wearing a white shirt, with a blue skirt.

"I've been good! But it doesn't sound the same way for you boys, what's been going on?" Mira said with a cute concerned face.

The whole room went silent, as the mood of the room went from happy, to stressful and sadness.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, and back at Mira. She sighed, looking down, her heart pumping hard, her stomach dropped.

Natsu turned his body the other way, not looking at Mira having his head down, trying to avoid any eye contact.

Gray looked at both of them, and sighed. He looked around, and saw no one but them in the room.

"Look, Mira… It was just a small incident… nothing major at all… He didn't even start it, it's nothing like how he used to-"

Mira looked up with her eyes piercing Gray. Her hands where gripped hard as she hit the table, startling Gray.

"Don't! There's no need to bring anything up," She eyed Natsu, who was still looking away, she frowned, "Look, I hope it was just a onetime thing… I don't think any one of us could handle that happening again…"

"And it won't." Natsu said with a stern voice, still looking the other way.

"Natsu…" Mira said quietly.

"Look, it was an accident. I won't let it happen again."

Gray looked at him, and shook his head, and padded him on the back. Natsu shrugged him off, stood up and walked towards the doors.

"Thank you Mira, Gray, grab my pass. I'll be waiting out in the hall." He said looking briefly over his shoulder, with a stern, but sad voice, and then walking out of the room.

Mira sat down, trying to put on a fake smile, but could hardly hold one.

"Mira, it will be ok… I promise." Gray tried saying, as he walked over to Mira, to try to comfort her.

"I wish you could hold that promise Gray… I really do…"

A couple tears began to fall, as she sat there staring at the wall, trying to give no eye contact, and giving off a fake a smile.

"You're not going to fool me with that smile Mira… It's ok to let it out…"

"W-what are y-you talking about," Sniffling, trying to hold it in, as she smiled, "I'm not trying to fool anyone. I'm only trying to let myself know that I'm ok. I'm ok…" She began to cry a little bit more, but still trying to hold it in.

"Mira, please… it's ok to cry… pain is only weakness leaving the body… let it come out, so you can overcome it later…"

"I told myself, I wouldn't let the past get to me… But every time we see each other… Every time he starts fighting again…-"

"Mira!"

She was startled by Gray turning her round, and having her face him. There eye's piercing through one another's.

"It's not your fault, never was! Don't let the past be brought up, it's done and over with… Things happen, and we all need to move on! He still hasn't either, and you know it… But for the sake of everyone, don't let his fighting hurt you! It's his own damn fault if he does something rational like that! I know his not trying to, so don't think the past is going to happen again, Mira!"

She looked at him, and just started to cry, and couldn't stop it. Gray comforted her, and let her cry it all out. No matter how long ago things happened, the past never leaves us...

After some time, Gray got Mira to sign the passes, and made sure she was ok to go on throughout the day. When Gray went outside the doors, and looked around, of course, Natsu was gone.

"Just great… How worse can this day get?"

* * *

Erza started to walk out of her third period, and decided that she would go outside, on top of the roof to get some fresh air.

_'I can't believe how this day is going, how worse can it get?"_

As she walked up towards the roof top, when she opened the doors, she saw the same pinked haired boy leaning on the metal bars, to keep students from falling. The same boy that made her day so ballistic is right there in front of her. She felt a little weird just walking up to him, he didn't seem to be as energetic as earlier, nor did he seem like he was in the mood to be scolded to be up here when you're not supposed to be. (Of course Erza is, she's the Student Body President.)

"Are you alright?" She said from afar, startling the Pinked haired boy, instantly turning around to realize it was her.

"Yea, I'm fine. Did you come and find me to scold me?"

"Why would you assume that?" Erza said in a stern like voice.

"Because that's why you came to see me last time. I'm really not in the mood to be scolded at right now, I'm sorry." Natsu said, turning back, looking of the top of the building, looking into the gray, gloomy sky.

Erza was concerned, and shocked at the same time.

"Well, I just came up here to take a breather, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, mines the same reason."

Erza looked at him, and walked near where he was standing, but not next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it..?" Erza said, not sure if she said it right.

She wasn't used to just walking up to someone she barely knew, and asking about their personal life, especially not to help.

"Naw, but thank ya for asking, Ms. President." He said with a grin, looking at her, and then looking back towards the sky.

"It's Erza. Erza Scarlet." She said sternly, but softly because she could tell he wasn't nowhere near in the same mood he was in earlier.

"Scarlet?"

"Is there something wrong with my name?" She said now, a little mad by the way he questioned it.

"No, no, it's a pretty name!" Natsu said with a smile now looking at a blushing Erza in the eyes,

"**Like the color of your hair!**"

Erza froze, having to think about what he just said.

_'Like the color of your hair…the color of My, Hair…'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_In the shadowy darkness, kids sat, stood, and lay down in the cold, deathly feeling cell. Erza Scarlet, sat next to a wall in a curled up position, looking out the bars that stood in place next to her. She had an eye patch over her right eye, an incident that happened when her father died._

_When Erza tried to resist, she was hit in her right eye, causing her excruciating pain… and she was temporarily blinded in that eye._

_As she sat, against the wall, many boys were in that cell with her, with only one other girl._

_They tried to have fun with each other, but could never achieve this. They were imprisoned against their will…_

_As she sat there, ready to cry from grief and sorrow, a boy with a red tattoo over his right eye, and blue hair walked over to her and sat right next to her. She scooted away asking, 'why are you sitting next to me?'_

_'Because, you looked lonely...' He said with an honest answer, with a small re-assuring grin, trying to let her know that it's ok._

_'W-Well…I-I'm fine… I don't need anybody…' she said trying to look the other way, hoping he would leave._

_'Everyone needs someone, and I just want to help ya…'_

_'Well help someone else…'_

_'But I want to help you…'_

_She turned around with tears in her face, pointing towards the other kids in the cell, 'Then help me, by helping someone else!'_

_The boy sat there quite, as all the other kids went silent from this sudden outburst by the little girl._

_'…What's your name..?'_

_She sat there for a second; not looking at him, then looked over her shoulder._

_'Erza.'_

_'Do you not have a last name..?'_

_'Is there a problem with that?!'_

_'No! Not at all!' He said, waving his hands back and forth, 'I was just wondering…'_

_'who cares about a last name, there's no good ones…'_

_'Yes there are! You know what? I'm going to give you one.'_

_'Well, if isn't good, then I'm not using it.'_

_The boy sat there happy as he nodded, trying to think of one. He noticed the girl's short hair, and snapped for success when he thought of something._

_'I got it!'_

_'Well, what do you got?'_

_'How about Scarlet!'_

_She turned around, and looked at him with a confused face._

_'Scarlet? Why Scarlet?'_

_'Because, it's_

_**like the color of your hair!**'_

_Erza blushed, turning around and looking out._

_'Scarlet…Erza Scarlet! I like that name!' She smiled for the first time, in a long time, and not a single tear dropped…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Erza began to tear up, but she turned round fast enough so Natsu wouldn't notice, but of course he saw her do something.

"Hey, are you alright?" Now being his turn to be concerned, turned around noticing her hands were covering her face, shaking her head.

"Hey…I don't know what's wrong… but you can talk to me… I'll be here for you… ok?"

Erza turned around showed one tear dropped, as they looked at each other in the eyes, not breaking the moment they were having.

"I-I'm…-" she started to say, but then she blushed, causing her to kick Natsu in the shin, causing him to fall, and yell out in pain. She stormed off towards the door.

"What was that for?!"

She opened up the door and gave him a piercing look, but then mouthed, 'Thank you', and slammed the door behind her.

"I do not get that girl…" rubbing his knee, "Nice one moment, then scary the next! What can possibly be scarier than her?"

"Boss, what do ya want to do about _Salamander_?" Asked the blond boy that fought aginst Natsu, and loosed.

"We will plan, then attack. We need to find his weakness, and use them against him…" The man said.

He had black clothing, with iron piercings down his noise, his ears, and other various places around his body. He had long, jet like hair, and a devil like smile.

"How will we do that, boss?"

"Will have someone go on the inside maybe…Yea, someone do that, find out everything about him, his life, friends, family, everything! And will tear this _Salamander _into shreds…Gee-Hee!"

**Alright! Well, sorry if It wasn't long enough, or there were grammar, spelling, ect. I tried! xD But what really gets me about this chapter is the past being brough up, if anyone wants a dedicated 'Past' chapter i have to get alot of reviews asking for it :D  
Anyways, There will be more Erza Natsu, Like i said, I'm trying to go slow with them, because if i rush it, I'll screw it up. Anyways, please give me your feedback, it would be appericated, and used greatly!  
I might update this update, only because it's very late here, but i wanted to post just for you guys :D so, PLEASE REVIEW i can't ask enough. Lol, the more reviews I get, the more I write, and the faster i write! - well, as fast i can write, and create ideas...:P  
Well thank you guys, and A preview i pressume..? :D**

Natsu began to panic when his front door was wide open, and everything looked destroyed. He wasn't sure what had happened, but all he could hear was a small whimper from a cat inside the wooden house, begging to be rescued.

"HAPPY!" Natsu ran inside, looking for his desperate cat that was in need...

Thats when he was ambused by the man waiting for him behind the door...

**Ok, Not the best preview, but you know what things happen. I'll probably change it, but just a general idea where I'm going with this. SO PLEASE REVIEW I can't say it enough, xD so thank you, and see you guys hopefully soon! **


	5. I promise, Lisanna

**Well I hope you guys are in for a long one! This chapter is literally about 9,533 words, and increasing as I type this update thing. The lack of reviews upsets me, but I won't complain about it, as long as I get alot of reviews for this chapter! Seriously...T.T**

**I worked very hard on this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll talk to you more at then end of the story, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.**

Chapter 5: I promise, Lisanna.

The next day came, and the weather was nice. Natsu made the morning class, barely, thanks to Gildarts making an effort to try to reason with the boy, even though he wasn't doing his part to reason with him.

Natsu wasn't acting like himself. Ever since the incident yesterday, he wasn't as cheerful or energetic as he usually is.

Earlier that morning, when Natsu was running in, Gray and Lucy were talking outside the big doors to Fairy High. When Gray tried to talk to him, he was ignored.

"Why are ya ignoring me bastard?" Gray said in a mad voice, trying to get his attention.

Natsu turned around slightly, with his eyes looking blood shot, and not looking happy in any way, shape, or form.

"Natsu, what's wrong..?" Lucy said very concerned, trying to figure out what was going on.

Clearly seeing that Natsu was nowhere in the mood to be talked to, but she continued attempting to reach out to him, even though he refused.

"Look shithead, you can have a bad day all you want," he said, with Natsu turning around fully, and Gray being serious, letting him know he meant business, "but taking it out on your friends isn't going to help you out any. So watch how you treat your friends, ya hear?"

Natsu looked at Gray, with a dead look in his piercing onyx eyes, walking closely to him, as if he was changing…

"I didn't exactly sleep last night. At least I came today, so you can shut it."

He looked at Lucy through the corner of his eyes, "Sorry Luce, I'm just not feeling good."

She nodded, still very concerned about the pinked haired boy.

As they were all in the same first period, both Gray and Lucy paid special attention towards there moody friend. Lucy looked over to notice Gray, as he sat there, looking nervous, eyeing Natsu after every statement Gildarts made towards the class. She's never seen neither of them the way they're acting now. Lucy pulled out her phone, and started to text Gray,

_Hey, what's going on with you, and Natsu? :/…_

With him, I don't know, but there's nothing up with me. Why do you ask?

Lucy could clearly see that he was lying, as she sat two rows back, and two rows over from him, so she had clear view of Gray in her sight.

_Gray, you're lying. You know I can see you, right?_

Gray turned around slightly to see Lucy giving him the look. He blushed and slowly turned around, looking down and typing.

_Look, I'm just, "Concerned" for idiot over here, so don't worry. I'm fine._

_'Well, at least he isn't lying about that...'_

she thought to herself, trying to make sense of what was happening with Natsu and Gray.  
_  
Alright… still, I'm watching you._

Little creepy there, don't ya think?

She blushed, not responding back, but taking a piece of paper, crumbling it, and throwing it at the back of the stripper's head. He turned around after being hit, and rubbed his head with a small smile and a chuckle towards Lucy. She had a tick mark appear on her forward, as she got red, wanting to jump up during class, walk over there, and beat him senseless.

Natsu stayed awake in Gildarts class, but just barely.

_'I swear… next time I'll just have Happy lay over my eyes, so I won't be able to keep them open… so tired…'_

Natsu began to fall asleep, but thoughts of why he was acting so hostile towards Gray and Lucy flooded his mind,

_'Why…why was I acting like that? It couldn't of been what happened yesterday? No… I won't let **him **take over again…but man, am I sleepy…'_

Natsu began to sleep, going deep into his conscious, starting to dream of past memories that could cause such a hostile mood towards his friends…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was freshmen year at Fairy High. It was around October, the leaves that year didn't change the beautiful colors that it usually does. They were dark black, brown, and gray.  
__  
The air even tasted bad, as if death was everywhere, and no was able to change it._

_The doors of Fairy High stayed opened, and there was no late policy, but if you were late, you had to explain why, and do extra work, so mean less to say, no one wanted more work, so they came earlier. Gray had walked up towards the doors, waiting for someone. A younger Gray, but he was extremely different. Other than his difference in clothing, his whole domineer was changed. He walked as if he was ready to attack. He didn't look anyone directly in the eyes, and he was acting as if he didn't like people._

_A couple boys walked past Gray, bumping shoulders with him as he walked by. Gray immediately turned around, grabbed the boy that bumped him by his shoulder,_

_'Listen asshole, do that again, and I'll kick your ass so fucking hard, you'll be ripped to shreds, and sent home in a box to your dear old shitty mom, ya hear me?'_

_The boy pushed him off, running away from Gray, only to have him smirk from his work, and walk towards the door._

_In the distance a young pinked haired boy walked towards the doors…_

_'Salamander! What took you so long?' Gray yelled from a distance._

_The boy had yellow piercing eyes, wearing a black sweatshirt, and black jeans. His teeth were sharp, and his smile scared the innocence. This was not Natsu._

_'Shut your mouth, I told you, I'd be here, didn't I?'_

_Gray nodded, as Salamander came up, and grabbed him by the throat laughing. Gray laughed too, but was also holding his throat for dear life._

_'Eh! Let go of me asshole! Take it out on the guys were meeting' later!'_

_Salamander let go of him, nodding to Gray's suggestion, 'Alright then. We're do we go, I know I'm not staying here for much longer.'_

_'Well, we meet with them over in the park; we gotta make sure no funny business goes on with the deal. I know the others are coming too, so we don't need to worry about the important stuff gone. Alright?'_

_Salamander, un-amused by his words, stared out into the October day. He growled,_

_'Fine. Then what to do in the mean time?'_

_Gray looked around, then started to laugh, 'wanna go to class?'_

_Salamander laughed, slamming his hand into the wall he was standing next to, making a small dent in the brick wall._

_'That's a good one Gray!'  
_  
_The way he talked was very cold, non-forgiving and mostly dark. His laugh was piercing, along with his eyes, and his voice, just everything about him scared the normal person._

_'Hey, I try right?'_

_'Of course! We all need to try sometimes…sometimes a little bit more than others…' Salamander said, looking at Gray smiling, 'Right, Gray?'_

_Even though it wasn't Natsu, the way he said that, and the way he acted led for Gray to believe that Natsu was still in there, and Salamander and him were alike._

_'Of course!' He smiled back, trying not to think of Natsu…_

_As Gray looked outside the doors of Fairy high, he noticed two White headed people walking up, and both of them wearing black clothing. Gray's eyes widened, trying not to think of Salamander's reaction when he sees them._

_Before Gray could say anything, Salamander had already turned around, and his smile diminished._

_'Crap...' Gray said aloud._

_Mira Strauss and Elfman Strauss walked up together. Elfman was smaller, but he was starting to get in shape, and his white hair was spiky. His eyes never met with Salamander's, even though Salamander wouldn't keep his eyes off of him. His fist tightened, and was ready to do horrible things. Gray grabbed Salamander and said,_

_'Not hear. Not now. This are our friends, do you really want to start a fight with your friend?'_

_Salamander growled at him, not taking his eyes off him._

_'Whatever.'_

_Mira walked up, and took a breath, attempting a smile,_

_'Good morning Gray, Natsu.'_

_'That's not my name, 'Salamander said, not even looking at Mira as Elfman walked past waiting for her sister to come with._

_'Well, I know you as Natsu, that's your birth name, is it not?' Mire said very sweetly, looking directly at Salamander, with Gray nervous as one could be, hoping nothing would happen._

_'It may be, but it came from some whore probably, and my good for nothing piece of shit father, so screw them both. If there gonna leave me, then I leave my real name. My name is Salamander.'_

_Mira was about to start crying, and Elfman turned around, his fists gripped tightly together, Salamander smiling, waiting for the white haired boy to punch him, but Gray intervened at the right time._

_'Enough Salamander! Stop it! Mira, I'm sorry, why don't you and Elfman had to class, we have things that we need to do anyways.'_

_Mira ran in the school, with Elfman behind her, and Salamander watched them run down the hall._

_Salamander was laughing._

_'What are you laughing about?!' Gray screamed._

_'What? You didn't find that hilarious?! Didn't you see her face? It was priceless! And Elfman was acting all big and tough, oh what morning!'_

_'you know, you need to figure out not to be so God damn **Hostile **towards your friends, treating them like shit! What the hell Salamander?!'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Natsu woke up suddenly in the middle of the class with a scream. Everyone was looking at him. Natsu stood up, stumbling outside the doors of the main room. Gildarts looked at Gray and Lucy; Gray nodded and jumped up, with Lucy right behind him.

Natsu ran up the stairs, howling out his pain in his head, not able to control these memories that were flowing into his head. He stumbled onto the roof and fell down, screaming in agonizing pain, tears started to flow out of his eyes.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

As he laid there, rolling back and forth. When his pain finally gave in, and went away, he could only lay there with tears in his eyes. Natsu's pain was all in his head, but it was so bad that it was generating all the pain from his head to the outside, creating physical pain. He was remembering his counter parts memories as if they were his own. What he did, how he treated people, especially his friends…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_'Please stop! W-we didn't mean to lie! We just didn't know what else to-'before the boy could finish his sentence, his face was smashed in by a bloody hand, knocked out, and thrown off to the side._

_Salamander wasn't satisfied from his work, so he continued to be up the helpless boys that were sent by their boss to make deals with Salamander._

_He took another boy by the throat, and beat his face in multiple times, blood was flying everywhere, some got on Salamanders lips. He threw the boy off to the side, not caring about what he looked like, or what pain the other boy was in, he licked the blood from the boy of his lips, and grinned evilly looking at the other boys,_

_'So, whose next?'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"NO ONE! NO ONE IS NEXT! STOP IT!" Natsu screamed out into the air, trying to regain what posture he had left. **_  
_**  
The sky had started to get black, and thunder was in the distance. Lightning struck nearby the building. Natsu started to roll again in pain, holding his head so hard, he felt like it was going to bleed.

"WHY WON'T… YOU EVER JUST LEAVE?!" He yelled furiously into the sky, as it thundered back as if it was responding.

He started whispering to himself, trying to stop the pain, "Why… why won't you leave me alone… you've only made me weaker…"

As it started to rain, Natsu lay there with tears in his eyes, flowing down his face, as he curled up on the ground, gripping his fists hard…

A hand was felt on his right shoulder. He turned around to look, but lightning stroke, blinding him, and felt himself being carried. He didn't know where, and had lost the energy to stay awake.

* * *

Natsu's eyes began to open slowly, not realizing where he was. He opened them slowly, and looked around to notice he was in the nurse's office at school. He blinked a couple of times, noticing he was under some soft blankets.

_'Gildarts and the Old man are gonna give me hell for doing this…'_

was this first thing he could think of, as his rubbed his head.

The one thing he didn't notice was that the door had just opened, and when he looked up, to whom he thought it would be a teacher, or his stripper friend, but no. It was someone else.

Natsu looked with wide eyes, and froze up, not realizing what to say or what to do, but just to sit and stare.

"Hey there, you're awake. How are you feeling?" said the beautiful student body president.

"I-I'm…I'm ah… how, did you know…?" He started to say, watching her come in and sit in the chair next to him.

"Well, when your name is being yelled loudly throughout the hallways by your friends, I kind-of had a feeling to where you might be. Last time I found you on the roof, so I decided I'd look again." She said looking out the window, acting as though it wasn't a big deal to her.

"Erza…" Natsu said in low tone voice, looking directly at her eyes.

Erza looked down and was then memorized by his eyes, looking directly at him. She felt her heart skip a beat, and so did Natsu's for some reason. It may have been because of the incident at hand, but maybe it was something more…

"Thank you…" He said, looking away, as if it wasn't big a deal.

Erza seemed happy from the situation. Even though what happened wasn't good, just hearing this goofy boy say something like that, made her feel… good.

"Your welcome…" she said, looking at him, having a little blush to her face, not realizing that she was blushing.

When Natsu and Erza met each other with their eyes, Gray so happened to walk into the nurse's room,

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Gray said with a smirk, leaning on the wall watching them look at each other.

Erza suddenly blushed from embarrassment, punched Natsu in the stomach, causing him to yell out, and fell back into the bed with X's for his eyes, and she stormed off, not looking at Gray as she stormed by.

"Why does she have to act nice, and then go all scary again…?" Natsu said lying there, whining.

Gray chuckled, walking over to Natsu and sitting down in the chair next to him, "I find it sort of funny, but that's just me I guess…" he said, then his face frowned, and his face turned into a shadow, covering his eyes.

"Natsu."

Natsu looked over, and noticed how serious Gray was, which in response, made Natsu turn serious too.

"Was it **_Him_**? Did **_he _**do this?"

Natsu looked down, his face was diminished, it went from happy go lucky, to pure seriousness, and frustration.

Erza had come back, noticing that she had left her glasses on the side table in the nurse's room. When she heard the boys talking, she stopped next to the door, trying to listen in on what they were saying.

"I was having his memories… memories of when **_He _**was in control…" He said, gripping his fists.

"So, it wasn't **_him_**… but **_his_**… memories…?"

"Yes… I don't know, it might have been **_him _**but I doubt it… I was in control this time… Not **_him_**."

Erza's face was confused as ever. Listening in on this conversation was making her heart beat slower, and she slowly let herself slide down on the wall, so she was sitting on the ground, listening in on the conversation.

"Well… With the incident yesterday, and Mirajane talking yesterday, and now –"

"You leave her out of this Gray. It's not her fault about what happened…" Natsu yelled, and said in a serious voice, looking straight at him, his eyes altered colors for the brief second of anger that shot through him.

Erza sat there, motionless…

_'Mira? What does she have to do with what's going on… what incident…the fight?'_

"Calm down before things get out of control Dammit… listen, it's no one's fault here. Just calm down so we can-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN! Mira had nothing to do with anything, it was all my fault… everything was my fault in this, don't you understand Gray?!"

His eyes began to change, and the way he started acting, was changing too.

"Everything I did was my fault, with **_Him _**always around, and making everyone's lives a living hell!"

Natsu sat up in his bead in a hurry, trying to stand up, but Gray took him and pushed him down with force, much to Natsu's surprise.

"YOU LISTEN HERE ASSHOLE, I'm not going to let my friend go down in his own flames over something that happened in the past!"

Natsu took his arm, and spinned it the other way, Gray yelping, and realizing that it wasn't fully Natsu.

"The PAST ALWAYS LIVES WITHIN US! It never leaves you; it makes you live with the burdens that burn away your soul forever!" Natsu said, screaming shaking the room, and making Gray give up on holding him down.

Erza sat out there, was ready to run in, but held herself in, listening to the words that Natsu was saying.

_'This words…there so painful… I'm not the only one that's gone through the agony and pain then…'_

"Natsu, stop it! You're right… the past never does leave us, but not to live in you and make you suffer! But to help realize what you're doing wrong, and to move on, and learn from your mistakes! Not to cause more suffering!"

Natsu sat up again, standing up, pushing Gray out of his way, some tears falling from his face, as his eyes started to turn a bright piercing Yellow.

"Don't follow me. This conversation is over Gray. Stay away from me, while **I'm **still in control…"

Saying that, he ran out the doors, and looked over to see an upset sitting Erza, looking straight up. Looking only at his eyes as he ran out, to notice they weren't the grayish, loving eyes she seen before in the goofy pinked haired boy… they've become a piercing yellow, with hints of terror and suffering in them…

She could only stare in shock, speechless to her sight. Natsu could only look away as he ran outside the school into the dark, thunderous day, as lightning and thunder fused together to create the sound and light of eternal suffering.

Gray stood motionless staring at the wall, with one arm out, as if he was trying to hold him back, but he didn't have the nerve of telling him 'no'.

Erza walked in, sad and confused, looking at Gray as he sat down in the chair, holding his head…

She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the Black haired boy, but when he looked up, she saw tears. Tears that weren't suppose to be seen by no one else. Erza's eyes showed she wanted to help, and Gray could only shake his head.

"Please… I don't know what's going on… But I know I could do something to help… please, let me try…"

Gray couldn't even look at her, looking down at the ground, seeing a little puddle of tears appear below him.

"It's easier to ignore us Erza… I don't know how hectic your life is… but coming into ours is a nightmare… I'd rather not see another person suffer from what all we've had to go through…"

"I've been through so much in my life… I can't even explain it without breaking down. I may not know you guys as much as I wished but to tell you the truth… I feel that we all have a connection, and since we're all students here; it's my duty to protect and to help everyone in it. I won't back down from anything."

Gray looked up, noticing how serious Erza looked at him, only to receive smile from Gray, and nodding.

_'Maybe she can get to him… before it's too late…' _Gray thought to himself, looking at Erza.

Erza smiled faintly, knowing what the nodding meant. She stood up and as she walked out the door, she turned around and said, "If you want my honest opinion, I don't think his bad at all…"

"He really isn't bad Erza… It's what's inside of him that's bad…"

* * *

Natsu was fighting with his inner demon that was trying to come out, but Natsu was doing everything in his power to keep in **_him _**inside…

Thunder roared as the lightning flashed. The rain poured in sheets, making the sky even darker, as if it was already night time.

"I will not let **_you _**win…DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Natsu yelled running down the street, stumbling on his way.

Running towards his house, slipping a couple of times in the road, but standing right back up, his eyes were barely open.

Thunder was following him, along with strikes of lightning piercing his bright eyes. As he got closer and closer… he could feel himself, losing consciousness, feeling as though **_he _**was taking over…

"I…I won't let you…you-you… hear me…?" Natsu was mumbling to himself out loud.

As he got closer to his house, he was noticing something was wrong with his home… His door was wide open.

This triggered something deep in Natsu…

"HAPPY!" was the last thing he said, his eyes piercing yellow, starting to fully change into the **_Salamander _**that we all know and fear…

As the turning Natsu ran into his house, he could hear a faint whimper from his small cat, which only infuriated him more. When he entered the house, he started looking franticly for him…

A sound of a brick hit down onto the back of the pink haired boy's head, causing blood to fly everywhere…

"Happy…" Natsu said weakly as he was finally starting to change fully…

_'Just this once… bring this man hell for hurting Happy…'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was three years ago, on a bright sunny day in Magnolia. The people were happy, or they were at least putting on fake smiles for the world. As people roamed the streets that day, it's because the Magnolia parade was to happen later on that night, so everyone was preparing. Even our hot head Natsu was preparing._

_'Where are my shoes…? Ah crap, I left them t Gray's house,' Natsu said, younger, still tall, and starting to obtain his muscular figure._

_Natsu walked over his pile of dirty clothes, and his mess inside his little cabin home, to grab his cell phone Gildarts bought him, and called Gray._

_'Hello? What do you want Hothead?'_

_'Hey! Let off! This is serious! Are my good shoes at your house?'_

_You could hear Gray snickering at the other end of the phone, as Natsu got angry with a tick over his forehead._

_'What's so funny Popsicle?!'_

_'You got a big date with Lisanna or something?' Gray said snickering, as Natsu blushed and was ready to jump through the phone and strangle him._

_'Maybe… it doesn't matter! Are my shoes over there or not?'_

_'I dunno, they might be if someone's going on a big date!'_

_As Gray was laughing, Natsu's face was getting red, and more frustrated by the second._

_'You know what? Screw you! I'll just come over there, kick your ass, take my shoes and leave!'_

_'Bring it flame brain! My locks have locks! So good luck breaking in! But I'll take that offer on that fight of yours!'_

_'AHH! I don't have time for this! Are my shoes over there or not, seriously Gray.'_

_'Yea of course they here asshole, can't I have some fun with ya before ya leave me?'_

_'Is the stripper finally coming out of the closet?'_

_'You wish!' Gray laughed and Natsu laughed at the same time._

_'Well, come on over when you need them. Ui made cake for some reason, so if you want some, come get some.'_

_'CAKE?! HELL YEA! BE OVER THERE IN LIKE 10 MINUTES!' Natsu screamed with joy into the phone, ending the call, and finding some pants to put on._

_'I'll put my good clothes in my backpack, and change at Gray's.'_

_Natsu said out loud to himself, 'Then off to the parade with Lisanna later… just the two of us… What a GREAT day this will be!'_

_Natsu left the house, and ran over to Gray's to find him waiting outside for him. They went inside, and it was a bigger house then Natsu's log cabin. It had an upstairs, with stairs to the left walking in, and the kitchen was in front. The side room to the right was the family room, then there was basement if you went towards the kitchen and took a right, to open a door to see stairs._

_Coming down from the stairs from upstairs, was Leon._

_'What's **he **doing over here? Weren't you here like yesterday?' Leon said in a snotty attitude, with his arms crossed. He had white hair, and bigger eyes._

_'What Leon, ya don't like me or something?' Natsu said with a smile walking past him into the Kitchen where he smelled the freshly made chocolate cake._

_'Eh, give him a break Leon,' Gray said, walking a little bit past him._

_'Whatever. Ui just made that cake, so don't come crying to me when she complains about who ate it,' He said, walking back up stairs shaking his head._

_'Don't gotta be a dick all the time ya know,' Gray said under his breath, walking towards the kitchen._

_'Hey Ui! Natsu and I are going to have a slice of this cake if you don't mind!'_

_From the other side of the house, all you heard was, 'Alright! Whatever, just extra laps in the morning tomorrow!'_

_Gray sighed, looking at the cake, brings his smile back._

_'Ya sure Gray?'_

_'Oh yea, it will be worth it!'_

_The two boys had their slice outside in the sunny day, with a glass of milk for both of them._

_'So Natsu, where you and Lisanna going?'_

_Natsu blushed, not wanting to look at Gray, but Gray knew he had him now._

_'…the parade…' He mumbled, not looking at Gray as he was embarrassed._

_'Where? I don't think I heard ya correctly.'_

_'The Parade!' Natsu yelled at him, then turning back around looking the other way, 'Happy?'_

_Gray snickered looking back towards the outside._

_'Yep.'_

_Natsu put his cake and milk down, and punched Gray in the arm, causing him to react back._

_Thirty Minutes after the boys were done killing each other; Natsu put his shoes on along with his nicer clothes._

_'Where's Natsu?' Ui asked looking around._

_She had short black hair, and big Blue ocean eyes. She had a slim figure, along with being a little bit taller, giving her a better figure. She took both Gray and Leon in when both had nowhere else to go. There not real brothers, but at times, they treat each other like they are._

_'His changing, his got a big date tonight,' Gray said snickering towards Ui, as she only grinned waiting for him to get out of the bathroom._

_'Well, do I look alright?' Natsu walked out having a red striped shirt, nice jeans, and nice black shoes._

_'Wow, looking good Natsu,' Ui said looking him up and down with a grin._

_'Thanks!' Natsu said blushing._

_'Eh, whatever. At least you don't look like a bum.' Gray said turning around, making Natsu infuriated and embarrassed, as a tick mark appeared on his forehead._

_'Your lucky I'm already dressed, or I'd beat your-'He started to say, then noticed Ui was tapping her foot looking at Natsu with a scolding look._

_'…I mean…. Ah who am I kidding, your just lucky Gray!'_

_Both Gray and Ui smiled looking at each other, as Natsu started walking out infuriated._

_'Hey Natsu, let me give ya a ride, where do ya need to go?' Ui said walking in front of him, as Natsu only looked down._

_'It's ok… I can walk there myself.' Natsu said trying to walk past her, but couldn't due to Ui steeping ahead of Natsu, not allowing him to pass._

_'Let me give ya ride Natsu, I insist.'_

_'I'd do it Natsu; she always gets her way, one way or the other.' Gray said._

_An angry Ui eyed Gray with her, 'look' and looked back and Natsu with a smile, 'Come on Natsu, it's really nothing, just let me drive ya, so I can feel better about your safety, alright?'_

_Natsu looked up at Ui in confusion, not really understanding what she meant by that, but sighed._

_'Alright… Just this once, I guess.' He said walking towards the door, as Ui smiled._

_'I'm coming too!'_

_'Oh no you're not! I'm going alone! I don't want you tagging along, then making me look bad.'_

_'Speak for yourself hothead. Whatever see ya then.'_

_They were near the parade, and Natsu was nervous._

_'Ya look a little nervous Natsu, not used to seeing a girl?' She asked smiling at him, paying attention to the road._

_Natsu blushed, embarrassed to the question, looking the other way, 'No…well, just a little bit… but don't tell Gray!' He said._

_Ui laughed at the younger pink headed boy, and rubbed his hair._

_'You boys are funny, you know that?'_

_'Well I am, they're not.' Natsu said stubbornly, looking out the window._

_Ui only laughed again._

_When they finally arrived there, Natsu waited near the park, where they said they'd meet. It was Six O'clock and they were supposed to meet a ten minutes after._

_Natsu sat there happily, waiting for her to come. It was fifth teen minutes after, and she still wasn't there._

_Natsu began to worry…_

_'It's only five minutes Natsu, are you seriously going to go ballistic after five minutes?'_

_He calmed down and watched the happy couples go in, looking as happy as one could be._

_It was thirty minutes after, and Natsu was shaking. He was scared to what might have happened to her._

_He calmed himself again, and just laid his head on the picnic table, waiting for her to come._

_'She'll come… I know she will… Lisanna…'_

_It was an hour after. He began to panic. As he got up to go look for her, all he could feel was a hand on his back._

_'Where do you think you're going? Leaving me all alone when I just got here… not very 'gentleman' like of you…Natsu.'_

_Natsu's heart dropped and turned around hugged her tightly._

_'Whoa Natsu! I was only a little late, why the big hug?'_

_'Because…' tears began to flow off his face, 'I thought you got hurt… or abandoned me… I… I was so worried…' hugging her tightly, not letting her go._

_She hugged back, with now a worried face, and embraced her mate._  
_'You know I would never leave you Natsu… Never, never…'_

_He let go of her, looking her in her eyes… those big sky blue eyes…_

_'But what if something was to happen and you did? What will I do then..?'_

_She smiled, kissing him on the forehead, 'Come with me.'_

_'What?'_

_She grabbed the boy's arm, 'Come with me, goofy boy.'_

_She brought him back to the picnic table, and saw a box full of holes, and it looked like the box was moving._

_'What is-'Natsu was cut off, as Lisanna began to talk._

_'I can't lie to you Natsu. In this world, we all leave sooner or later, but when life does take me, it will be my time…' she said smiling looking up in the dark sky, lit up from the lights and stars._

_'Lisanna…I...-'She put two figures on his lips, smiling._

_'If something were to happen, well…' She took the box, and handed it over to Natsu._

_'Then you'll always have him to remember me by.'_

_Natsu was confused, until he opened the box…_

_His eyes lit up, his whole facial expression showed so much happiness and joy from the gift he just received from her._

_'IT'S A CAT!' He screamed out of pure joy._

_'When something bad happens, and I can't be there to help you out, well… talk to him about it. What will ya name him?'_

_'You haven't named him yet?'_

_'No, I was going to let you have the pleasure of doing so… he already likes you, look at him, he seems so happy!'_

_The baby blue cat purred in his arms, smiling, if that was possible, to his new owner._

_'I say we name him… Happy.'_

_'Happy?' She said, looking at him in a bit of confusion._

_'Yeah, happy! Because everyone around this place is so happy to be here…and you. You make me so happy, that without you, I don't know where I'd be…Lisanna…' Natsu said honestly, making Lisanna tear with a smile on her face._

_'I'm glad you like him Natsu… He's our child, so you better take care of him!'_

_'Me? You have to take care of him too!'_

_'I know, but still, you have to take care of him, as if he was me, alright?'_

_'Alright alright! Jesssh...' Natsu said, looking at Happy._

_'You promise you'll take care of him, no matter what?'_

_Natsu looked up to see her completely serious, only to bring a serious smile on his face._

_'I promise, Lisanna.'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

As Natsu began to fall, and the man behind him smiled, a hand grabbed the arm that was holding the brick, and twisted it around. The man's face went from grinning, to scared; as the pinked haired boy pulled the man down, bring his other arm punching him straight in the face, knocking him outside the logged cabin.

The man stumbled back, looking in at the boy standing up slowly in the house, looking straight into the man's eyes, he slurred his first words, but then finally came out he asked,

"Who are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare … and you just so happened to piss off the worst guy around…" The boy said in a very cold, frightening voice, with his eyes bright Red, looking straight into the man's very essence of a soul...

He gulped.

Salamander has awoken. He roared into the Thunderous sky, as lightning struck down in the background, the light showed the demons true eyes, and true intentions.

Salamander charged the man, who brought out a knife quickly from his drench coat and grinned, but to his surprise so did Salamander.

"You think that dinky piece of shit is going to affect me?!" He said in a very cold diabolical voice.

The man gulped, and yelled. As he was slashing widely at Salamander, he dodge with ease, left, right, sliding back to the right, taking his arm, and twisting it, making him release the knife. The man quickly took his left arm going down with the knife, grabbing the handle and immediately lunging up to try to attempt to stab him. Skimming past his stomach, salamander roared into the sky and laughed.

"Good try, but not good enough!" He said, kicking the arm that tried to stab him, throwing the knife out of his hands again, then the man slipped because of the rain making the ground slippery.

He jumped up, dodging a kick towards his face from the devious Salamander. Pursing with a punch, Salamander blocked, (for the first time) using his right arm to block, and using his open left arm to punch straight into the man's left chick of his face. At the same time, thunder roared in the sky, throwing the man back even further, hitting the tree that stood tall in the backyard.

The man stood up, smiley evilly, when lightning struck, it lighted the sky and the surrounds, showing the man had blood, flowing out of his mouth, but still seemed to laugh at the now infuriated Salamander.

"What's so funny? Didn't get your ass kicked enough?" Salamander said pissed off, growling under his breath.

"Because…" He said, painting as he stood up, "Your about to die…"

"Oh really? I don't see you doing anything in the next-"

The man smirked.

"I never said from me, now did I?"

When lightning and thunder shook the ground and sky, a flash of light appeared. Salamander turned around quickly to see a giant man with a fist bigger then Salamander's head, flying down towards his body. He jumped backsliding across the ground, looking up directly at the guys face.

The man stood about 6'11", and about three hundred and something pounds. He wore a big black jacket, with a black hat on his head. You couldn't see his eyes, but the man was huge, and nothing to undermine about.

Salamander was impressed.

"Well, who are you big guy? You might actually stand up to my standards when it comes to fighting!"

"Let's just say, this is a test. My name is Aria, if you can win in this fight, then you are deemed worthy. If you don't well, your life will be on its last strings."

"What is this, do or die?" Salamander roared with excitement, licking his lips walking slowly towards the big man.

"I like the sound of this…"

Salamander licked his lips again, cracking his neck, then charged in towards the man. Aria took his stance, and readied a punch towards the Salamander, but he was took quick, and dodge with ease. Salamander took his opportunity, and tried to uppercut him in the jaw, but was grabbed with his free hand, and flung Salamander up then kicked off to the side. Salamander whipped the spit and blood that came out of his mouth and grinned.

He ran for him again, and this time skillfully jumped up on the attempted punch coming towards him, jumping onto his arm then into the air, and giving the man a full on kick to the face, and flinging the giant man back into the ground.

Salamander landed with ease, grinning manically.

Aria stood up laughing.

"Not bad, not bad at all. You fight dirty, but elegant. That's respected sir. Now let's fight serious." The man brought out his 11" blade, very sharp, sharp enough to plunge through a human's skin with ease. Even into someone with light armor.

Salamander grinned at the man, and readied himself as Aria charged this time. Thunder shook the ground and sky again, causing Aria to lose his balance for just a moment, but that one moment was all Salamander needed. He lunged for an attack to the right, but when he went in for a slash with the knife, he circled to the left, going up on his left side, and punching him directly in the side, causing a groan showing the pain Salamander just caused him.

Aria wasn't new to fighting, and knew his opponent wasn't either, thus elbowing Salamander right in the Jaw as hard as he could, potentially breaking his jaw from the force that was brought upon him.

Salamander got flung back, bouncing off the ground, landing on his stomach. Trying to pick himself up, Aria just laughed from his position, only twenty feet away.

"The Great Salamander taken out from a single blow? Well, I'll tell you this: You have been a worthy opponent, and have fought well, but not well enough to defeat me." Aria said laughing.

Salamander started to get up, and only stared at the ground, his eyes shut, and his fists gripping tighter, so tight blood speared out of his un-healed wounds.  
_  
'I know, but still, you have to take care of him, as if he was me, alright?'_

Salamander started to rise up from his position, much to Aria's surprise.

_'You promise you'll take care of him, no matter what?'_

Salamander wiped the blood from his mouth, and looked Aria directly in the eyes. The color of Salamander's eyes weren't red, or yellow…but they weren't Natsu's onyx eyes either…

_'I promise Lisanna.'_

"I promised her I'd take care of him…as if it was her… No matter what you do to me, I could care less… but if you touch my family… as so much as hurt them…" Salamander was beginning to lessen his evil demeanor, into more of a Natsu personality by what was appearing through the tone of voice, and his eyes were changing into a hazel color, from the mixed color of Salamander's yellow eyes, and Natsu's onyx eyes…

"I'll do more than hurt them… I'll kill them."

All he could hear was Lisanna's voice in his head, laughing, talking, crying…

He snapped.

He roared to the heavens above, thunder hitting its finally peak, as lighting struck down with everything it had, causing a destructive blow to the skies and earth, making everything around the area shake in terror.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH ANY OF MY FAMILY WHILE IM STILL ALIVE!"

He roared, charging right at Aria with everything he had. It was the personality and heart of Natsu, and the strength and speed of Salamander.

Aria's eyes widened to the quickness of the boy, sliding right past his slash from his knife, roaring so loud it overcame the thunder in the sky, upper cutting him right in the jaw throwing him into the air, and round-house kicking him off to the side.

Natsu wasn't finished with that, he rushed towards the now air born Aria, and punched him several times in the gut, jumping up in the air and kicking him down into the ground, having him bounce up. Aria, spitting out high amounts of blood from his mouth, tried to punch Natsu from his quick recovery, but Natsu was too fast, dodging the punch with ease, and then punching the man's shoulder, and from the pure strength of the punch, it dislocated it. He screamed out in pain, only to make Natsu scream louder.

Aria tried to recover, but couldn't when Natsu punched his stomach, kicking him down into the ground then jumped up in the air Aria wasn't able to move, but to only look up. As lightning flashed from behind the infamous Natsu Dragneel roaring to the heavens above, he came flying down, striking with one finally blow. Aria surprised of what he was seeing tried to lift himself off the ground, but couldn't because of how much pain he was in.

As the punch landed, he made contact to the face; blood flew out everywhere, and causing him to be knocked out on the spot.

Natsu stood up slowly; His shirt, face, and every other part of his body was covered in blood as he put one foot on the big man's stomach, looking up as thunder roared, and lighting stroke…

He roared into the sky to let them know that he was the one that came out winning. Not him.

When he stepped off of Aria's body, he noticed a charging man with a knife came at him, and missed, and Natsu just kicked him off to the side.

Aria came too, and noticed that the knife from the man that was just kicked flung right next to him. Natsu was already losing a lot of blood, as he limped towards his logged cabin. Aria took the knife with a fierce look, took it by the handle, and flung it at Natsu.

As the metal pierced into his right shoulder blade, you could only hear a groaning scream to the sky, causing him to land on one knee. Aria smiled from his successful throw, but his grinning face soon diminished from what the pink haired boy was doing. He slowly used his left arm and went behind his back, and took out the knife, causing him to screech in pain. When the blade was finally out, he turned around looking at the man, having piercing blood red eyes.

Aria gulped, trying his best to stand up, but couldn't. Clearly showing it was fully Salamander again, he took the knife, standing up slowly. Limping his way over to Aria, who was now backing up slowly away from the demon walking towards him…

"Please! Have mercy Salamander! This was my job! I had no choice, please! Don't do this!"

Salamander kept on walking, getting closer and closer to the man. When he finally got ready to strike down, and kill the man that was in front of him… he fell to the ground from pure exhaustion, and lots of blood loosed.

Aria sighed in relief, then reaching over to take the knife from Salamander's hand, picking it straight up with an evil grin, and before he could strike down, a slender leg kicked Aria in the face, knocking him straight out, again, this time for good.

A little blue cat ran outside in the rain, and jumped into the Scarlet hair women crouching next to the pink haired boy. As she looked up into the sky, the rain had stopped, and the thunder roared with one more terrorizing sound, only to bring peace to the situation at hand.

* * *

It was the second time he woke up in a Nurse like office in that same day, but this time he was in the hospital. Natsu opened his eyes up slowly, but couldn't exactly see well out of his right eye. He tried to move his jaw, but it hurt in excruciating pain, and when he tried to move his arms, they only lifted up a couple of inches, until they fell back down into his previous state. Mostly everything was in pain, or was too sore to move.

When he looked at the end of his bed, he saw Happy was lying by his feet, sleeping, and purring loudly with a cute smile on his face.

_'Thank God Happy, you're ok… You're ok…' _Natsu thought to himself, smiling a little, to the point where the pain was bearable enough for him to do so.

Natsu laid there in bed, and was trying to remember what happened.

_'All I remember… was thunder and lightning… a lot of rain was falling, and Happy was in trouble… **he **must have come out… but how did I get here? I know I must of got hurt pretty bad to end up here… crap… now I know for sure Gildarts is going to kill me…'_

Then, as if the day repeated itself, a beautiful scarlet haired girl walked into the hospital room. Natsu being Natsu didn't even notice, but Erza could only stare at him. She had a million questions to ask this boy, but couldn't think of which one to ask. When Natsu finally got his senses back, he looked over and they met each other in the eyes… as if time stopped to enjoy the moment for the second they had, it seemed as if it was an eternity.

"H-hi Natsu…" She said, nervously, breaking the stare.

"H-hey there Erza…" Natsu said very softly, bearing the pain.

She came and sat down next to him, having a shadow in her eyes, not looking at him.

"What's wrong-"He tried to say, but was cut off by Erza shaking her head.

"I barely know you… I don't know how your life has been… but I know my life has been nothing but pain, and suffering… I know that we both have that in common…"

Natsu's eyes widened a little, looking down and away from Erza's Onyx eyes.

"But… The only thing I can say… is… you're not in this alone… you have amazing friends that will stick up for you till the end…" as she began to stutter a little, and her voice got weak, she kept on talking.

"And we might not know each other very well…but you have me too…" she said, standing up looking away, but before she could go, Natsu grabbed her arm.

Her eyes widened, and turned around quickly to see Natsu's eyes were shadowed, and a single tear falling from the shadows.

"Thank you…thank you so much Erza…" He said warmly, letting her know that it meant so much to him.

She smiled… and warmly grabbed his arm back. Slowly letting go, and walking out the door, she began to cry, making sure the pinked hair boy didn't see these actions, but she thought to herself,

_'I've found someone in my life that feels the pain of loneliness and suffering… if I can't help him solve it… the least I can do is help him live through it…'_

Natsu sat there with a smile on his face, as tears began to flow from his face and thought to himself,

_'Maybe it's time that I stop letting myself be alone…and open up… '  
_

* * *

Aria walked back into Phantom High, being a dark high school already, he walked to a classroom upstairs, closed the door and sat down. His arm was in a cast, and bandages everywhere.

A jet black spiky haired boy stood from the darkness showing himself to Aria with a serious look.

"So, I assume you didn't pull through to the end."

"His stronger then you think, Gajeel."

Gajeel Redfox, already a senior in High school, but still seventeen. If you didn't know any better, you would think of Gajeel to be a young adult, as in his mid twenties. He stood 6'2" and had jet black eyes.

"Well, I guess his reputation stands the grounds against the infamous Aria," He chuckled, saying his name, "You just weren't strong enough. Your just another pile of shit we picked up, thinking he was all big and bad, what a joke."

Aria getting mad, but could do nothing, due to his state of health that he was in.

"Well, what do you plan on doing now? A direct approach won't do any good."

Gajeel paced back and forth, until he got an idea.

"BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A sniffling girl walked from the door inside the darkness at the other side of the room. When walking into the light, she had blue hair that curled at the bottom, wearing a blue dress, and was pale… her eyes were a faint blue, and she was frowning…

A loud slap across the face from the Black haired boy, to the blue haired girl.

"What did I say about going where you want to Juvia?!"

"I-I'm sorry…Juvia didn't mean to…-"

"Shut up, I got something for you to do for me…" Gajeel said walking past her.

She flinched as he walked by, just from the thought of begin hit, or his presence around her, made her flinch.

"I need you to transfer high schools for a week or two, and figure out about a student named…uh," He looked over to Aria, "what was he 'Real' name again?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Yea, I need ya to figure out who his friends are. The closest to him… so that next time, we won't fail, and we will get him when his least expects it…"

Juvia's face lit up from the horror of his plan, and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact when he looked back at her.

"Is something wrong baby, hmmm?" he went into her face, but she kept on looking away, turning from him.

He got angry and growled, and grabbed her face to look at his, as he looked into her eyes, seeing tears flow from them; her screeching didn't affect him in the slightest… It actually made him laugh from it.

"There won't BE a problem baby, I just need YOU to get in that school, do what I've asked, and you're done! It's that simple. Do you hear me?"

Juvia's eyes weren't looking at him, as that was the only part of her body she could control from his grasp.

Gajeel took his other hand, and lifted her by her hair, making her cry out in a suffering pain, "Listen her bitch, you're going to do what I asked you, or I'm going to beat your face in so bad, no one will recognize you. Understand?"

She was fully crying now, and nodded her head. He smiled evilly, and threw her off to the side, and didn't care if she picked herself up or not.

"You will transfer tomorrow. I'll give you two weeks... But that's it."

she nodded as she cried, crawling away back into the shadows of the room, letting her pain and sorrow be brought out into the never ending darkness with no light to redeem her salvation.

"Salamander will pay what he did to me… If it's the last thing I do… I swear of it!" Gajeel yelled up and started laughing diabolically, as Aria sat in his chair scared of what his boss could really do to someone…

**Gwah I was so sad at some parts in this, i hope i wrote it good, because i was literally listening to Fairy Tail OST's through out this whole chapter, from the sad OST's to the good Fighting ones! xD If you go back to the part where Natsu and Salamander become one, turn on Fairy Tail's, "Dragon Force," theme and you'll see what i mean by epic xD**

**There are alot of different themes going on in this chapter, and I hope everyone is keeping up with it... but i can only know if you guys REVIEW xP So please please review :D and here you are for your preivew of the next chapter...**

Lucy peeked into the classroom, and noticed the new girl standing next to Gray, talking to him. For some reason, Lucy was feeling weird and infuriated about this girl talking to him.

"Hey Luce, what's going on?" said a boy with Orange hair behind her.

"Shhhhh! I'm doing something, can't you see that?!"

The guy sighed and walked away, as a bunch of random chicks ran up the guy walking away, as all the girls were trying to talk to the boy.

_'Who do you think you are, talking to Gray as if his yours… well, not mine either, but still…just…gwah!"_

**Well, I hope you liked it xP Please review, and if you want to give any ideas then go for it! But i want to give the whole GajeelxJuvia thing credited to dbzsotrum9 for the brilliant idea! Thank you everyone, and please review! ...if you want another chapter :D hahahaha...No, I'll still post, but if theres no reviews, then I'll just be really sad T.T**


	6. Maybe she can help me

**UPDATE: I changed the story back to 'T' because, looking at some other stories... there may be some gruesome scenes throughout my story, but nothing to where its so brutal, it will make you puke...so yea, back to T!**

Sorry for making you guys wait! I posted a new story, hoping you guys would have something to read from me while I had this annoying writers block . Anyways, there may be some slow parts but it's close to the end of this ark! +1 ^^

**_'This means it's a song'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.  
**  
Chapter 6: Maybe she can help me

It's been three days since the fight.

Natsu's been in the hospital since then, sleeping off his injury.

Gray and Erza went back to school that next day, but not the same.

Gray walked into Gildarts classroom, only to be ambushed by a worried Blonde.

"Lucy, what's-" He tried to finish, but she only hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Gray was surprised from this action, but not as much as you would think, at least not after what happened with each other when they were alone when Erza ran off to go find Natsu the other day…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_'Now me and Natsu are both responsible...-'Before he could finish his sentence, Erza's eyes widened to the name, 'Natsu'._

_'Natsu?!' She yelled, running past both Gray and Lucy throwing them both on the floor, running through the door of the console room, and heading straight towards the locker room._

_Gray and Lucy looked at each other, and both of them blushed noticing how Lucy was on top of Gray, and Gray was in an awkward position._

_Lucy jumped up, sliding back from her current position, as Gray jumped back only to look the other way blushing, as Lucy looked up blushing, there was an awkward silence between the two._

_'I um…didn't mean to, you know…um, land on you…'Said Lucy, not looking at him, only starring off into space the other way, blushing uncontrollably._

_'It's alright Luce, I um…I uh, just didn't mean to be the cause of that…' Gray said awkwardly, blushing at the same time._

_They both gave each other a look, staring at each other in the dead silence… but it seemed as though neither cared. Neither minded that they just laid on each other, and neither minded looking at each other…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I didn't know…I, didn't know what happened to you or Natsu… I was just…-" Gray held her tightly, much to Lucy's surprise.

"Everyone's alright Lucy… Everyone is just fine… alright?" Gray said, but in a different tone this time. A tone of understanding and caring… Gray had never talked like that before.

"A-alright…" She said, walking back to her desk, with her heart pounding out of her chest. Gray sighed, and looked at Gildarts, who was just admiring the moment with a smile. Gray gave him a dirty look, to turn back around and teach… Gildarts chuckled, and started to teach the class, but in the back of his mind, he knows that Natsu is in trouble… and Gray won't be able to handle this alone.

* * *

As the scarlet haired women walked into the Student Council room, she noticed that there were couple other student council members in there, including Mirajane…

The members stood up, and noticed that she wasn't in the mood to be talked too, but there were so many questions to ask the disappearing president…

As she went to sit down, her face was shadowed, not giving any eye contact to anyone in the room, there one was one person that came to comfort her…

"Hey there Erza, can we talk?" Mira said sitting right next to her, getting looks from the other people in the room, who was ease dropping in on the conversation.

Erza slowly looked up at the concerned Mira. She sighed and nodded, standing up and saying quietly, "Not here."

Mira nodded, and both of them walked out of the classroom, and went to a small un-used classroom that was three doors down from the council room.

Mira walked in the dark classroom, only lighted by the daylight from the outside through the windows.

She shut the door behind her, walking over to Erza who was already sitting down by one of the desks.

Mira sat down in a desk next to her, with a very concerned face.

"What's wrong…Erza..." she asked, grabbing Erza's hands, and securing them as she pat them slightly.

She looked up and was biting her lip. Then she finally spoke.

"I…I don't like to intervene with my other council members lives, I apologize…"

Mira blinked, and smiled, "its ok Erza, we've known each other for the past three years, were friends! Go ahead; what do you want to know?"

Erza looked up a little more, looking in Mira's eyes now…

"…Who is Natsu Dragneel? What's his story…?"

The question itself made Mira freeze in her spot. Her eyes had widened, and she let go of Erza's hands very quickly…

"N-N-Natsu…?" she stuttered, looking into Erza's eyes, "Why do you want to know about Natsu…?"

Erza looked away, looking at the windows on the other side of the room.

"Because… I feel I need to help him… and the only way to do that… is to know more about him…"

Mira's eyes widened again…

"Natsu… He… he has a more complicated life then you think, Erza…I wouldn't-" She started to say, than she looked up to see Erza completely serious.

"What happened between you too…?" Erza asked looking directly at Mira.

Mira's eyes began to tear up, as she was looking down, trying to hold back the tears from the painful memories that were starting to overflow inside her head…

"Erza…I…. want to tell you…I just…" She started to fully cry, putting her hands up to her face, to try to cover her eyes….

Erza jumped up, and started to comfort Mira, and thought,

_'What horrifying things happened to you Mira…'_

"I-I'm sorry Mira…I-I Didn't mean to-" Erza started to say, but was cut off by Mira who grabbed her shirt collar, surprising her.

"E-Erza...Don't be sorry… I want to tell you…I just can't right now… W-When things settle down around here… I'll tell you what you want to know… "

Erza sat there comforting Mir with wide eyes, and nodded to her generous offer. Erza really did want to know who Natsu Dragneel really was…

"T-Thank you…Mira, I-I…-"

"I know, Erza."

Erza looked over confused to Mira, who was looking out the window.

_'Know, know what? I didn't even say anything…'_

Mira wiped away what tears she had left, and turned around to smile at Erza. Spit what just happened, her smile showed that she was ok, and she can make it through anything…

As she walked out of the classroom, Erza sat there, thinking. She felt bad for Natsu… but she doesn't know anything about him…

_'Well plan A didn't work… Plan B it is then…'_

She said, standing up leaving the room.

* * *

When Gray was leaving the classroom with Lucy, Erza was waiting next to the door; her eyes were shadowed by her glasses. When Gray looked over as he was leaving the classroom, he noticed she was standing there, sending chills down his back.

"Something wrong Gray-" before she could even finish her sentence, she gave out a scream, not caring who looked at her.

"E-Erza, what do you need?" Gray asked, trying to stick up to her, but he had no impact to the already serious scarlet haired president.

"I'm here to speak with you alone, Gray Fullbuster." Erza said in a very stern voice.

Gray froze in the spot he stood, shocking not only him, but Lucy as well.

"Why do you need Gray alone, Erza?" Lucy said, not realizing who she was talking to, until Erza glared at her, sending Lucy back to her place.

"Its important manners Ms. Heartfilia please understand." Erza said, then looking back at Gray.

He nodded slightly, putting his head down as he began to follow her off to a place unknown.

"I'll be back Lucy, I promise."

Lucy's heart almost came out of her chest, as she began to blush to his statement.

_'Why am I acting like this…?' _Lucy said to herself.

"So, what am I in trouble for Erza?" Gray said sighing, as if his used to getting in trouble.

"Nothing Gray, we just need to talk." Erza said, not looking at him, or even near him.

Gray looked over to Erza who was walking next to him, as she was as serious as one could be. He was surprised, but was interested in what she wanted to talk about.

When they got to the same room Mira and Erza were earlier, Gray walked in looking around to notice no one was there. Gray sat at a desk, waiting for the President to start talking.

"Gray," she said sitting down next to him, Gray avoiding eye contact a little.

"What can you tell me about Natsu…"

Gray's eyes widened to his name and her curiosity made him wonder.

"What do you want to know about him…"

She sat right next to him, making Gray feel uncomfortable, but Erza wanted answers.

"I want to know what happened in his past, that's made him who he is today…"

Gray looked away from her eyes, trying to avoid all eye contact towards him.

"Look Erza, That's not my story to tell alright… I might be a part of it, but it's not my burden to tell-"

"Then how am I supposed to help if I can't even get the right information to work from?"

"Because you don't want to help!" Gray finally broke, saying to Erza who was startled, and hurt from what the man in front of her just said.

"No matter how much you want to help… it can only get worse… you don't understand Erza, Natsu is like a brother to me. I might hate his guts, and want to beat him into a wall sometimes, he's still my brother… his life and mine can't be helped, please understand that…"

All you could hear was a slap in the empty room. Gray felt his face, realizing he was just slapped by Erza who was looking at him serious now.

"How can you say that?! It doesn't matter how much bad happens in the past, everything can be resolved through help and time. If you haven't had help, then time will only make it worse!"

Gray blinked a couple of times, and then whispered, "If that's true… why are you trying to help Natsu…"

Erza sat back down in her chair, looking out towards the windows, letting Gray's question sink into her head as memories began to flow…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_'Hey Scarlet! What ya doing by yourself?' Yelled a skinny boy with brown hair, and a smile on his face._

_Erza turned around to see that it was her friend Simon, and was trying to be nice. It put a smile on her face as she walked over in their big cell._

_'What? I can't be myself sometimes Simon?'_

_Simon began to blush, as she knew that he had him by the tongue._

_'Well, ya um…can you know, do what ya want Erza, I just…-'_

_'I know Simon,' she said with a giggle._

_Ever since the boy with blue hair and the red tattoo on his face became her friend, her life has changed… even though she was in this cell; she was in a cell with a bunch of other kids who desperately needed help… and she was going to do her best to provide that to them._

_'But how did you…?'_

_'I just know, ok?' She said with a smile, making Simon blush from this._

_'Hey, you're not picking on her are you Simon?'_

_'N-No...J-Jellal… I'm not… Why would I ever do that..?'_

_'Just making sure, Simon.'_

_A boy with blue hair, and has red tattoo looking mark on his right eye._

_'How are you today, Erza?' Jellal said, signaling Simon to leave, which he did so with a frown. Erza smiled at Simon leaving, and then looking up at Jellal with a bigger smile._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Because Gray…" She whispered back, some tears falling of her face, "If the people in my life never helped me… I wouldn't be here today… Without them… I'm nothing…but with them… I'm stronger and better than ever before…"

Gray looked up at her to see tears coming from her eyes.

_'And after all this years, these memories come only to mind when he talks to me… I'm not sure if it's him that allowing me to think of this things, and not get hurt… or if his just someone that I'm destined to help… either way, I can't give up…'_

Erza thought, as she watched Gray's reaction. He stood up, with shadows in his eyes, and walked towards the windows.

"I don't know exactly how long he's been living with it, but I know it's been a long time."

"What do you…-" Erza was cut off in mid sentence.

"As long as I could remember… Natsu has always had two sides to him. One side is the side you know. Fun loving, nice and so on… and the other side… just pure evil… his eyes change, his whole domineer changes… brutal, and frightening…"

Erza sat there in silence, listening carefully to what he was saying.

"There are some things I can't tell you Erza… there are some things that only he can tell you… things that he can trust with someone else…"

Erza sat there, acknowledging what he said. She was in deep thought, and remembered what happened at the Nurse's office.

_'Don't follow me. This conversation is over Gray. Stay away from me, while **I'm**still in control…'_

_Saying that, he ran out the doors, and looked over to see an upset sitting Erza, looking straight up. Looking only at his eyes as he ran out, to notice they weren't the grayish, loving eyes she seen before in the goofy pinked haired boy… they've become a piercing yellow, with hints of terror and suffering in them…_

_She could only stare in shock, speechless to her sight. Natsu could only look away as he ran outside the school into the dark, thunderous day, as lightning and thunder fused together to create the sound and light of eternal suffering._  
Remembering this, made her shake a little. She then realizes, that it wasn't Natsu she saw running away… it was the other Natsu…

"F-Fair enough…" She said weakly, trying to regain her posture, "Can you at least tell me how Mira was involved in this…?"

Gray shook his head 'no' and sat on the window seal looking out.

"I… can't tell you Erza… that's not my story to tell…"

Erza shook her head, realizing she won't be able to get much out of Gray… she would have to ask the source to get anything…

"Thank you, Mr. Fullbuster I-"

"Please Erza, call me Gray," he said, turning around looking at her in her eyes.

"Were not formal here, were friends alright?"

She nodded, turning around to leave, but then she asked, "How will I know when it's not, him?"

"You can tell by his eyes if nothing else… "

She nodded, and left the room, but Gray stayed behind.

"You see ass whole… you have more people than you think trying to help you… you need to start helping yourself…" he said, looking out into the sky.

* * *

On the second day, (Natsu was still in the hospital sleeping) it wasn't as bad as yesterday. When Lucy was walking up towards the doors, she heard her name behind her.  
When Lucy looked behind her, she noticed it was,

"Erza?" Lucy said, shocked as could be.

"Hey there Lucy!" Erza said with a smile, running up and greeting her.

"Hi there Erza...um uh… you never say hi to me in the morning, and well… we never really speak, heh…"

"I know, I thought about it…and I decided that we could be great friends!"

Lucy looked over Erza to come to a realization that she was being completely serious.

Lucy tilted her head, and then acted a little cautious towards her.

"A-Alright Erza…well, I um…"

Erza cut her off to say, "Look, we got off on a bad foot the other day, and I would like to make up for that, if you don't mind."

Lucy started to smile, due to what happened, and noticing that she really was trying to make up for it, and seeing Erza with a bright smile made her day.

"Alright Erza!" Lucy said smiling.

The girls went into the school talking, and chuckling about random things… then they split apart going to class. Before Lucy could walk into her class, she saw that Gray was talking to girl, and by the looks of it, it looked as if it was new girl. She had blue hair that curled, and she was smiling, and laughing with Gray.

Lucy was just getting infuriated more and more by watching the too happy people talk to each other, but before she ran in and did something she would regret, a boy with orange hair and glass's tried to grab Lucy's attention by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss? My name is -"

"Can't you see that I'm trying to do something right now!? The nerve of people!"

The guy backed off, and walked away sighing as a bunch of ladies surrounded the boy, trying to get his attention.

_'Who does that girl think she is… just, just pouncing in here, talking to my…I mean, just talking to Gray like he's hers, well, It doesn't matter…but, I…. GWAH!'_

"So, you came from Phantom High huh? No offence, that school is horrible…"

"I know! It really is…I can't stand the people there… it's probably a reason why Juvia transferred over to this school… What is your name?"

"My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster, and don't worry about those people, here, you might find an ass whole here and there, but will treat you like family over here, and we got your back, alright?"

Juvia stared into Gray's eyes with hope, taking his words to heart, and wanting to believe them to be true. She began to wonder if her life at Phantom High was really just, all a lie… if all that was fake and this could be real…

"Hey Gray!" Lucy yelled walking into the classroom. She ran up and hugged Gray tightly, trying to make an impression to the 'New student'.

Juvia looked at her puzzled, and a little bit annoyed for some reason. Gray was just surprised, and a little bit embarrassed to Lucy's actions.

"Um…H-Hi there, Luce… what's um, up?" Gray said startled from Lucy.

"Oh nothing much, just enjoying this nice day!"

"It's raining outside."

"The nice environment!"

"Most of the people in here are either coughing or sleeping…"

Lucy gave Gray the 'look' to 'shut up'.

"Well, anyways… this is the new student people have been talking about, Lucy meet Juvia, Juvia, Lucy."

When Juvia and Lucy shook hands, it was as sparks of lightning came off from their hands as they looked at each other.

"Hi there, it's so nice to meet you Lucy," Juvia said sort of in a jealous, snobby way.

"Hi there Juvia, I'M Lucy, nice to meet ya!" She said with a fake smile, grinding her teeth.

Gray looked at the both of them, and trying to avoid the conflict, he backed away and went off to his seat.

* * *

After the confutation with the ladies, it seemed as though for the next couple days, things were normal. On the third day, that was the day Natsu wanted to go home, but couldn't.

"Why not?!" Natsu yelled, as the doctor only took a step back.

"Because, you still need more time to recover, even though you recovery rate is outstanding, you know, I've never seen someone recover from an injuries like this so quickly,-"

"So when can I leave doc?"

The doctor sniffled and looked at Natsu in the eyes now.

"As soon as you're Parent or Guardian signs you out, you will be free to go."

Natsu was infuriated, as you could tell with a tick mark over his forehead, and attempting to get out of his bed, but it was no use.

"Well, who is my contact doc, because I need to get the hell out of here fast!"

"Let me check for you." As the doc walked over to look at the paper at the end of his bed, it had a lot of information, including who was the guardian.

"It looks like it's someone by the name… Gildarts Clive?"

Natsu's face went from pissed to scared in an instant. He knew that he was in for a big one with him. Not only has he covered him from being expelled this week, his also covered him so his tardy record wouldn't be as bad as some others in the school.

"His going to kill me…Is there any way I can switch my guardian?"

"Well, he did pay for the expenses…"

"How much? It can't be that-"

"3,000 dollars, plus paying for a new insurance due to your history in the hospital…"

Natsu's face went from scared to frightened.

"BUT DOC! HIS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Well, by the sounds of it, you need to start coming up with your apology letter."

Natsu glared at the now chuckling Doctor, who saw the glare, and left the room. He sighed, and thought about Gildarts for a moment.

_'That old man has been helping me for the longest time… I going to have to pay him back some day…'_

Natsu sighed, sitting in his bed, unable to move from his position made him sigh even more.

"Well, this sucks… what do you think, Happy?"

Happy jumped on top of his head, and sighed.

"Yea, same here buddy, same here…"

Saturday came, and the afternoon just came around. Natsu, still in the hospital, laid listening to his music with happy cuddling next to his shoulders, so he could listen to the music too.

Natsu has a side to him, that only a certain amount of people know… he loves music. Natsu is a gifted singer, and can play the guitar and piano like no other, but that's the only thing his shy about showing.

He has never shown anyone on purpose that he loves music… When people ask what he's listening to, he will say, "Oh, you know, Hard core metal!" Which, he does like, but he would rather listen to instrumental music, or really sad and depressing music… for some reason, it keeps him calm, and relaxed… allowing him to go deep within his inner thoughts and memories and bring them out with him losing control of himself.

Natsu had a nice pair of Bose headphones, allowing him to get the type of sound from the music he likes into his ears. He slowly shut his eyes, letting the piano sink into his ears, as he slowly drifts away to another world, allowing his memories to re-appear, and to visit the good ones…and the bad.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**'Always… You will be part of me…'**_

_As Lisanna stood in front of the younger Natsu, she stood next to him, holding his hand, securing him, and making sure that he was the only thing that mattered to her… Natsu held her hand letting her know that he would do anything and everything for her… no matter the cost…_

_**'And I will forever feel your strength…'**_

_Only a blur through the darkness can be seen in the pixilated light from the emptiness inside his head…trying to remember the dark night… screams of horror could be heard… and only the red eyes of the demon could be seen… He could only try to stop them… but there were so many… He tried, and he tried to handle them all… but he could not save her… not from them…_

_**'When I need it the most…'**_

_A power within Natsu sprung from his inner demon… attempting to save her, but with no prevail… all hope was lost…_

_**'You're gone now…'**_

_As the light began to fade, and the darkness began to seep in... a pit of tears slowly filled up from the lost hopes a young boy had… hopes a young boy __once__ had… an iron curtain was to be thrown over the light, only to be covered in the regrets of sorrows forever… and never to see daylight in his inner soul again.._

_**'Gone but not forgotten…'**_

_Through sleepless nights and wrong doings… Never once will he forget… never once will he forget to pray and let her know his there… never once will he do a bad doing without good reason too… even though his changed, and not the Natsu we know… his still at heart the same, for the girl that left him an open cell full of care and compassion… never to leave him for as long as he lives… no one will forget her… and his here to make sure of it…_

_**'I can't say this to your face… But I know you hear…'**_

_The words linger in his troubling mind, thinking of ways to change the past… even though things have already been done and dealt with… an eye for an eye to see the open green pastures set before them… lights shined down from the heavens above, to bring warmth and care into their lives, and to let them be at peace with one another and in the world they live in…_

_**'I'll see you again…'**_

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

Tears began to fall from the boys face, as he laid there mouthing the words, remembering his horrifying past… and only letting himself suffer from the past, not attempting to move on… and show progression towards the future…

Natsu shut his eyes tight, and began to whisper and stutter,

"I-I met this new g-girl L-Lisanna… She's really nice…well, sorta of scary… but maybe...she can help me…like you used to… I mean, you still do… but you know what I mean…"

Happy snuggled his face next to Natsu's, letting him know that he was listening…

"You really do listen, don't you buddy?" Natsu said with a smile, gently petting Happy.

* * *

Sunday night, Gildarts talked to Natsu, of course yelling and screaming at him for his reckless behavior, but couldn't help but not grin at the young pink haired boy,

"You know, you remind me in a lot of ways. Never wanting to loose, always wanting to win… doing everything you can do to win, that was me to, Natsu."

"Really? Can't imagine you to be anything like old man…"

"Well, I was." He chuckled, walking to the window.

"Well, what happened?"

"Life happened Natsu. You can't be young and reckless forever… when you get more responsibilities, and things start to fill up your plate, you start to decide what's best for yourself in order to proceed, and what's best in your life to be let go, and not worried about any more."

Natsu sat there looking at a wall, his eyes were wide, and the only thing he could do was shake. He didn't understand why after so long his emotions were starting to interact with him so frequently again, and making things very difficult in his life again.

* * *

After Gildarts took Natsu and Happy out of the hospital, he started to drive towards Natsu's home, but then turned around and went towards his house. Natsu was persuaded by Gildarts to stay at his house for the night, so he could at least get some help if he couldn't move that well. The clock just hit Six O'clock, and Natsu wasn't really in the mood for playing around and of course Gildarts being a father figure, his going to mess around with Natsu as much as possible.

"Come on Natsu, even your cat can take a joke; look at him, his cracking up!"

Natsu glanced at Happy to see he was smiling.

"Huh… sorry old man, just not in the mood I guess…"

Gildarts sighed, but still kept that on-going smile of his up and going, trying to resolve Natsu's sadness.

When they got to his house, and Natsu walked into his house, the lights flipped on, and a bunch of people yelled, "Welcome home Natsu!"

He looked around to notice his friends were there, plus a new person.

Natsu grinned, looking around noticing his friends to be there. Gildarts walked in with a chuckling and a smile.

"Well, we thought we could have this small welcome home party for ya, just to make sure your ok!" Lucy said with a big concerned smile.

"Thank you Luce, everyone!" Natsu glanced over to notice a new girl was in the room, and he had not been introduced.

"Well, hi there, what's your name?"

Natsu smiled, and took the hand shake in, and gave her a securing smile, "Nice to meet ya, my name is Natsu Dragneel, welcome to Fairy High!"

Juvia smiled, and even had a small laugh of joy towards the transaction. She had never had a group of friends like this before…people that…cared.

_'Juvia's never had real friends like this before… Gajeel used to care…now…Juvia doesn't know anymore…'_

"Yup! She's part of us now! Right Juvia?" Said Gray giving Juvia a big hug, making Lucy made at him for this.

Juvia blushed, and even though she had just met Gray, he was so nice and caring towards her…

_'This boy…Gray-sama… he's so… nice…' _

Natsu looked over Gray's shoulder, and noticed that Erza was there, and she waved faintly at Natsu from the distance, making him blush a little. Of course, Natsu would never admit it, but Erza caught that blush, and smiled.

"Hey there Erza, how are ya?" Natsu said, walking over to her as the others conversed with each other.

"I should be the one asking you that… you were hurt really badly…and…-"

"Hey, look Erza… it's alright, I've been worse off then that," Natsu started to say with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head, but when Erza glanced at him with seriousness, he changed his answer, "I mean, you know, things are rough out there! Ya never know what's going to happen!"

Erza sighed, realizing the boy was lying.

"Well… things do happen… doesn't mean those things are ok though," She said, turning around looking out Gildarts window.

"Hey, how did you know where I lived..?" Natsu said questionably.

"Gray told me it was eight houses down from Gildarts… and when I got past this house… I heard a scream…_-"

"Never mind, I didn't mean to bring anything up, I-"

When Natsu turned away Erza put her hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she knows it wasn't his fault.

"Let's get to know each other first, the small things at least… you don't have to tell me now, and you don't ever have to tell me, but I can only help you, if you **let me**."

Natsu's eyes opened wide, and his hands began to shake. He turned around and looked at a reassuring Erza, who smiled at him, letting him know she was telling the honest truth. Natsu could only smile back…

Juvia eyed Natsu and Erza as they talked to each other alone, and how they were making each other feel. She made sure to observe very closely to that action…

_'He doesn't seem like a bad guy at all… why Gajeel would want to hurt him…Juvia doesn't know…'_

They all talked, they laughed… and they enjoyed themselves… Before they knew it, it was time for them all to leave. Natsu had let Gildarts talk him into letting him stay there, so everyone else was leaving.

"Alright Natsu, we better see you at school tomorrow!" Lucy said, attempting to scold him.

"If he doesn't want another detention with me, he won't miss school tomorrow," Erza said, with a grin.

"Well, looks like you're going to school tomorrow Natsu, so I'll see ya later flame brain."

"Watch yourself Popsicle! Don't tempt me! I got Happy, and trust me; he could rip ya to shreds!"

Gray laughed as everyone waved goodbye, Erza was the last one to leave, and watching her leave actually hurt Natsu a little bit. When the door finally shut, Natsu sighed and took Happy to Gildarts couch to sleep on it.

"Night old man."

"Night squirt."

"So, that's Natsu?" Juvia asked Gray, who was walking the ladies home.

"Yea, that's him alright. His crazy, but he really is a nice guy."

"What do you think of him as?" She asked in curiosity, wondering what the man would say.

"Natsu? Well, for starts his a good for nothing…-"

Erza glared at him, and Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"I'm just kidding; damn none of you can take a joke…" Gray said chuckling, "He's a brother to me, and I know that he would back me up for anything, and I would do the same for him."

Juvia looked at Gray with sparkling eyes of wonder, wondering how one could be so nice and caring towards another human being…

"Well, my house is this way, thank you all for the evening. I had a great time," Erza said, smiling at everyone as she left.

They all waved goodbye, and yelled out things towards her, making her smile.

For the first time in the longest time, Erza has people she thinks she can call her friends… Ever since she was a child, she's promised herself to never trust anyone, no matter who it was… Erza smiled…

* * *

"Gajeel…his different then you think!" Yelled Juvia, sitting in a chair, watching the jet black haired man walk back and forth.

"No, His not… the side you saw was his 'Normal' side, but you wait till you see him when his ready to fight, his a totally different person! Don't go defending someone if you don't even know nothin' about him!"

Juvia bit her bottom lip, trying to avoid being slapped.

"W-What are you going to do to him…?"

Gajeel licked his lips, and gave a devilish smile. His eyes were a piercing yellow, and smiled devilishly.

"Oh, it's not what I'm going to do to him specifically… I'm just going to have some fun with his friends…that's all…"

Juvia's eyes widened and stood up and yelled.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIS FRIENDS GAJEEL! THEIR MY FRIENDS TOO!"

Gajeel turned around and slapped her down; making her hit the ground hard.

"LISTEN here, those people are only going to slow you down, and never let you succeed!"

"Then what do you allow me to do, Gajeel!"

"I make sure that people don't hurt you."

"Well you're doing a bad job! Because you're always hurting me!"

Gajeel snarled to the remark, looked over his shoulder at Juvia.

"Listen. His JUST like me… if you think I'm bad, his worse… AND I know it." Growling to his remark he made, "I won't let this low class little shit out do me in anything… I will get my revenge!"

"What do you mean his just like you…?"

Gajeel turned around with his piercing yellow eyes, and growled towards the girl, "I mean, the way I am now, he can be just. Like. Me… I hope you're prepared Salamander, Things are about to get interesting…"

**Well, I hope you guys liked it, one more chapter of this ark, or whatever, and the final chapter is next week, (hopefully) :D Sorry for such a long wait, and I know, no fighting, but I put a poll on my page asking you guys what you would like to see in the fanfic. There are alot of untold things, and I'm trying to tell everything nice and slow to make you guys suffer for information xD Im just kidding, but there is alot of untold things, and I hope you guys review for this! And now, for the preview:**

Feeling the ground, as if it was the first time...In a long time...he was ready to kill, and would do everything and anything for this to be done.

"What's wrong Salamander, not used to someone that's better then you?"

Salamander looked up, wiping the blood from his lips with a grin, slowly standing up and started to chuckle.

"You have no idea how much this excites me... come at me, let's see what you got."

**Of course I'll change that, but thats pretty much where I'm going! :D The battle we have all been waiting for! Even me! I can't wait to write it! ^^ Well, please review, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I know it was long, and thank you all for reading it. I think that's a reason why I couldn't write fast enough, was because I had written so much for my last chapter, that I didn't feel like writing for this one T.T Sorry! Please review, and tell me whats going on! Alright see you guys for the next chapter! Thank you.**


	7. My eyes are open

**Finally! it only took me a month + Extra days...-_- Well, let's just say that my life has been nothing but busy, but I've stayed up half the night just to finish this for you guys. It's finally done! It is my LONGEST chapter, and it took FOREVER so, I hope I did good this chapter :D**

**So please enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.**

Chapter 7: My eyes are open

Looking into the lighted sky above, searching for the star that shines the most, Natsu and Happy laid out in their backyard watching with pure intensity.

"Do you think you know what's going on here Happy?"

Happy rubbed up against Natsu, giving him a weak answer with a light purr.

"Yea… "Natsu said chuckling a little, "I just want this to end, I don't like having this side of me… every time _**he **_awakes…it ruin someone's life… "

Natsu glared strongly into the dark sky, lit up by the stars, trying to let the light seep in through his dark memories and feelings.

* * *

Erza sat in her room with a cup of tea in her hands, looking out her window, into the great lit up sky as well. She looked up as if she was waiting for something to happen, she would just have to drop her tea in her hands, run out the doors, and go searching for the solution…

"That boy," she said sipping her tea, letting herself chuckle to the thought.

"He would defend his friends against anything, but his true enemy is himself…"

Erza looked out, expecting that she would understand why her thoughts pondered so deeply inside her head, but nothing came to mind.

As the midnight moon sat in the sky, overlooking the people that laid under it, it rotated around Earthland, allowing the sun to come up yet again.

* * *

Lucy stood next to the Fairy High doors, waiting for the arrival of her friends, when she saw Juvia arrive quite early.

"Hey there Juvia," she said in a friendly like tone, but not on a level of good friends, (due to her jealously of Juvia's personal level with Gray) "What are ya doing here so early?"

Juvia looked up surprised to see her as well, "Well hi there Lucy, I um, ya know, it's better to be early then it is to be late," she said, laughing nervously.

Lucy looked at her suspicious, and wondered why she looked nervous.

"Well… alright then, I usually just wait here for Gray or Natsu to come up. Sometimes Erza too, it all depends who comes first."

"Oh, alright…may Juvia join you?"

"Yea of course, you don't have to ask for anything like that around here Juvia. If you want to do something, then ya know, just do it, or get it. No one is going to stop ya," Lucy said with a securing smile.

Juvia blinked a couple of times, in surprise of what Lucy said.

"Do…do you really mean it that? Do you really mean what you say to Juvia, Lucy?"

"Of course Juvia, there isn't much wrong you can do around here…-"

Lucy started to say, until Natsu, Gray, and Erza all started to walk up together.

"Yea, but those guys are losers, they always think there better than everyone else, and I'm the one that usually ends up getting in a fight with'em!"

Erza looked at Natsu with a glare, "Well, a sport or some type of afterschool activity would be good for you, as the same for you too, Gray."

"Oh hell no! Don't get me involved into something I'll probably regret doing later…"

"Hey now, if I'm going to get yelled at to do something, I say you should too Popsicle!"

"You wanna go?!"

Erza glared at both of them with her 'death glare' as a red aura appeared around her, "Both of you. Stop it."

Both the boys' coward in fear from the scarlet haired president, as she only felt empowered. She stomped off past them, as if they were never there, and that never happened.

Lucy and Juvia only watched with sweat drops falling of their face, from the show that just happened in front of them.

"You were saying, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed and looked over at Juvia with an embarrassed smile, "Well, there isn't much wrong you can do around here…unless your those too…"

Juvia smiled faintly, looking back over, staring at Gray, watching his every step, every motion he made, her heart started to beat louder. Lucy didn't let this transaction go without being noticed, as she snuffled her noise, and looked the other way.

_'I knew she liked him, but what am I suppose to do about it..?'_

"Hey there ladies, nice to see ya both here bright and early!" Gray said with a smile, waving at the two girls.

Both of them blushed as they saw Gray walk up to him, both looking away with red in their face. Lucy and Juvia looked at each other, and both of them started to get infuriated of their liking in Gray.

As the group walked up, Natsu had a stubborn look on his face looking away from the group, and nothing he does will go unnoticed by the scolding scarlet haired president.

"What's up with you?"

Natsu turned around and sighed with a stubborn look on his face, "Who comes to school so early? I mean, no one wants to come to school this early!"

"Well, duh. But who wants to stay in school later then we already do?"

"Whatever. I would come late, and leave early! There's my motto!"

Natsu said standing up for his belief… until it was slapped out of him by Erza.

* * *

Gray was laughing with the two girls, who were clearly having a jealously war and Natsu was being chased by Erza.

"There not bad kids Makarov."

The big man with orange hair said, looking down to the short old man with white hair on the sides of his head.

"I never said they were. They just all need some type of structure to lead them down the right path."

"Well, you know Ms. Scarlet does, and probably Ms. Heartfillia." Gildarts said, looking out the window towards them, "For the new girl, she seems bright and youthful… I feel she will have an easier ride through her upcoming years… but will have trouble doing so," he said, now turned around, not looking at the window, "As for Gray and Natsu… Gray will be the one in life to move on, as for Natsu… If something doesn't motivate him to do something, he will have a hard enough time just getting off his feet to be able to live… the damn boy needs someone to help him."

As Gildarts pondered his thoughts in place, Makarov walked past him, looking out the window with a small grin looking at Natsu being chased.

"The young boy will be motivated to succeed, I can see it."

"Why do you say that," Gildarts said, looking at him through the corner of his eyes.

"Look down there, what do you see?"

Gildarts turned around slowly, to see the previous people he was just looking at.

"Those people down there aren't just people he knows and sees every day. Those people down there are his family. If not for them, he probably wouldn't be around..."

Gildarts started to walk away from the window slowly with shadows for his eyes, "I just wish that Natsu's father would have stayed, Igneel was-"

"We don't need to go into that Gildarts, but look. I think Ms. Scarlet is starting to make a small change into our pink haired boy."

"What do you mean?"

"What time is it?"

Gildarts looked at the clock above the door, and noticed they still had a half an hour before school even started.

"What, it's an half an hour before school starts, what about it?"

"Natsu never comes this early, and never with other people. He usually comes alone, am I right?"

Gildarts looked at him with some interested of his next statement, "So, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that the boy's getting his motivation again, even if it is by force."

Gildarts smiled for the short second, and then looked back at Makarov with seriousness.

"So, have the police said anything about that attack on him?"

Makarov sighed and looked back, "Sadly no. Whoever did it left no evidence, prints or hairs, anything to that matter. It was washed away during that bad thunderstorm."

"Well…" Gildarts started, walking towards the window again to notice Natsu and his friends all smiling, and enjoying the small moment that they were experiencing.

"The last time I tried to involve police to help with security, Natsu ended up staying a night in Jail, and I was the one to bail him out from it. If it were anything worse, I don't know what could have happened to him."

Makarov sighed, shutting his eyes and letting himself go into a deep state of thought, and while still listening to Gildarts speak.

"Makarov, there all good children, but no child should have to endure this problems at such a young age."

"We can't get involved, Gildarts. We can only let the police try to help them. Were both too old to do anything."

"Speak for yourself old man, I can still throw down a good punch."

"Still, we can't intervene… we don't even know who is attacking him."

"Well, I got a class to go prepare for. I'll try to talk to him before he leaves today."

Gildarts started to walk off, and then turned around, "And Makarov, your right. He is doing better with her in his life."

"Was it not the same with Lis-"

"Yes. Yes it was."

Makarov listened to the door shut behind him, as he looked out the window seeing his children run around, messing with each other. He smiled.

"All of you deserve to be happy. I just hope you can all find it with peace."

* * *

The bell rung at the end of the class and Natsu was the first one to try to leave, but was pulled back from his scarf by Gildarts.

"YEEK! What was that for?"

"Got to talk to you. Stay after."

"But old man you don't understand! If I don't leave, Erza will kill me!"

"You're going to go see her?"

"Well, she was going to help me catch up on my homework from last week… I mean, you know… I guess I need it... And free help is something you can't pass up, heh…" Natsu said, scratching the back of his head with a grin.

Gray, Lucy and Juvia walked by snickering at Natsu's statement.

Natsu's tick mark towards all of them made them laugh even more, only infuriating him more.

"Good luck Flame brain, have a good day old man," Gray said laughing.

The girls followed Gray out like lost puppy dogs, and of course Natsu would never notice this, because he was too mad at Gray for what he called him.

"Shut the door Natsu."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, just shut the door."

"Alright..."

Natsu shut the door, and didn't realize who was waiting for him outside the door. Gray had been with Juvia and Lucy talking outside the door, and as Erza walked up, the door shut.

"What's going on in there?" Erza asked.

"Not sure, the old man just wants to talk to him. Natsu didn't do anything, so his probably just having one of those talks."

"What do you mean, 'one of those talks'?"

Gray looked at her with a hint of hurt in his face, "Well, Gildarts likes to make sure that Natsu stays in line, sort of like how you're going to help him with homework here at school and stuff."

Erza blushed a little, and turned around.

"I'm only making sure that his doing his work. He was gone for a couple of days, and if you don't know how to do the material at hand, then it makes everything else more difficult, and makes it where his even more behind then he already is."

"Right…'help him' with 'homework," Lucy snickered about to Erza, but shortly stopped when Erza turned around with an evil red aura, and gave her the glare to stop it.

"Well, Juvia says that's a great idea! Help someone out when they need it most…" She said, giving off a smile towards Erza, then Gray.

Erza gave a small grin towards Juvia, and then looked back at the group.

"Well, you should head off to class; it would be shames of one of you were to miss class because of me… Then I would have to take you in for tardiness…"

Gray, Lucy, and Juvia looked at her and gave Erza a small laugh. As they all walked away, Erza started too, but heard some yelling going on inside the classroom that she was walking away from. She slowly walked over to the classroom, and put her ear against the window part of the door.

"I've told you a million times Gildarts! I don't need any help! I can do it all by myself!"

"I know you can Natsu, but sometimes taking help is the best for anybody!"

"Well not for me!"

Natsu said, turning around and walking towards the windows on the other side of the class.

"Listen, I would normally let you handle your things on your own… but your life is at risk, and I'm not the one that's going to let you do this by yourself, Natsu!"

"Why do you for some reason think you're responsible for everything I do?"

"Because I am Natsu! I took that responsibility years ago!"

"You never had too! And you know you didn't have to! I could have done everything by myself!"

"Why can't you let me help you?!"

"Because you are NOT my Father!"

Gildarts and Natsu were looking at each other intensely until then. Gildarts sat back in his chair, and looked down. Natsu turned around and looked out the windows again. There was a dead silence inside the room, and it was uneasy for both of them. Erza sat outside the door now, from slipping down, listening in on what they were saying to each other.

_'Natsu doesn't have a Father either…'_

She heard footsteps coming towards the door, as she jumped up, and ran towards the janitor's closet nearby. She jumped in there, and as she closed the door, the other door opened.

Through the closet, she could see out of it, barley, but just enough to see who it was, and what was happening. Natsu had opened the door from Gildarts classroom, and shut it gently. He started to walk alone in the hallway, slowly, seemly walked with hurt throughout his whole body…

_'I should at least go see if his alright… I mean, he has had such a hard past week…anything, even on the smallest measures could upset him enough to break down…'_

Erza started to slowly open up the door, and peeked her head outside of it. Natsu was already down the hall, and still walked with his head down. She was half tempted to call his name, and get his attention that way.

_'Why am I acting this way? It's just a boy… his clearly needing someone to help him, and I'm the girl for the job… why can't I do it?'_

She started to walk towards him, slowly, but still agile enough to keep him in hinds sight.

_'His just a boy… some boy that doesn't even care about his school life, nor does he want to pursue anything after… that I know of…His just in need of help though… I can help him…'_

Closer and closer, Erza started to walk promptly towards him… second by second seemed to be longer, everything seemed to be longer. Natsu, oblivious to Erza following him, never once thought to look back.

As the gap between them shortened, Natsu finally cognizant of what was going on noticed that someone had been following him, and was gaining on him. He turned around quickly and was ready to strike who was following him, but noticed it was no other then the scarlet haired president herself.

"E-Erza?"

Erza's blush and indecisive thoughts had finally all collided together, and made her froze her in tracks. Natsu tilted his head of the side, waiting for an answer from the President, who finally just kicked him in the shin, and turned around.

"YOUCH! What was that for!?"

"Why are you out in the halls after the bell?" She said looking the other way, avoiding any eye contact with the pinked hair boy.

"I had to… Ow…talk to Gildarts! Why were you following me?"

Erza turned around to make a fast remark to his, but had nothing quick. Thankfully, Natsu was more set on his shin being hurt, then Erza scrambling for words to give him an excuse for why she was following him.

"Look, that doesn't matter. I wanted to see why you were taking so long to get out of Gildarts class. We were supposed to go over your homework that you had to do, remember?"

Erza said, trying to avoid the real reason to why she was following him. Natsu of course glared at her statement, then as if he was just not understanding what she said, (which you never know with Natsu, it may register quickly, or not.) He snapped and his face widened.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry Erza, I totally forgot…" Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head with the innocent look on his face.

Erza was ready to yell, but calmed herself and looked at Natsu, "Whatever. Just make sure you meet me after school…" She said, trying to look the other way, until Natsu grabbed her arm, as she blushed, but hide it very well.

"Are you sure? I mean, if something's the matter we could always…-"

Of course Erza turned around and glared at him to stop, and he jumped back with a nervous expression shown on his face.

"Ya! Sorry! I didn't mean anything from it, I was just wondering if you were-"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. Will talk after school, alright? See you." Erza said, stomping off with a scarlet blush all over her face.

Of course Natsu stood there in complete misunderstanding. His didn't know what was going with Erza at all.

_'What did I do wrong this time, Erza?'_

'Stupid boy… damn boy, this is his fault!'

As Natsu walked down the hall, he didn't notice of whom was watching him from the outside.

"Boss, get a load of this. His got a girl. That should make things interesting..." A Phantom High boy said into a microphone looking into binoculars.

"Well then… since that damn whore doesn't want to listen anymore, and has an interest in one of those fairies… let's make things fun, why don't we?" Gajeel said on the other side of the microphone.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_'What do you mean, your 'leaving'?!"_

_'Juvia means exactly what she says! You used to be nice Gajeel… you used to have a sweet side that no one could resist… what happened to you?!'_

_Gajeel turned around and growled at the words coming out of her mouth, 'You have no idea what kind of things I had to go through, if your only complaining of how your treated, then you have another thing coming. It only gets worse!'_

_'Then Juvia isn't going to stay here and get punished for nothing, when there's a nice boy over there that can take care of me! He said so himself!'_

_'Whatever then! Just leave you worthless bitch!'_

_'Juvia's done with this all! You leave poor Natsu and his friends out of your stupid plans! They've never done one wrong to Juvia, and never will to anyone else! Just leave them alone!'_

_'ALRIGHT! If you just shut the hell up and leave, then I'll consider your proposition…'_

_Juvia had a dull yet small grin, 'Thank you Gajeel…'_

_'Whatever, just leave! No one wants a piece of shit lying around! Go!'_

_Juvia ran past him crying, while Gajeel only stood there, grinding his teeth, and gripping his fists tight,_  
_'Why should I care?'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK  
**_  
"What's your plan boss?"

"I say… we take the ladies for a spin… and we don't invite the men, if ya know what I mean…"

"I thought we were trying to get Salamander out?"

"What do you think taking his women will do?" Gajeel said, and started to laugh manically.

"Oh! I see what your talkin' boss!"

"Well get to it idiot!"

"Yes boss! Oh, and boss?"

"Yes you idiot..."

"What do you want me to do with the girls?"

"Bring them to the school. I got a special place for me and Salamander to talk…Geehee…"

* * *

"So, what's going on between you and the student body president, Natsu?" Gray asked poking him with his fork that he had in his hand.

Natsu spit out all his food he had in his mouth at the ground, as Gray rolled back laughing so hard, he could barely control himself.

"What are you talking about you bastured?! Just because we're doing homework after school doesn't mean anything!"

"That's what they all say…"

"Do you wanna go Popsicle?"

Gray only laughed, and put his hand up, "No, for once I don't so knock it off. I just wanted to have some fun before we talked serious."

Natsu had his arm up, and his fist ready to pumble his face in, but stopped, and titled his head slightly with confusion.

"What? What do you mean?"

Gray sighed, and his smiled faded away, "Let's talk about it now, until someone finds us."

"The only people that eat up here are the girls...-"

"Exactly. We don't need anyone hearing about what were going to talk about."

Natsu sighed and realized what he was talking about and looked at him seriously.

"Do you think it was those Phantom High boys? Or someone from the past…"

"Well… It might have been those Phantom High boys… the only reason why I can think of it being them is because of what happened two weeks ago…"

"Yea, but is there someone there that might know you for…the _**other **_you?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure. I just, don't see why everything's trying to be brought back up…" Natsu said, putting his hands to his face, and sighed loudly.

"How are we going to end this? Last time-"

"Stop it Gray. We said we wouldn't talk about it…"

"No, listen. You need something to help you bring it out, so it can stay out."

Natsu looked out into the gloomy sky, allowing his head to go into deep relentless thoughts… trying to think of a way to end this all, without anyone begin harmed.

"It never ends the way we want it to, and you know that Gray."

"But what if there was a way just to stop it all! Without harming anyone or ourselves…"

Natsu and Gray both sighed, and looked down at their lunches, and remained quite the rest of that period.

* * *

Lucy and Juvia were walking to the roof to eat lunch, when they were stopped by Erza on the way.

"Hey Erza, what's going on?"

"Nothing much Lucy, ready to eat some lunch…" Erza said licking her lips, looking down at her lunch box that she brought from home.

Juvia laughed, "Juvia thinks you're both so funny… People at my old school never acted like this, not once…"

"Do…do you want to talk about it, Juvia?"

"No…no, it's alright; I just don't like that school at all anymore… It used to be kind of like this school at one time, but never with such nice people and teachers… but then it only got worse and worse… to the point to where Juvia can't stand the sight of that school…"

Lucy and Erza looked at Juvia with sympathy, and both hugged her tight. Juvia never would have expected that this school, with people she had only known for less than a week, would care for her like this.

They were close to the stairs to go up the roof, and no one was around them… At least, this is what they thought. When Erza reached for the doorknob, suddenly she heard a screech that was quickly silenced behind her, and when she turned to see what it was in a quick motion, she was hit in the face by an elbow, being thrown down onto the hard floor.

"Lucy! Erza!" Juvia cried out, or at least tried until her mouth was covered, and was knocked out from multiple pressure points being hit.

"Well, the boss should be happy. Now to take these girls-" the Phantom high boy started to say, until he was kicked in the shin, and fell to the ground.

"What the Hell! Why, which one of ya…-"

"If you want to hit on some girls, you don't have to actually hit them to get what you want." Erza said to the man. Her red aura appeared, frightening the phantom high boy.

"Ma'am, I'm not going to fight a girl," He said standing up slowly, as Erza only chuckled.

"That's fine, I don't fight girls either," Erza said, throwing a punch towards the man, who dodge easily with a chuckle, but soon regretted it when she had a follow up punch that hit him straight in the nose, causing it to bleed on the spot.

The phantom high boy stepped back a couple of steps, holding his nose in pain, but trying to hold up a guard with his other hand. Erza put up her fists, tightening more to ever breathe she takes, ready to protect herself from this fiend that's come out of nowhere.

He charged Erza throwing down his arm, trying to grab her to throw her down, but Erza dodged easily. She ducked down below the arm begin tossed around her, allowing her to punch the man in his gut from down below. The phantom high boy screeched in pain, as he felt this urging pain come from down below, making back up once again, but this time in more of a daze.

She grinned to her new advantage, and rushed towards him, doing a jumping side and knocking the man down onto his back, as she only stood over him, looking at the knocked out Phantom high boy.

"He's from Phantom High huh… I've got to tell the Principle right away," Erza said, over-looking the knocked out boy.

She kneeled down by Lucy and Juvia to make sure they were alright.

"That damn Phantom high boy… How could he do such a cruel thing…!"

"Simple. Ya just do it and don't think about it."

Startled by the voice, Erza turned around quickly with her guard up, but it was too late. She was hit on the side of the head by a foot, and was knocked out.

The man that kicked Erza looked over at the phantom high boy, "sometimes, you just got to do the dirty work yourself," He started to pile the girls on his shoulders, "Because you can't trust anyone."

He kicked the phantom boy in the back, waking him up from his painful, yet embarrassing beating.

"Wake up, we need to go now ya dumb ass."

He opened his eyes barely, only to see who it was, "Who… Oh! Samson! Yes sir! Right away sir! Let's get going right away!"

Samson had an evil grin as he walked away. He had dirty blonde hair, with a muscular face and body. His eyes were a shade of green, and they would really stand out when light shined on them. Tall and mean, he took the women away, and the Phantom high boy followed him as they left the school in shadows, not to be seen, or heard… so they think.

* * *

As Natsu stood up, he heard a brief scream from downstairs, and his first reaction was to go down there, but for some reason he didn't.

"What's going on, ya hear something?" Gray asked, pulling out an apple and taking a big bite out of it.

"I think so, I thought heard screaming, but… it is lunch time, makes since for people to be crazy."

Gray shrugged it off and went back to eating his apple, "yea, well. Ya never know with you. One minute you could be up in someone's shit, or you could be chasing some guy because he made your favorite meal, and it's the last serving in the next minute."

"Hey, that was only one time! That guy didn't even it! Not my fault!"

"Yea, well, whatever. I'm just saying, ya never know with you."

As Natsu started to sit down with frustration, but with a grin, he heard another scream, and this time it sounded familiar. It was so loud, even Gray picked up on the sound, even if it was faintly; his ears were still pierced with the treacherous scream. A girls scream.

"You heard that one?"

"Yes, let's go."

Natsu and Gray both jumped up and open the door. They ran down the steps, reaching to open the doors ahead of them, and when Natsu pushed open the door… no one was around. There was no sight of anyone, or anything.

"W-Was… Was I just hearing things…?" Natsu said, as he fell to his knees, his heart beating faster, trying to think, to listen to his thoughts.

"No… I mean… I heard it too, so it wasn't just you, Natsu."

_'I've never heard her scream… but was that by chance… Erza?'_

Natsu looked up slowly at Gray as he stood up and asked, "you don't think that was, Erza… or someone we know?"

"Well, I don't know... we need to figure out what's going on though…" Gray said, looking around very curious.

"Natsu…"

Natsu and Gray both turned around to see Mirajane standing there with a note in her hand, looking down as her whole body shook as if she was in terror.

Gray grabbed her, and embraced her in his arms, as Natsu only stood there and shook, as if he wanted to comfort her… but he couldn't.

Mira was wearing a white t-shirt that was faded, but you could still see what it was. The shirt had a red heart on it, with a black sword protecting the heart with words that said, _'forever mine to protect and keep happy.'_Natsu could only stare and shake from seeing that t-shirt.

"What's wrong Mira," Gray asked in a whispering tone, but gentle so she could say what she wanted in a calm and relaxed demeanor.

"T-This letter… it's for N-Natsu…" Mira said, as her voice trembled.

Natsu walked up to the trembling Mira shaking, almost as much as she was. His eyes were wide, and he bit his bottom lip, as he moved closer to the letter. Seeing Mira act the way she was reminded him of the fatal accident… The fatal accident that was from his doing… his eyes shut…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_'I can't lie to you Natsu. In this world, we all leave sooner or later, but when life does take me, it will be my time…' she said smiling looking up in the dark sky, lit up from the lights and stars._

_'Lisanna…I...-'She put two figures on his lips, smiling._

_'If something were to happen, well…' She took the box, and handed it over to Natsu._

_'Then you'll always have him to remember me by.'_

_Natsu was confused, until he opened the box…_

_His eyes lit up, his whole facial expression showed so much happiness and joy from the gift he just received from her._

_'IT'S A CAT!' He screamed out of pure joy._

_'When something bad happens, and I can't be there to help you out, well… talk to him about it. What will ya name him?'_

_'You haven't named him yet?'_

_'No, I was going to let you have the pleasure of doing so… he already likes you, look at him, he seems so happy!'_

_The baby blue cat purred in his arms, smiling, if that was possible, to his new owner._

_'I say we name him… Happy.'_

_'Happy?' She said, looking at him in a bit of confusion._

_'Yeah, happy! Because everyone around this place is so happy to be here…and you. You make me so happy, that without you, I don't know where I'd be…Lisanna…' Natsu said honestly, making Lisanna tear with a smile on her face._

_'I'm glad you like him Natsu… He's our child, so you better take care of him!'_

_'Me? You have to take care of him too!'_

_'I know, but still, you have to take care of him, as if he was me, alright?'_

_'Alright alright! Jesssh...' Natsu said, looking at Happy._

_'You promise you'll take care of him, no matter what?'_

_Natsu looked up to see her completely serious, only to bring a serious smile on his face._

_'I promise, Lisanna.'_

_She smiled, and took his hand giggling and blushing, 'come on, grab happy and let's go see the parade!'_

_He smiled and grabbed happy's box, only to have lisanna take him into the crowd._

_They watched the people get on their floats, and enjoy themselves as they created funny dances, and threw out free things to the crowd. A shirt was shot their way, and Lisanna's eyes sparkled with joy and Natsu only peeked over to see her excitement._

_'Here, lisanna, hold happy!'_

_'W-Wait, w-why?'_

_Natsu quickly handed over Happy to Lisanna, and jumped up in the air to grab the shirt. As he did, he came crashing down into someone's back, making them very angry at the kid. Natsu apologized as Lisanna only blushed from embarrassment and joy._

_'Here ya go! Why don't we switch!'_

_Lisanna giggled with a blush and shook her head, 'Sure Natsu, I'll do that.'_

_Natsu blushed and handed over his gift without looking, turning his head as he handed over the shirt._  
_As they switched, Natsu looked back. He couldn't resist seeing Lisanna's reaction when she received the shirt. She took the shirt with a smile, and opened it up._

_'Forever mine to protect and keep happy.'_

_A red heart and a black sword where on the shirt…As if the sword was to protect the holder of this heart… never to let go, to always prevail evil and to stay protected…_

_Lisanna had tears fall from her eyes as Natsu stood there tilting his head confused._

_'W-What's wrong, Lisanna?'_

_'This is the most beautiful thing someone has ever gotten me…'_

_'Well, I Uh… It was just thrown from that float and I-'_

_He couldn't finish his sentence as he was tackled by soft, embracing arms. Tears fell to the ground,_

_And love was in the air._

_'I...'_

_Natsu's heart dropped. As if everything around the couple had stopped, and time only moved in small amounts, the warmth of the couple embraced grew warmer…_

_'..Love you Natsu…'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

His eyes shot open like a bullet, and noticed Mira looking at him with tears in her eyes, and Gray only nodded his head for him to grab the letter. He took a deep breath, and took the letter.

_'Mira would never act this way if it wasn't bad… really bad…'_

"Mira, I-"

"Take the letter Natsu, please…" Mira said as her voice cracked, and tears started to bundle up beneath her eyes.

Natsu took the letter very slowly, when he grabbed it, it was if the paper was slime trying to escape from his hands, he couldn't hold the letter with a good grip.

As he unraveled the letter, he started to see lettering, but it frightened him too much to read. He took another deep breath and started to read the first words…:

**I hope your days have been good, Salamander. Watching from the inside, coming out there and there when needed… but now it's your time to shine.**

**I've taken and beaten these three girls brutally, one used to be the bitch that I called my 'Girl-Friend'**  
**but you know how things like that can be twisted around, don't ya?**

**I want to test every being of your body: But mostly your power. Your raw strength is what I'm looking for, Salamander! Not some pussy you can find on the side of the street, I want to fight you!**

**I will take each girl and make them do my bidding. The blonde hair one will do more than just clean the floors and cook; she will be beaten every day until she knows her place... A rich girl like her better learn how it is for us under 'her boot' well, let's see how she likes it under mine…**

**Oh, and the scarlet haired one, yes… your student, body, president…? Come on Salamander, I mean she's hot, but you could have done better. You can never be with someone like that. Well, this bitch will be mine… and there's not a thing you can do about it.**

**Let's say if you don't make it to Phantom High before it hits Three O'clock, than I have no promises that any of these girls won't come out looking like shit with broken bones and messed up body parts for the rest of their lives… and possibly… well, let's not go there, shall we not?**

**I'll see you around, Salamander**

**-Black Steel**

As the paper slipped through his hands, and fell gently towards the floor, not a sound was made, and only bitter silence was present. The word ate his inner body from inside to out; only showing bits and pieces of his true emotion towards the situation. Natsu stepped back a couple of steps, feeling his blood pressure raise, and his true anger start to show.

Gray knew it was something horrible, to make Natsu like this, is something horrible. He took Mira a couple of steps away from Natsu as he slowly started to let his anger engulf him in madness.

"H-How… C-Can... Someone… b-be so, so…" Natsu started to mumble his words in a slur, only trying to realize what he just read.

_'There's nothing __**you **__can do about it…'_

'Nothing

_**You **__can __do about it...'_

'Nothing _**YOU **__can do..'_

'_**YOU**__'_

"I-I can't do anything…"

"Natsu, please! Don't go! Let me inform Gildarts, or the police, or-"

**"**No Mira!" Natsu scream, shutting his eyes as tears started to form under his onyx eyes.

"I can not, and Will Not let something I can control get out of hand! Not again! I have a chance to save them!"

Gray punched Natsu straight in the face, throwing him back 10 feet as he hit the wall with shadows in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Lisanna died Natsu, and this time, you have a chance to prepare for the worst."

"Gray! Why would you do that to him?!" Mira said, beginning to cry as he held his arm, trying not to let her composer bring her down.

Natsu wiped his lips, removing the blood, and trembled as his fists tightened.

"I still remember that day…" his voice began to change into the cold hearted and horrifying Salamander…

He looked up with Yellow piercing eyes, and a face full of agony. Only pain was brought out of the expressions he was giving Gray, as he only took in a deep breath, and readied his stance.

"Natsu, it's not your fault for any of this!"

"Watch. Your. Mouth!" As he stood up to charge Gray, and he only readied himself even more, Mira stood in his way of punching him.

Salamander/Natsu stopped in mid punch, and looked at Mira, who was only shaking. Natsu's eyes immediately changed colors. They went from the piercing yellow to his dark onyx eyes again…

"Mira… I-"

"Look! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THIS BY NOW!"

Natsu's heart stopped beating, as he looked into Mira's eyes. They reminded him so much of Lisanna's…

"You can't do this to yourself anymore… Don't allow yourself to be brought down from things that have happened in the past. You've got to move on, and do more with your life… You've have got to get a hold of yourself! Please, listen to me…"

Gray put one hand on Natsu's shoulder, reached out over Mira. He looked at him telling him it was ok...

Natsu looked at both of them in the eyes, and shook his head. He stepped away from their embrace, and stopped, looking at the window.

"I can never forgive myself for what happened… but,"

Mira and Gray looked at him very intensely, "…But maybe one day, I'll b able to overwrite it with good memories… enough to override the bad…"

Natsu said, and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked taking a step forward.

"Where do you think I'm going," Natsu said in a cold voice, shadows covering his eyes.

"I meant, where do you think you're going alone?" Gray said with a smirk walking up to him.

"This isn't your battle Gray. Its mine."

"Well, I guess that sucks, doesn't it?"

Natsu gave a small chuckle, and padded Gray on his back and nodded.

"Let _**Him **_come out before anything is said and over with."

"Mira," Natsu said, looking around slowly, "I'll stay safe just, promise not to worry."

"I can't promise you that," she said weakly.

Natsu grinned and walked off mumbling, "I know you can't."

* * *

It was 2:45 P.M, and the sky was gray. No a ray of sunlight was showing, and thunder raged in the distance. Sounds in the distance were faint, but ill. You could hear madness from inside the building, as though people were being tortured…

Natsu and Gray arrived in front of Phantom High doors, and stood there, looking over the whole building with little emotion in their faces.

"So, what's your plan?"

Natsu looked out the corner of his eyes over to Gray, then back to the school, "He's probably watching us right now. There's no point in trying to sneak."

"I know that dumbass, I mean…-"

"Whenever _**he **_wants."

Gray nodded, and they both started to walk towards the school doors.

* * *

"Looks like we have, _Visitor's _Aria."

"Must be one of Salamander's friends. Why don't you and Sol go give him a visit? Show him around, make him feel like his welcomed..."

"So what of you, Aria?"

"Don't worry about me Totomaru. I'm only going to observe the fight between the Salamander and the Boss. Samson's making sure that none of the girls try to escape. There's no one in school today, so we have no boundaries."

"And what of Principle Jose?"

"He said, 'don't wreck my school' never said anything else."

The phantom high boy, now known as Totomaru laughed at the statement, "Well, let the games begin."

* * *

Aria nodded and they both walked out of the room, as Natsu and Gray walked into the building. It was silent, and dark. You could only hear the thunder in the distance from the outside, and nothing more. The atmosphere felt as though a bomb went off, and this was the aftermath.

They walked slowly into the school, Natsu listening for every possible sound that he could hear with his sensitive hearing. Gray followed behind, watching and listening just as much, or trying just as much as Natsu.

"You know, the letter didn't invite both of you to come, it only invited one to come...yes, yes only one…"

Natsu and Gray both turned around quickly, but saw no one. They started to look all around, Natsu would run to the first hall way, and look down it, but there would be nothing, only darkness.

"It's alright Salamander, will take your friend off hands…" Said another voice, not the same as the first person that spoke.

"Who are you guys, and what do you want?!" Natsu said, growling at the voices.

"Watch yourself Natsu; don't get to upset, not yet." Gray scolded, trying to make sure he wasn't going to do something until he was sure of it.

"Oh, but why not? Yes… Yes! Get angry! Our boss is looking forward to this, very much so! Oh yes!"

Two guys walked out from behind one of the hallways, and showed themselves. The lights were dim, and it was dark inside the school, so unless you could see in the dark easier than others, it was going to be hard time to fight.

"So, which one do we-" Natsu was cut off by the sounds of screams.

Sol was a weird looking man that stood tall, but thin, yet had a wicked domineer about his whole look…

but it wasn't his looks that stopped Natsu dead in tracks. It was the screams coming from the device he had in his hand.

"This device is a live feed of what's happening to your poor girls right now...Oh yes! Do you want to hear more?"

Gray only stepped back while gripping his fists, before he had a chance to yell in rage, Natsu screamed,

"YOU BETTER STOP WHAT YOUR FUCKING DOING AND GIVE THEM BACK TO US!"

Natsu's eyes were altering colors, and before he could charge in, Gray held him back.

"Look, they're just playing with you. I can take on this jack-ass's. You need to go find that 'Black Steel' guy, and end this with him!"

Natsu looked at Gray, and saw how serious he was. Natsu only nodded and glared sternly at the men laughing at them. As he snarled, he looked back at Gray, "Don't loose popsicle."

"Never in your dreams hothead," Gray said nodded for Natsu to run off into the school.

As he did, Gray turned around and cracked his neck, cracked his knuckles, and…

"Why is he taking off his shirt?" Totomaru asked Sol, looking at Gray strangely.

"You think I would know something like-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sol's body was thrown into the lockers behind him, making a giant dent in them.

Totomaru turned around as if in slow motion, seeing Gray punch him hard, slowly looking over to meet each other with their eyes. Gray grinned, as Totomaru was confused. Gray then did a spinning round-house kick, knocking the wind right of Totomaru, and throwing him into the lockers as well.

"Well, if you boys thought it was going to be easy," Gray said cracking his neck again, having his hands at his sides, "then you have another thing coming messing with Fairy High!"

* * *

Natsu was running exponentially fast through the halls of Phantom High. The only thing he could hear was the screaming ringing in his ears. He couldn't tell if they were real anymore… was it just a figment of his imagination?

_'I've got to find them… I've got to protect her… I, I can't lose someone like that again… Never Again!'_

Natsu ran into the gym, and it was pitch black. He stopped himself from running, and started to look around.

"BLACK STEEL!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, screaming to the thunderous clouds above.

All of a sudden, the doors behind Natsu shut, making the room pitch black. Unlike others, Natsu could actually see in the dark, but still it wasn't the best...

He turned around looking for someone, but saw no one...But heard a voice.

"So, Salamander…" The lights in the gym turned on, showing Gajeel or "Black Steel" on the other side of the gym.

Natsu finally could see everything, seeing Gajeel or Black steel for the first time…or was it?

Natsu blinked a couple of times looking at him… his long jet black hair, with dark black eyes… his metal piercings weren't something you could look past, neither was his devilish smile, with his sharp, shark like teeth… but there was something oddly familiar…

"Welcome Salamander!" Yelled Gajeel from the other side of the room.

Natsu only glared at him intensely, watching his every move. As Natsu walked slowly towards him, he could notice something…

"Your eyes… why are they yellow?"

Gajeel laughed, "So, that's what you notice first? Well… let's just say, that I'm a lot like you."

Natsu growled and started to walk at a normal speed towards Gajeel, "You are NOTHING like me!"

"You want to bet, Salamander?" Gajeel said laughing walking towards Natsu.

"Where are they? Where are the girls?"

"I'll tell you after we have a little sparing match, what do you say?" Gajeel said, cracking his neck.

Natsu's eyes began to change color, as he grinned on a small scale looking at Gajeel, "Fine then. You asked for it…"

As Natsu ran towards Gajeel, he only walked towards Natsu. Natsu jumped up to punch him, but Gajeel only laughed. As if in slow motion, when Natsu came down with a punch, Gajeel miraculously punched back first. Natsu's eyes widened as the punch thrust into his stomach, throwing back to the other side of the gym at high speeds. Hitting the wall, and falling down hitting his face on the hard floor.

Gajeel licked his lips, and laughed madly while looking at Natsu struggle to get up.

"I told you that I was a lot like you. Did I not?" He laughed walking slowly towards Natsu.

_**'I've been waiting for a long time to face someone this strong, let me face him. I can end this.'**_

_'It's you… No, no! You'll just take over, and I'll never be able to come back…'_

_**'Oh shut up. Look, if I don't fight this guy, I can't guarantee that you're going to live if I'm not in control. This guy is serious, and I'm ready to show him his shit to me.'**_

_'But you don't understand! I can't let you take over my life again; do you not remember what you do to me all those years ago? Why it's my fucking fault that it happened?! '_

_**'Of course I remember! I remember saving you, so that bullet wouldn't kill you! You fucking dumb ass!'**_

_'But why couldn't you save her?!'_

_**'You don't think I didn't want to? You don't think that I loved her just as much as you did? You're fooling yourself you fucking dumb-ass! I tried, I FUCKING TRIED!'**_

_Natsu, even inside his head, had to really think. He has never heard this side of his other self… He actually did care…_

_'Do me one thing then…'_

_**'What do you want.'**_

_'Save her."_

_**'I'll protect her as if it were Lisanna, I promise.'**_

_'Then go…'_

"Well Salamander, I'm not exactly done having my fun yet..." Gajeel said laughing evilly as his piercing evil yellow eyes watches Natsu try to get back up.

He got closer and closer, laughing.

"Well, I guess you're not as strong as everyone said you were. Oh well," He said going right over Natsu's body, "I guess sometimes," As he picked up Natsu's body, "You don't always get what you want, huh?"

Natsu, started to open his eyes… slowly, but surely showing his eyes…

Gajeel's malicious smile faded away slowly as he saw those eyes…

His eyes weren't piercing yellow, they were…red. Blood red.

"What the…"

Gajeel was punched in the jaw and thrown up into the air, and as he was falling, he was kicked in the stomach and thrown into the wall, and dented it.

Gajeel shook his head, and looked at Natsu… who wasn't Natsu anymore.

"You said you wanted a fight," cracking his knuckles speaking in a very cold like voice towards Gajeel, "Then I'll give ya one."

Gajeel laughed, closing his eyes and standing up slowly, "Well, at least I know you're out, Salamander… now," Gajeel opened he's eyes to reveal that his eyes have changed into the same blood red color that Salamander has, "I don't have to hold back anything!"

Salamander frowned, but grinned evilly towards Gajeel, as Gajeel smiled evilly towards him.

They both charged towards each other faster than any human they both have ever faced.

* * *

Totomaru went to kick Gray in the shin to knock him down, but Gray stepped back, avoiding the kick, than he crouched down avoiding the punch from Sol towards his face.

Gray thrusted a punch towards Totomaru outer thigh, giving him a Charlie horse, making him back away a couple of steps. As Gray stood up fast, he blocked the three punches Sol threw at him, laughing as he did so.

Sol dodged the punch Gray threw towards his face, and he grabbed his arm, bending it in ways that didn't seem possible. As Sol bended his arm, bring Gray to his knees, he wouldn't scream, as much as he wanted to.

"Oh come on? You know you want to scream? Just give me a scream, oh yes… Come on, just do it!"

Sol bended his arm further, to the point to where Gray was biting his lip so hard that blood started to brew from his mouth. Totomaru started to laugh as he walked around Gray and Sol, watching Gray being tortured from the pain from his arm being bent.

"Come on ya dumb ass, just give into it, if you don't, his going to break your arm," Totomaru said while chuckling.

His arm was to the point to where it could be snapped. The arm was slowly beginning to make small noises as if the bones were slowly starting to separate from each other. Gray had his eyes shut, holding in the pain, though it ached through his whole body. He wanted to give up, to give in to the pain, and let out that demented scream.

_'Come on Gray, Don't let them win… don't let those bastards win!'_

"Alright, well I guess we're not getting anywhere like this, oh sorry, Oh I really am…"

As he began to pull back further, Gray could feel his arm being physically pulled out of the socket, along with his bone beginning to bend. He opened his eyes, and slammed his hand against Sol as hard s he could, making Sol yell at from pain and letting go of Gray's arm.

Totomaru quickly ran in to grab Gray, but he side kicked him from his back off the ground, making Totomaru fall backwards. Sol tried to come in again to grab, or to punch Gray, but Gray tripped him before he could reach his body. Sol screamed as he fell to the ground, landing on Totomaru. Gray stood up, and backed up with a small grin.

"Come on," Gray said coughing a little, "Is this the best you guys got?"

Both Sol and Totomaru stood up pissed off, Sol wiping the blood from his lips, and both of them charging towards Gray.

* * *

Salamander threw multiple punches towards 'Black Steel' or Gajeel, but none of his punches were contacting him. Gajeel dodged every punch, until Gajeel saw an opening, and upper cut Salamander in the Jaw, throwing him up and backwards towards the hard flooring. As he was falling Gajeel punched him the gut, knocking all the air out of Salamander, and making the force of the fall even more from the punch.

Salamander bounced off the ground, and breaking some of the floor, but this didn't stop him. When Gajeel went to kick, Salamander grabbed Gajeel's foot, making his foolish smile disappear, and twisted him in the air, throwing him down to protect Salamander from getting hurt from falling.

They both fell, but with Gajeel going down head first from Salamander's doing, making him get more of the impact. Gajeel rolled over to one side, and Salamander rolled over to the other. Both of them stood up charging at each other, punching repeatedly at each other. Punch after punch, each punch increasing momentum making every punch harder than the last. Blood was slurring out of both of their mouths, as one would make contact every other punch, making each one more painful the last.

Finally Gajeel grabbed one fist, as Salamander grabbed the other fist, so one was holding one fist, as the other was holding the other fist.

"You know you've lost already; I don't see why you push forward Salamander!" Gajeel said bending his hand.

Salamander began to do the same thing with Gajeel's hand as he spoke, "You're saying this to me? I think your mistaking your place around here!"

Both of them had dark aura's surrounding them. You could feel the massive strength from both of them a mile away, that was certain, but there was no sign of whose going to win this fight yet…

Samson watched from a distance, watching the intensified fight between the two monsters going head to head. He was intrigued, but very much amazed by their raw power. He let his thumb rubbed over his blade that he held in his hands, as he watched the battle in front of him.

Sol and Totomaru both punched at the same time, Gray dodging both of the punches by crouching having both of them hit the lockers hard, causing two obnoxious screams. Gray smirked as he stood up from behind both of them and elbowed them both in the back of the heads, and knocked their heads into the lockers leaving nice, big dents in them.

Totomaru managed to turn around quickly, unlike Sol who fell down from the pain, and elbow Gray back, knocking him in his nose, and then hitting his jaw with his other hand. Breaking Gray's nose on the spot, Gray got turned around, and when he was coming back up, he was elbowed on his back, causing him to be thrown down into the ground hard.

Totomaru laughed from his victory hit, as Gray struggled to get back up from his position.

"That's right Fairy boy!" Totomaru said kicking Gray hard in the stomach, causing Gray to cough up blood, "You stupid!" Kicking him again hard, "Little!" kicking him even harder, causing more blood to be coughed up, "FAIRY!" As he went to kick again, Gray grabbed his foot and Totomaru's disappeared and he couldn't move his foot.

"I may not be the best person, but," Gray started to say as he tightened his grip on Totomaru's foot, "But I know I'm a better person then you… and that no phantom high boy is going to out show me in a battle of strength!"

Gray took his foot and twisted making Totomaru scream like a little girl, and using every last bit of strength he had, he threw Totomaru down to the ground as hard as he could.

Gray stood up slowly, moaning from his pain… he grabbed his shirt that he threw down, and started to limp slowly into the school to look for Natsu.

_'Stay strong Natsu… you have to beat this guy… you have too…'  
_  
The force between the two was frightening. Neither was budging as they started to scream from the raw power that both where producing inside the gym of Phantom High.

Finally, Salamander kneed Gajeel in the stomach, and Gajeel came down hitting Salamander with his head. Gajeel took a step back while Salamander was trying to get back up from the ground after being hit. Salamander growled at Gajeel, which in return got the same response.

_**'This bitch isn't bad… I've got to step up my game…'**_

"Come on Salamander, you have to better then this…" Gajeel said, wiping the blood from his lips, and then smiling.

Salamander rose slightly, pounding his fist into the floor, getting Gajeel's attention fast.

"Don't…You fucking DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Salamander charged in, but Gajeel easily punched him down into the ground, and kicking him off to the side. Salamander shook his head after hitting the ground. He stood up but was he was wobbling and started to run towards Gajeel again.

Gajeel was begging to laugh at his pathetic attempts to take him down, "I guess the all mighty, 'Salamander' has been brought to his limit!"

Gajeel threw a hard punch, and instead of dodging, Salamander put his guard up in an 'X' formation with his arms. The force of the punch was so strong it threw him back three feet. When Salamander looked over his Arms to see where Gajeel was at, He had already jumped in the air, and was coming down with a strong elbow to the head, and Salamander wasn't fast enough to stop the blow.

Striking his skull, hitting the direct nerves in his head; it knocked Salamander out instantly from the hit, making him fall down hard into the solid gym floor.

Gajeel laughed with pleasure, "I guess that was his limit! Geehee!" he said, kicking the body off to the side and walking over to it slowly.

Aria was off in a distance, watching the battle shaking his head, "This wasn't the full power Salamander showed me when he fought me… what made him different then, then how he is now?"

"You're dead meat Salamander! What did you think was going to happen to ya when you walked on MY grounds! Never again will you terrorize people with fear! I will be the one to take over the duty I should have had years ago! Me! Black Steel!" Gajeel screamed into the air laughing diabolically.

Salamander was lost in his mind…. Lost in his thoughts… the same thoughts and memories that he shared with another pink haired person…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The young couple held each other tight as the warmth of their bodies transferred to one another. Lisanna looked at Natsu with a smile like no other. Lisanna leaned in towards Natsu's lips, though he blushed and felt cold… the warmth of her soft succulent lips against his brought back all of the warmth and love that he's missed all of those years._

_There eyes were shut… time never passing… they were in perfect…_

_Harmony…_

_'I…'_

_She looked at him…_

_'I…'_

_She looked deeply into his eyes, Natsu's dark onyx eyes…_

_'I…Lo'_

_Before he could finish, all of the sounds that were once transparent to the young couple all came back in less than an instant. From the loud screams of joy, all turned into screams of fear. There had been gunshots fired, and everyone was running around frantic._

_Lisanna looked at Natsu with concerned eyes… and thought deeply…_

_'Natsu…'_

_He nodded his head with bravery and courage…_

_'Let's go.'_

_He took her hand, and had Happy in the other hand, and ran through the crowd, trying to find an exit. He heard more gun fire being shot, and heard laughter… screams of people being shot… and the one thing that he heard over that was laughter…_

_'Try not listening to anything, other than my voice, ok?' Natsu said, trying to act tough, though he was on the verge to tears._

_'S-Sure Natsu…' Lisanna said in a frightened voice._

_As the crowd started to run in different directions, they would knock over people next to them, but Natsu wouldn't let go of Lisanna._

_When they were running, Natsu hit a guy in front of him who stopped suddenly…_

_'Why are they stopped Natsu?' Lisanna asked scared._

_'I…I don't know Lisanna, I…-"_

_As Natsu began to say his words, all he heard was gun shots from up-close…_

_The man that was standing in front of Natsu fell slowly to the ground… as If in slow motion… Natsu's heart began to pound faster and harder… When the man fully fell, he could see a man dressed in a black suit with long black hair, and black sun glasses… But the most important thing he had…_  
_Was the Magnum in his hand…_

_Natsu's heart dropped, and instantly turned around to see Lisanna's worried face. He tackled her down along with Happy in his hands, and heard gun shots. He shut his eyes and squinted as he went to the ground protecting Lisanna._

_He opened his eyes to see she was alright, but she had her eyes shut too._

_'Looks like we have a squirmier over here!' Said the man in the suit._

_'Lisanna, look… you need to go, I'll hold them off, take Happy and run. Just go. Please.'_

_'Natsu… I could never leave you, never in my life…-'_

_'Please! Lisanna!'_

_The man came over and kicked Natsu off to the side and pointed his gun at him._

_'Look's like I'll start with this brat first!' As he reloaded his gun, Natsu kicked the man in the shin, and jumped up and smacked the gun out of his hand._

_'You little shit!'_

_'Lisanna! Leave! Go now!'_

_As lisanna stood up and stared at the man, and then back at Natsu, she didn't move._

_'What are you doing?!' Natsu said as he rode the back of the man, holding him by his hair, 'leave! Please!'_

_Lisanna stood there crouched down, and let Happy leave his box, and Happy ran off into the bushes scared._

_'What are you doing?!'_

_'You fucker! Get off of me!' He then grabbed Natsu by his hair, and threw him down into the ground, breaking his nose causing it to bleed on the spot._

_'Lisanna!'_

_She walked up to the man, as he looked at her, he was confused, 'what are you doing you little shit?!'_

_'I don't think your bad, why are you doing these bad things?'_

_'Lisanna!' Natsu said, almost crying as he watched her, scared to move…But ready to save her if given the chance…_

_'What do you mean, 'little girl?'_

_'I mean, why are you doing these bad things? You're not a bad person, I can see that you are a good person… just confused, that's all.'_

_'So, you're telling me, I'm a good person?'_

_Lisanna smiled and shook her head. Natsu's heart slowed down… watching this moment happen… he held his breath watching…_

_The man smacked Lisanna as hard as he could throwing her down to the ground almost instantly, making her bleed on the spot._

_'LISANNA!' Natsu said getting angry fast, as he ran towards the man. The man punched Natsu square in the face, knocking him back, almost knocking him out, but he stood there, not falling down… try to stand tall…_

_The man walked back a few steps, and bent down to grab his gun…_

_Natsu quickly ran over to Lisanna to make sure he was ok, even though he couldn't see out of his right eye from that last punch._

_'Lisanna, Lisanna! Are you ok...Lisanna!?'_

_She coughed up some blood but smiled towards Natsu, 'Don't need to call my name Hun, I'm right here… I'll always,' she weakly lifted her hand to cover over where Natsu's heart is, 'I will always be there for you, whenever you need me, I will always be there for you…understand?'_

_Natsu began to tear up, and didn't even realize it, but he didn't understand what she was meaning but this, 'Lisanna! What…what do you mean…?'_

_'It means I will always love you… and no matter what happens, I will always stay in your heart… and you will always stay in mine…'_

_Natsu began to tear up…._

_Then he heard a gun being cocked and ready…_

_Lisanna and Natsu both looked at him as they stood up slowly…_

_'WAIT!' Natsu said looking at the man who was laughing manically…_

_The man waited._

_'Shoot me… and please… PLEASE! Let her live! Let her go on, don't take her life… that's all I ask!'_

_'Natsu!'_

_'Please! Take my life… not hers….'_

_'Natsu…'_

_'Lisanna…. I lo…'_

_Before he could finish… as they stood right next to each other… all you heard was a gunshot… and Natsu felt a sliver enter inside of him…_

_He didn't feel anything… until he looked down…_

_He saw blood spill from where his core is… Everything around him was starting to go a little bit blurred… and he could hear someone calling his name… who would be calling his name…?_

_He peeks over to his left and noticed that Lisanna was yelling his name… but he smiled at her and thought…_

_'She's going to be ok…'_

_but when his vision came back for a small moment…_

_'Lisanna… I lov…'_

_She began to smile for a small moment…though tears were falling…_

_A gun shot went off._

_Natsu eyes widened._

_Lisanna jumped a little bit… then looked down…_

_She had been shot…_

_Her smile followed with her though… as she gracefully…and softly…fell to the ground…without making a single sound except for…_

_'Natsu…'_

_Saying his name…_

_Everything was silent… Not a sound was heard or made…_

_The lights had dimmed, and the colors all turned black around him…_

_Darkness started to commence over then land around him…_

_Lisanna was shot…_

_Her body hit the ground, making the biggest sound from the dead silence. Natsu flinched from hearing her body hit the ground. He slowly looked down, looking at her…_

_Her body was lifeless…_

_She was…_

_'LISANNA!' Natsu screamed to the sky as he fell to his knees, his eyes becoming Blood Red, and tears of sorrows began to fall from his face… tears that brought out the worst of someone… the worst of someone when you needed it most… not for the guilt… not for the sadness that was overtaking your body… No…. it was to be use for raw power…_

_'I will always be there for you, whenever you need me, I will always be there for you…'_

_And from that raw power…if used with the right person… with the right heart and right intentions…at the right moment…_

_'It means I will always love you… and no matter what happens, I will always stay in your heart… and you will always stay in mine…'_

_You will find the solution to the problem… even if it's not fixed the way you want it to be…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Now, time to end you!" Said Gajeel as he got closer to Salamanders body…

_'I will always be there for you, whenever you need me, I will always be there for you…'_

"Then I will take everyone you love, and torture each one individually, and make them all suffer! I told you! We're everything alike!" _**  
**__  
'It means I will always love you… and no matter what happens, I will always stay in your heart… and you will always stay in mine…'_

He finally awoke… and he finally snapped…

A howling scream roared through out the gym, as Gajeel took a step back, watching the man in front of him go through this intensive transformation.

He's eyes had changed to a Hazel color, more brownish this time… His voice as he roared was a mix of Salamander's and Natsu's…

"What is this?" Gajeel yelled, watching this boy turn into, what seemed another different person in front of him.

Aria grinned as he watched the boy transform, "Now let's see you try to win this one…boss…"

The boy stood up looking directly at Gajeel.

Gajeel smirked from all of this, "Am I suppose to be scared or something? You're eyes changed, big-"

The last thing coming out of his mouth was blood… a burst of blood from the impact of Natsu/Salamander's fist infused into his gut.

Gajeel's eyes went wide and he was numb. He was flung so fast towards the gym doors, he broke them down, landing outside where the thunder and rain was hard, and lightning was of in the distance.

Gajeel tried to stand up, but he could barely role over.

He was coughing up blood, and it hurt him to cough.

_'From one single punch, that fucker did this to me..?'_

Natsu/Salamander was walking towards him, and Gajeel finally found the strength to stand up, now pissed off as ever.

"Look SALAMANDER! You won't come into my school…-"When Natsu/Salamander got close enough, he punched at Gajeel, to which he blocked, but then got knee in the stomach even harder, probably breaking most of his ribs.

Coughing up more blood, Gajeel had fallen to his knees in front of Natsu/Salamander.

Natsu/Salamander bent down to Gajeel's level, face to face.

"Being like this, doesn't it hurt you to be like this?"

Gajeel tried to hit him, but Natsu/Salamander grabbed his arm, and twisted it, throwing it back down.

"If there's something I've learned from anything," Becoming more Natsu than anything, "It's that no matter how much suffering were put through in life, If your still here, if your still living on this earth, then in some way, somehow… You have a purpose to be here. "Gajeel was confused; looking at Natsu for the first time, not as Salamander, not his enemy… he was looking, and listening to Natsu…, "If you're still here, then that means somewhere down the road, there is a light… and no matter how long it takes, you will get there. Your freedom, your love… you're everything will be there waiting for you… Just life will put you through all these tests, until finally… when you succeed, you will be rewarded…" Natsu stood up, looking over Gajeel at the sky, which was starting to clear up slowly…, "Why not try that road, huh?"

"Why are you doing this."

"Hmm?" Natsu said looking at him.

"I've done all this things to try to kill you… I've hurt your girls…"

Natsu picked him up by the collar pissed, "AND DON'T Think that I've forgiven you for it either!" Throwing off to the side, "But… different people get different realizations at different times in their lives… and I'm giving you that opportunity other than being beaten to death by my other self."

Gajeel's eyes were altering, as he looked at Natsu differently…

"Maybe your right…"

"NO!" is all you can hear from the back as Samson came running up with his knife in hand.

"Samson! Stop it! This fight is done! I've lost!"

"No! He cheated! That son of a bitch cheated!"

As Samson came tried to stab him, Natsu took Samson's wrist, and bent it so he would release the knife, then he was punched hard in the face and knocked out cold.

"Tell me where my women are, so I can leave." Natsu said, trying to make the conversation short.

"There in the west hall, Aria will be there. Tell him you beat me… He will let you in…"

"Thank you, Black Steel."

_**'What are you doing?! You weak piece of shit! You're turning back to your normal self! I will not allow it! Do you not remember what he did to you? Don't forget! He's the one that took your FATHER away!'**_

Gajeel's eyes, turned back to a blood red, and growled. He jumped up, and grabbed the knife that Natsu flung out from Samson's hand, and turned Natsu around, "THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!" He was about to stab him in the heart, but missed when something distracted him from a far away distance. He stabbed Natsu in the right shoulder blade, causing him to screech in pain.

Gajeel was looking out into the distance, back inside of the gym, and could see his father…standing there… smiling at him…

"F-Father…?" He said, until he collapsed on the spot…

Natsu pulled the knife out of himself fast, yelling from the pain. He took off his ripped up shirt, and wrapped it around his open wound tight.

* * *

Aria watched the whole event from up stairs, and nodded his head, as he walked into the room behind him, where there were girls tied up, and screaming.

Aria went up to Erza first, and took the duct tape from her mouth, to where she began to scream the moment the tape was off.

"ENOUGH! LISTEN!"

Erza was silent for the moment, but glared at him evilly.

"UN-tie your friends, and head down to the gym, I imagine you know where that is? Sala- I mean, Natsu will be waiting there for you. Hurry."

As he cut her rope with his knife, she jumped up and kicked him in the balls, threw him down, and got on top of him after grabbing his knife and putting it up against his throat. In the background, you could hear the other girls cheering her on through mumbles and random sounds.

"Did you think that you and your people could get away with this?! What happened to Natsu?!"

"He battled our boss, and he was injured. If I were you, I'd get your friends out of here and take him to a hospital."

Erza was pissed, her whole face showed it. She punched Aria so hard it knocked him out, making Lucy and Juvia widen their eyes.

Erza stood up and looked at Juvia and Lucy, who were just casually looking the other way but secretly thinking, _'damn'._

Erza cut the rope that was holding the girls down, and ripped the tape of their mouths.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do it so hard Erza!" Lucy said angrily.

Erza only glared at her and yelled, "Come on!"

* * *

_'So now what?'_

_**'What do you mean?'**_

_'We will always co-exist with each other now like this?'_

_**'You know, I'm not sure.'**_

Natsu smirked from the comment as he slowly limped towards the middle of the gym, heading towards the doors to go find Erza and the rest of the girls.

_'Why have you always made people's lives a living hell?'_

_**'Because, you never learned how to deal with your emotions… and because of that, it amplified mine to be ten times worse…'**_

_'What are you exactly?'_

_**'I'm Salamander. You're Natsu, that's all I know. When that Black Steel guy wakes up, ask him. Or let me beat the shit out of him again. You're chose.'**_

Natsu chuckled, _'So, why do I have your strength?'_

_**'You think I know? I don't! Sorry, I don't have all of the answers!'**_

_'Do you like her too? Erza I mean.'_

There was a long silence, then, _**'Maybe. Now shut up and get moving, or were both going to die. You stupid fuck!'**_

_'Fine! Fine… damn.'_

When Natsu looked up, he saw Gray come in the doors, and they both smiled at each other.

"You alright flame ball?"

Natsu laughed, "Just as good lookin' as you snowball!"

"Well, I don't know, you'll never be as good looking as this my friend!"

"The one that has a broken nose and blood marks stained all over it."

"Speak for yourself man. Seriously, what happened, and-"

As Gray got closer, he noticed that Natsu's eyes weren't his onyx color, nor where they Salamander's piercing yellow…

"Natsu… you are Natsu right?"

"Yea…why would you say that?"

"Well… your eyes… they're… they're Hazel, brown like…"

"Really?! That's so cool!"

Gray face palmed from Natsu's stupidity as he only stood there with the biggest surprised smile.

Then, out of nowhere, Erza came running through the doors, and saw Natsu.

Natsu turned around to see Erza running in, and his heart began to beat faster.

"Erza…? Er...-"

He was tackled softly by Erza into her soft arms, and warming body… Instead of fighting it, he simply just let himself rest in her arms, and let his head rest softly on her bosoms while shutting his eyes.

"Why did you do this Natsu…?"

"Because Erza…I care about y…"

"What did you say…?" Erza said, starting to blush from Natsu.

"Natsu?" She said when she didn't get a response back, she looked down and he was sleeping.

She got really red in the face, and was ready to punch him, but if it wasn't for Gray waving his hands not to do it, then she might of killed him right there.

Lucy and Juvia ran in, and when they saw Gray they both ran at the speed of light towards him.

"GRAY!" They both yelled in unison, grabbing his attention. He sighed and blushed as they both hugged him and asked if he was alright.

Gray began to laugh, and Erza laughed at it too, but when she looked down, she saw Natsu smiling.

_'After all that boy has been through today… how is he smiling…? I'll never understand him…'_she thought smiling.

_'I think I'm finally starting to understand you Lisanna… I think I finally starting to live my life… though you'll never be gone… I have to live on for you… and I always will… I love you Lisanna…'  
_

* * *

Gajeel was sitting up against the doors of their gym at Phantom high looking out at the sunset. By the time he woke up, Samson was already gone, and he didn't care what happened to everyone else.

He was, different.

"How are you?"

Gajeel sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you could still walk. Even though you deserved what happened to you."

Gajeel laughed as he exhaled the smoke leaving his mouth, "You ain't jokin' either."

"Have you changed back?"

Gajeel spit and snarled, "I don't know. Maybe. Don't expect it from me, stay with those fairies. There good for ya."

"I know they are, I didn't plan on coming back."

"Good."

"Do you want a ride to the hospital?"

"I don't need to go. I'm fine."

"Even when you weren't _**Black Steel **_you were still this stubborn."

"Whatever. You done?"

She sighed. "I guess. I'll talk to you again sometime, alright?"

Gajeel looked away off to the distance, "Yea, whatever. Bye."

She sighed and walked away slowly, but was startled.

"I'm sorry for who I was. Just know somewhere in that thick skull of yours, that I do care."

She smiled as some tears fell from her eyes as she walked away from the back of the school.

He inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, and shut his eyes slowly. He exhaled, and relaxed.

* * *

**Well, There it is. The end to the first ark. I know it took forever, and I apologize. I hope everyone liked it, and keeps checking back here, because soon I will just start updating regulary, so it won't be such a long wait!**

If you have ANY ideas for the new antagonist for the next ark, let me know! I will put all ideas into concideration!

**I am working on my other fan-fics, and new ones, so just keep on looking and I promise I'll try my best to keep you all updated! I hope you liked the final chapter and please review! See you guys around! Thank you.**


End file.
